


我独自逃脱，为了告诉你

by zaqz



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaqz/pseuds/zaqz
Summary: “这就像一个噩梦一样。”铁皮沉声说。“现在吗，并不。”狂飙低沉地粗声回答。“但将来，则未必了。”





	我独自逃脱，为了告诉你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * A translation of [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * A translation of [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



狂飙以千斤顶为他锻造的头锥钻穿五面怪的护盾发电机外壳的那一刻，所有的守卫立刻向他开火，他无法进行闪避。猛烈的炮火轰击着他暴露在敌方侧的身体，痛苦的火焰在他体内燃烧，但他还是顽强地坚持着，直到吊钩的纳米病毒上传完成。随即，围绕着塞伯坦的所有微型发电机开始爆发成小小的火球，防护墙跟着在闪烁的电火花中坍塌。狂飙开始撤退，希望加入即将到来的攻击浪潮，在被摧毁之前再做一点事情，但已经太迟了。虽然他看到了防御者巨大的拳头挥来，但他已经遭受了太多的伤害；无法及时躲避。

这一重击粉碎了他最后两个还能正常工作的推进器，将他打飞到遥远的太空中，越过了甚至还没有完全接战的战场边缘。他甚至无法调正身形。其他人也不能转身去帮助他；他已经完成了他的关键任务，但他们都还有自己的事情要做。他认同这种让他们坚守阵地的冷酷决心：这正是他亲自下的命令，当时他紧紧地盯着他为数不多的汽车人战士，确定他们也会认同这样做的必要性。“这场战斗中没有援救战友的必要，”他平静地说。“进入战场的必无幸理。凡不明白这一点并准备接受这命运的人都不要来——不管是自己还是战友的性命。

而现在，要忍受这命运的就是他，听着他们战斗、垂死、被焚毁，被粉碎，而他却无能为力，这是比身体上的创伤更甚的痛苦。狂飙只能在身体翻滚到他还能工作的三个视觉传感器正对战场的时候，才能看到战况，而他损坏的连络器只能陆陆续续地捕捉到战斗的片断。但是他已经为他们打开了进攻通道。“来生再会！“铁皮叫喊道，这声凶猛的咆哮盖过了战场上的喧闹。狂飙已经滚飞到了很远的距离，声音传过来需要五分钟，他听到这声战吼的时候，塞伯坦的表面正骤然喷射出一股炽热的火焰，他知道铁皮已经牺牲了。

但他并没有白白死去。一个接一个的爆炸在他之后从这行星表面爆发出来，正是他们所希望的连锁反应。开始有五面怪的飞船扭动着从行星上发射出来，就像一些怪异的孢子试图从垂死的巨大生物身体中逃走，但火焰抓住并吞没了它们。瘟疫和扫荡队等待的正是这个出击时刻：他们投身跃入这个大漩涡，不管自己也一样被火焰所焚烧，把每一艘幸免的五面怪的逃生舱和飞船都炸的粉碎。

然后——亮起了眩目的光芒，那是地核内引爆的最后一次爆炸，是一切的结束，一种彻底的解脱和彻骨的痛苦。狂飙瞥见一眼瘟疫和扫荡队们化为飞灰时的耀眼光芒，但他自己的终点还远未到来。他的传感器告诉他，在冲击波追上并将他也焚烧殆尽之前，还有9分46秒。但是，在这漫长的等待中，还有一丝逃生之机：他所有的系统中，曲率引擎还完好无损，而他的时空传感器，通常为了避免曲率跳跃冲突进行过调谐的，并没读取到有跳跃活动。

他们——没有赢，这是一次代价极大的惨胜。但是他们确实完成了任务。五面怪被连根拔起。他们的受害者得到了渴望已久的最后的仁慈。而且，还有自由的塞伯坦人活着。虽然只有一小支破碎不堪的队伍，但他们活着，其中还包括了声波和千斤顶：这两个幸存的塞伯坦人掌握着激发新火花这种极其复杂的技能。他们和少数受伤严重到无法参加最终决战的战士被安全的留在月球的堡垒里，现在，他们可以回到地球，从那里重新出发。再也不会有五面怪制造出来的成群的，眼神死寂的汽车人奴隶来屠杀他们了。他们都死了。

还有……还有惊破天。惊破天也死了。

五面怪无法控制他的思想，于是转而扭曲了它：他们假装向他屈服，说自己投降了，将赛博坦交给惊破天；他们嘲弄地为他建造了宫殿和王座，还将被他们精神奴役的汽车人驱使到他面前，作哀求挣扎之状，随他兴致所至地任意杀死。对五面怪来说，这算得什么损失呢？而惊破天完全被他们愚弄了。狂飙曾带领瘟疫和扫荡队们浴血杀入赛博坦的防御——那一次不是为了毁灭，而是拯救。但是……惊破天不肯离开。他一炮把狂飙轰在地上，骂他是叛徒。

瘟疫将几乎失去意识的他拖了回去。狂飙不肯自己走。他本会跪伏在他的君主的脚下，那是宇宙中他唯一的应得之地，他会在那里任凭鲨鱼怪们赶来彻底杀死他。他并没有用虚假的希望欺骗自己，惊破天不会阻止他们的。但是，除了一死了之，他又能去何处存身呢？

就算瘟疫把他拖回月球基地之后，就算他们修复了他的伤处，狂飙还是一直静静地躺在他的修复床上，意识清醒，但是不动，也不说话。吊钩试图用折磨他的方法激出他的反应；声波小心地对他进行精神刺激，瘟疫哀求他的帮助。他没有对他们作出任何反应。他被困在了一种广阔无垠的空虚中，一所建在他自己头脑中的监狱。最奇异的是，到最后，在他们所有人中，竟然是铁皮为他找到了开启这所监狱的钥匙。

狂飙离开这所监狱之后，就把它锁了起来。在声波的帮助下，他煞费苦心地在自己心灵最深处的地方筑起了一道精神壁垒，一堵墙，锁住他最根本的存在的需要，锁住他生命中苦乐参半的巨大喜悦。这是做必须做的事的唯一办法。但是现在他已经完成了自己需要完成的所有任务，而死亡很快就要降临了。现在还剩7分12秒，狂飙允许这道墙坍塌下去；他把那种毁灭一切的爱放了出来，好让他为他的君主——那颗黑暗，可怕的巨星，他如同银河围绕他旋转——献上最后的悼念。他是为服务惊破天而生的——他却摧毁了惊破天。在这最后的时刻，他会哀悼，并为他的背叛付出代价。

他准备迎接灵魂毁灭般的痛苦，自我精神的崩毁；他从不能想象出一个没有惊破天而只有他自己存在的宇宙。但是痛苦并没有到来。他心中升起的是惊破天的生动的影像——并不是在五面怪所造的那所儿戏的殿中王座上，而是正在战场上，手持他的巨炮，当面嘲弄着死亡，发出野蛮而狂喜的大笑。狂飙突然间有种感觉，就像突如其来的赐福，他终于可以确定他并没失败。他一直侍奉他的君主直到了终点。他喘息着，无声地吐出一口气，对着虚空发出一声无人会耳闻，无人会知晓的低语：“别了，惊破天。”他希望自己能告诉铁皮这件更令他惊奇的事——发现自己要死了，毕竟还是有一点不舍。

这种感觉如此奇怪，以至于又过了四分钟，他才发现逻辑处理器一直在提醒他生存几率：他无法校准目标，但是可以针对太阳系的引力设定一条轨道曲线，然后在翻滚到对准该曲线时启动曲率引擎。他几乎可以肯定，鉴于现在的伤情，弹射的压力会立刻令他失去意识，但设定好目标后，发动机就可以将他送到目的地。他只需要在通用频道设置一个简单的遇险信号广播，其他人就会找到他。

他慢慢地开始计算，试图决定他是否真的打算再活一天。他想不出比这里更好的安身之所了——和他的君主，还有最伟大的战士中最后的几个，那些与五面怪的统治战斗到最后的人：瘟疫，铁皮，战车队成员和原始兽，还有钢锁他们——一起安息。但死于无所作为——不是战斗而死，而是认命而死——不。那不是一个战士的死法。如果他这样死了，他就不配把他的骨灰和他们的混在一起。他们的死并不是毫无目的的。

冲击波的前缘几乎已经要追上他了：要逃生是险之又险的，激活他的曲率引擎很可能因为时空的破坏产生严重后果。但这没有关系，他总要试一下。“在荣光中安息吧，同志们。”他低声说，光学传感器最后一次扫过遍布碎片残骸的战场，其中大部分还仍然灼灼燃烧着：他的世界的最后的遗迹。轰然而来的冲击波已经近到他几乎能够感受到扑面而来的热气。然后他的身体转了过去，向着地球，在火焰就要包围住他的时候，他设定了信号，然后猛然冲了出去。

*****************************

他的意识慢慢浮出水面，身体的自我诊断开始跑流程，同时传感器开始收集环境数据，在他的意识完全清醒之前就开始向他发送各种奇异的矛盾。一个不可能出现的熟悉声音正在说：“看起来我们的睡美人终于打算醒过来了。现在大概可以得到些答案了。”

狂飙慢慢扭过头，不敢相信，充满警惕：站在修复床旁边，俯视着他的正是铁皮，紧紧抿着嘴，脸上满是猜疑。狂飙目瞪口呆地盯着他。“好了，你这台老破车，从我的病人身边挪开点。”另一个声音说，狂飙又慢慢回头去看另一边：也是个汽车人，但不熟悉——这已经够奇怪的了，每个幸存下来的赛博坦人他都认得——他正拿着个医疗扫描器向他俯下身来。“来。你的型号是？”

“我叫做狂飙。”他慢慢地说，试图抓住当前的情况：他的核心是不是坏掉了？他的脑子用死去的人们的形象代替了当前的人？但是这个人他并不熟悉，而且他们仿佛也不认识他——

“你感觉怎么样？”那个医疗师问他。“不管你从哪儿来的，动身前可都被好好烤了一下。而且你好像还被一两颗小行星砸过。”

“运作参数在可接受范围内。”狂飙说，虽然他自己很怀疑能不能这么说。他的自我诊断程序反馈说所有的系统都运行正常。可是他的档案数据库却突然跳出了一个直指面前汽车人的名字：救护车，医疗师，于汽车人基地大战中战死。

狂飙猛然起身，将他固定在原位的轻质限制带顿时崩裂。铁皮立刻伸手拔枪，同时厉声道，“别动！不许突然动作——”

“好了，铁皮，没必要拔枪。”一个低沉洪亮的声音从后面传来。狂飙从未真正听过，但他已经很熟悉录音中的这个声音，知道自己马上要见到的是哪位汽车人。然而，在回头看到正是擎天柱本人向他走来的时候，仍然更增加了这情景不真实的程度。狂飙暂时地关掉了他的光学传感器，双手抱头，强行中止了他的逻辑处理器对矛盾数据的弹窗警告。数据不是问题所在。他在地球上，这点他的重力传感器已经证实了——而且在三个已死的汽车人面前，其中两个在他被创造之前就已经死了。他不可能穿越时间:他的系统是稳定的，如果穿越到了过去，那么当宇宙纠正这个副本时，他身体的物质应当开始瓦解。因此，最终，他的处理器从一组更不可能的参数挖掘出了一个不可能的答案，勉强地提供了一个解释：他是——跳进了一个平行宇宙。

“欢迎，狂飙。”擎天柱说，在他面前站定。“很高兴看到你又能正常工作了。我们之前甚至不确定能不能将你激活——你漂流了很长时间吗?”

“除非他漂流了800万年，否则我们应该问的第一个问题应该是他站在哪一边，”铁皮说。“因为他身上真是装了不少火力啊。”

狂飙仍在挣扎着调整自己；他几乎不相信自己的判断。“就算我是霸天虎，刚刚在汽车人中间醒来，我肯定会撒谎吧。”他心不在焉地指出。

救护车发出一声大笑。“他把你绕住了，铁皮。”

“是啊，好吧，我们至少可以给他点麻烦。”铁皮咆哮道。“那么让我们直说吧：你是哪边的，汽车人还是霸天虎?”

狂飙抬起头来盯着他。他突然想到，如果这个会面是他不知怎地幻想出来的，那么铁皮的顽固还真是被他的大脑模仿得惟妙惟肖。“战争……对我来说，已经结束了，”他说。“已经有一段时间了。”这很奇怪，几乎是奢侈的，想象着可以作为敌人的汽车人。到最后他们对他来说异常珍贵，也许是因为能够从五面怪手中逃脱的汽车人之稀少。他们不够凶残；他们的精神盔甲上有裂缝，从那儿五面怪可以插入卷须抓住他们的感性、同情心和他们对更脆弱的生物本能的喜爱，通过这个弱点控制他们整个系统。千斤顶、感知器和大多数其他幸存者一直躲在月球基地的深处，害怕被抓住和控制；铁皮是为数不多的几个能够设法抵抗的汽车人之一。

“我能理解你的感情，”擎天柱说。“但不幸的是，你正降落在了战区中央。你在我们的地球基地。几天前我们收到了你的求救信号，宇宙飞碟将你救了回来——但他只比大火车快了一点点抢到你。所以霸天虎已经知道你在我们这里，他们可能会认为你是我们中的一员。

“除非他们说的是对的，”铁皮说。“擎天柱，这件事有点可疑。你看看他！”他上下挥着手示意狂飙的全身。“这绝对是个新型号，而且他武装到了牙齿。我们的数据库里肯定没有个叫狂飙的汽车人。”

“数据库里也没有叫狂飙的霸天虎啊!”救护车说。

“这个名字可能是他编的，”铁皮固执地坚持道，而狂飙忍不住为这种熟悉感放声大笑起来，他心中升起一种无法抑制的奇迹：铁皮还活着，而且正像平常一样顽固不改。他们都还活着。在这个宇宙中，塞伯坦本身仍然存在着。

“是的，他看起来确实像个霸天虎，”救护车挪揄说。铁皮恼火地皱起眉头。然而，这句话让狂飙意识到他的行为远远超出了正常范围；他的系统全都严重失常。他深吸一口气，专注于自己的内部功率流，一个接一个地有意识地迫使它们稳定下来。这不是一件容易的事。“哇，”救护车突然说。“嘿，你是有意识地这样做的吗?”

“确实。”狂飙说，重新睁开眼睛。

“什么？”铁皮追问道。“他干什么呢？”

“他在有意识地控制内部能量的流动。”救护车说。“我真希望能为病人们这么做。你是不是有什么特殊的控制器——不，是这些额外电路的作用，是不是？”他摇摇头。“肯定很方便。”

“什么额外的电路？”铁皮问。

“他的电路比我们大概多一个数量级。”救护车说。“你说他是个新型号还真是一点也没错，铁皮。大概——是不是刚下线十二年？”他问狂飙。

“十三年。”狂飙回答道。十三年了，自从宇宙大帝将他从光荣战死的战士尸骸中唤起。十三年了，自从霸天虎帝国在宇宙大帝的袭击中陨落；而五面怪们回来攫取幸存的赛博坦人。在这个宇宙里，发生的又是什么事呢？他环顾四周。

“他的制造者会是谁呢？”铁皮追问道，胳膊环在胸口，怒视狂飙。

“好吧，我可以告诉你他的制造者不会是谁：威震天。”救护车吐槽道。“如果这种技术是霸天虎开发的，他要做的第一件事就是升级自己。

“不，我不是霸天虎制造的，”狂飙说。“我已逝的创造者……不是来自塞伯坦。”

“已逝?”救护车问道。

“他死了。”狂飙说。

救护车的肩膀微微垂了下去，流露出一种同情，狂飙虽然不以为然，但也并不想拒绝这种同情:或许可以加以利用。“在战争中吗?”

“在战斗中，”狂飙说。“是的。”

“我很遗憾，”擎天柱低声地说。“我们都失去了太多的好战士。”

铁皮哼了一声，救护车瞪他一眼。“好了，我这边没有事了。”他凶巴巴地对铁皮说。“擎天柱，他的情况良好，可以离开医疗处了。”

擎天柱点了点头，向他说道：“狂飙，我需要你向我保证，暂时不会离开——”

“不。”狂飙打断他，擎天柱停了停。“我很感激你们对我的营救，并且为我修理伤处。”他向救护车点头致谢，“但我并不是你军队中的一员。我不会听从你对我去向的安排。”

“你是不是比较喜欢被舒舒服服地关在一间牢房里？”铁皮说。“因为我们可以很快给你收拾一间出来。”

“是。”狂飙回答道，铁皮目瞪口呆。“枷锁和牢门要打破很容易。但我的承诺，一旦给出，则不可收回。跟后者比起来，我更喜欢被前者束缚。”

“还觉得他是个霸天虎吗，铁皮？”擎天柱说，语气里带着轻微的趣味。狂飙控制住他本能的恼火：就好像汽车人们都言出必行一样。当然了，擎天柱说大多数霸天虎毫无信誉也没错。“好吧，狂飙，我欣赏你的诚实。在这种情况下，我们现在必须将你置于监视之下，如果你试图未经允许离开内部基地，我们将不得不限制你的人身自由。我很抱歉:这不是我们通常对待他人的方式，但我们正在进行一项非常重要的工程，一切以保密为优先。离完工还有一周左右，到那时，我们会很高兴地给你加满油，让你继续你的旅程，不管你要去哪儿。”

“擎天柱，让我来盯着他。” 铁皮说。

“没有人比你更胜任了，铁皮。”擎天柱拍拍他的肩膀。

“我不反对，”狂飙说。如果这是在霸天虎基地里，他会再加上重重限制，但敌人的愚蠢是一个战士最大的优势。铁皮是一个强大的、装甲精良的战士，但他在单打独斗中绝不是狂飙的对手。话又说回来，这样的人很少。

然而，铁皮自己也不是个乐天的傻瓜。他怒视狂飙，然后对擎天柱说:“我提议再加上钢锁来一同看守。”

“你能说服他就行。”擎天柱说。“不过，明天他得在北塔全天工作。但希望到那时，狂飙已经让你放下心来了。

狂飙依然满意。钢锁加上铁皮确实会造成很大的威胁，但他也不怎么介意等上一天。事实上，这一天将是一个很好的机会，可以获取关于这个宇宙战争现状的情报，并确定他的路线。要他背弃霸天虎，不如把他拆成废铁来的好；但是他也无法再愉快地去动手屠戮汽车人了。而且，虽然这个铁皮并不是他之前的伙伴，但是他们也太过相似，狂飙无法不将他视为战友，他欠他的恩情无法偿还。虽然狂飙还完全想不出来要怎么重新赢得他的忠诚。

他把腿甩过床边站了起来。汽车人甚至给他补充了足够的能量，虽然有些纳米级电路的损伤被忽略了——救护车可能根本没有注意到，但狂飙的自我修复系统已经在忙着干活了。他转动手臂，弯曲膝盖；他本想打一套体战术来更彻底地放松关节，激活系统，但他认为给汽车人展示他的能力是不明智的。

“好了吧，你弄完了没?我们去叫那个大家伙吧，”铁皮咆哮，向外一扬头。狂飙向擎天柱和医生点头致意，跟着他走了。

医务室外的汽车人基地很大，而且正在大规模建设中:主要是由人类建造的，他可以瞥见他们在半建成的墙壁内蚁群般工作。他早就学会了不能轻视他们；他们以数量上的绝对优势和碳基对时间那难以置信的利用程度弥补了几乎所有的短板。没有他们的帮助，五面怪永远不会被击败。“这个基地本身就是那个工程，是不是?”狂飙一边穿过走廊一边对铁皮说；他示意一堵光秃秃的、还没贴内饰的墙。“擎天柱想要保密的那个工程。”

铁皮只是很不友好地看了他一眼。“你过阵子再开始问问题好伐。”

当然了，这个基地本身不可能是那个特别的保密工程，按比例换算一下，从近地轨道上肯定能看到它，而且它太大了，无法完全遮蔽。狂飙更仔细地研究了一下已经完工的部分，其中有一些似曾相识的东西，他估计如果有足够的输入进行匹配，他的数据库最终会检索到这是什么。

他们走到大厅尽头的一扇大门前，走出去，是一个宽阔的露天庭院，沐浴在地球灿烂耀眼的蔚蓝天空下，太阳几乎刚爬到最顶点，阳光都带着兴高采烈的感觉。机器恐龙正在懒懒地把废金属撕成碎片:与其说它们在进行真正的训练，不如说更像是在玩，但欣赏它们这种毁灭性的力量总是给人一种审美上的享受。

“相当令人印象深刻，是吧?”铁皮说。

“的确，”狂飙说。他严厉地压制住意欲加入他们的冲动：钢锁是能够与他对战的寥寥数人之一，而他的系统仍因为看到这样的钢锁——自由自在地呆在开阔的天空下，充满安全感，放松到可以彼此玩耍——而不知不觉地感动战栗。他不得不提醒自己他们双方正在交战。

“很好。”铁皮非常意有所指地说。“嘿，钢锁，伙计，你来帮我个忙好不好？”他叫道。

“我，钢锁，很乐意帮助铁皮伙计！”钢锁说，利齿一口撕下一大块钢板。“机器恐龙们，继续粉碎其余的。”

“我，铁渣，拆金属拆烦了！”铁渣说。“我，铁渣，也想去！”

“不行！”钢锁说。“铁皮不要铁渣！铁皮要钢锁！”

吵了十分钟以后，他们终于回到走廊上。“你的同伴们似乎对他们的任务失去了耐心，”狂飙一边走一边对钢锁说——这位机器恐龙的首领是战场上最强大、最致命的敌人，但在战场之外，一点点诡计他都会上当。“你们在这个基地干了很久的活儿了吗?”

“我们机器恐龙已经工作了好几个月了。”钢锁说，“无聊的工作!在这里挖洞，在那里捣碎金属，在这里搭大梁。我们不喜欢，但我，钢锁，说，‘机器恐龙，照千斤顶说的做!’，机器恐龙们就照做。”

“你们的纪律性令人钦羡。”狂飙说。

“吼。”钢锁说。“我，钢锁，不知道那是什么意思。”

“意思是他正在技巧高超地拍你马屁。”铁皮在狂飙另一边低吼。

狂飙向他询问。“我不知道这句话什么意思。‘马屁’是什么？”

“是人类的一个比喻——啊，当我没说。”铁皮说。

“我，钢锁，有点饿了！”钢锁说。“我，钢锁，要去吃东西！”他突然拐弯去了另一条走廊。

“嘿!”铁皮说。“钢锁，我可不想带他去完工的——啊，草，”他低声说，机器恐龙的头领已经哐哐地转过拐角去了。铁皮怒视狂飙，后者没怎么遮掩自己的笑意：想控制住钢锁可不是件易事，而且看别人努力然后失败就更好玩了。他意识到自己几乎又要放声大笑了:他的情绪系统真的失控了。显然，他将不得不忍受一段近乎歇斯底里的时期。

铁皮眯起眼来瞪他。“你是不是在憋笑呢？你最好憋住了。”他低吼，然后不耐烦地一甩头。“行吧，走吧，我们跟着他。我觉得你在食堂也看不着什么要紧的。”

他们在钢锁进入另一个院子时追上了他：这儿的进度更加彻底，墙上已经贴好了饰面板。狂飙突然认出了这儿：这跟当初汽车人城：猛大帅的建筑风格是一样的。所以他们是要再建造另一个城市机器人，比之前那个肯定升级了不少重大内容；怪不得擎天柱要瞒着霸天虎。“走快点。”狂飙想看的更仔细点时，铁皮厉声说，而钢锁已经穿过院子，进入另一所建筑了。狂飙紧跟着他走进门，然后猛然僵住。

“好吃的！”钢锁说着，向能量分配器走去。铁皮从后面撞上了狂飙，然后试图把他推开别挡着门。狂飙应该让铁皮移动他的，他的一些逻辑电路提醒他，但他没有；他一动不动地僵在原地，他的情绪子系统戛然而止，因为每一个过载的子程序都在同一时间猛烈地崩溃了。

“嘿!“铁皮大声说。“你让一下？”

狂飙转过身来一把抓住了他的胳膊。铁皮猛地一挣，想要脱身，但狂飙咬紧牙关问道:“今天是几号?”

铁皮正想去够他的武器；他停了下来，抬头望着狂飙。“什么?”

“日期!”狂飙对他咆哮道。“今天是几号?”

“Malar九日?”铁皮迷惑到直接回答了他，然后才接着说:“如果你不赶快放手——”

狂飙摇晃他。“哪一年！现在是哪一年?”

铁皮停止了挣扎，真正地盯着他，慢慢地说:“现在是沃伦14378纪的592年。”狂飙放开了他，踉踉跄跄地走了几步，转身四顾，这是一个安静的小食堂，整整齐齐地摆满了桌子和椅子，墙上还挂着能量配给器。他认得这个房间，甚至是熟悉。就是在这里，他和钢锁合力杀死了通天晓，奋力开辟一条通往汽车人城的指挥中心的后路，不顾一切地想要抢在五面怪前面切断猛大帅的控制大脑，以免他们控制着他去摧毁铁甲龙，进而捣毁人类工厂，而这些工厂正致力于制造针对他们的致命的脉冲武器。

这不是另一座汽车人城。他们正在建造的就是猛大帅本人。而他一周后就要完工了。再过一周，汽车人城之战就要打响，然后——

“你没事吧?”铁皮说，不情愿地关心他。狂飙抬起头来:他刚才腿一软坐到了地上，背靠着墙。铁皮盯着他看，仍然很怀疑，但脸上露出一丝属于汽车人的关心和同情。

“狂飙，地板不是用来坐的，”钢锁说着，笨重地走了回来；他变成了机器人模式，手里拿着一个能量块。“桌子和椅子是用来坐的。我，钢锁，示范给你看。”他伸出一只手；狂飙握住，让钢锁把他拉起来。“啊，你比看上去重多了。”钢锁说。

“引擎的重量。”狂飙茫然地说。一些能量从他的反重力系统转移到情感子系统，以帮助他恢复。他沉重地走到最近的一张空桌子旁，颓然坐下。

“也许我们还是应该把你送回医生那里去，”铁皮皱着眉头说。他在狂飙对面坐了下来。

“不，”狂飙勉强说。“不用。”他把脸埋在双手里。

“狂飙怎么啦?”钢锁问道。

“我哪知道，”铁皮说。“我们一走进来，他就炸毛发疯了，还问我今年是哪一年咧。你不可能漂流那么久吧？医生说你才下线十三年而已。”

狂飙慢慢抬起头来看着他们，脑中茫然地想着：他没弄错。他们确实是他的同袍战友；或者说，他们将会是。而这个城市里的其他所有汽车人——甚至这个城市本身——都将会死。他确实在一个平行的宇宙中，但这个宇宙与他自己的宇宙如此接近，以至于几乎完全相同。唯一真正的区别只是——时间打了个小嗝儿。宇宙的心脏错跳了一拍。十三年。而离阻止这一切再次发生的时间只有几天，去救塞伯坦，去救汽车人，去救霸天虎——

然后这个念头在他的脑海中绽放，就像一团星云凝练成一颗耀眼的超级巨星的纯白色火焰——

去救惊破天。

“我不是，”他说。

“什么?”铁皮盯着他。

“我不是下线了十三年，”狂飙说。“你们正在建设汽车人城。或者，我应该说——你们正在建造猛大帅。”

钢锁搔一搔头。“呃，铁皮，我以为这是个大秘密来的?”

“这绝对是个大秘密，”铁皮说，把手拍在桌上。“你是怎么知道的——”

狂飙向前一倾身，抓住他的胸甲把他拖近过来。“我知道，”他嘶嘶地说，“是因为我亲眼见过猛大帅阔步跨越地平线。我知道，是因为我曾经就在这个房间里。和你们两个。

“你——”

“我曾经来过，”狂飙说，“而我会再来一次，从现在开始，再过十三年。”

铁皮目瞪口呆地看着他，呆住了。

“我，钢锁，明白了！”钢锁说。“狂飙是从未来来的！”

“是。”狂飙说，从桌边站起身。“跟我来。”

铁皮被他惊得慢了几拍，没有迅速反应，但当狂飙向后门方向走过去的时候，他立刻跳起身来大步追过去。“那边不能去！”他厉声说，“那边是禁区——”

狂飙猛然回身，冷冰冰地说：“再过一周，擎天柱就会死。”铁皮僵住了，他的面孔锁死。狂飙点点头。“如果想救他，就跟我来。”

他推开门，穿过走廊，来到终点。走廊荒无人烟，也没有照明，尽头有一个大洞，洞里是一个垂直向下的竖井；他们还没有把墙建起来。为了激活猛大帅所需要的电量将会巨量到必须动用他们的主要能量供应。铁皮和钢锁追过来的时候，狂飙转过身来。

“钢锁，拦在那个竖井前面。你不解释清楚，就别想多走一步。”铁皮咬牙切齿地说。“如果你真的来自未来，那你早就应该开始瓦解了。”

“够了!”狂飙说。“是的，从技术上讲，我是来自一个平行宇宙。但这个平行宇宙与你们的相似度之高，双方的时间流只有毫厘之差，几乎可以肯定是最近才刚刚发生的分裂。可能是某种十二维生物对共同起源宇宙的穿越造成的。”他突然想到——说不定这正是五面怪无意间的作为，为了躲避宇宙大帝而使用了某种时间流装置……他猛地摇了摇头，摒去这个想法，继续对铁皮说话，同时也梳理着自己的思绪：“这不重要。重要的是，如果我们的宇宙相似到猛大帅的建设程度在同一天是同一进度，那么我的过去就高度预示着你们的未来。我向你们保证，这是一个你们不想看到的未来。你是想继续审问我，直到时间的拖延证明我是对的，还是想帮助我来避免这未来?”

“给我一个理由。”铁皮冷冷地说。“给我一个理由，说服我你不是某个霸天虎的间谍，特地编了个疯狂到我会觉得这不可能编出来的故事，好来欺骗我。因为我可要告诉你，我肯定——”

“把你的听觉接收器关掉。”狂飙对钢锁说。

“为啥？”钢锁说。

“因为我要跟铁皮说点私人的东西。”狂飙说。

“我勒个去咧。”铁皮说。“你有什么从平行宇宙来的事要跟我说？而且谁叫你把这事保守秘密的？”

“你并没有要我起誓保密。”狂飙说，铁皮僵住了。“但你告诉我的时候，是知道我绝不会将此事透露给别人的。”

钢锁看看铁皮，后者皱眉瞪了他一会，但是说：“行吧，管他呢，完了我再告诉你就是了。钢锁，你把耳朵关起来，但是他要是朝我抬一抬手，你就把他打成渣渣。”

“好的，我，钢锁就这么办。”钢锁说。“我，钢锁，现在不再继续听了。”

“好了，所以我跟你说的秘密是个啥？”铁皮低吼道。“我是不是告诉你什么汽车人的密码了，还是——”

“你女儿的名字是镜造。”狂飙低声说，而铁皮整个儿静止了，他的所有关节都锁死了。

“我，钢锁，怎么才能知道啥时候能重新打开耳朵呢？”忽然间，钢锁在一片寂静中问。

“我从来……我从来没跟任何人说过——”铁皮嘶声说。“怎么可能——我甚至没跟擎天柱说过。我也没跟救护车说过。我却告诉了你？为什么——我怎么会——你是谁——”他的声音哽咽了，一丝泪光在他的双眼中闪烁，慌忙伸手拭过脸颊。

狂飙低声说：“那天你告诉我，衡量一个战士勇气的最真实、最彻底的标准不是永不放弃希望，而是在希望毫无疑问地破灭后，在胜利……成为不可能之后的行动。是你自己的根本意义，甚至不是你的同志或你的事业的破灭。然后你告诉我你是怎样失去了所有的希望。因为我那时也失去了我的。”

铁皮一只拳头抵在自己嘴上，看向别处。狂飙轻声地继续说下去。“我请求你原谅我再次说出她的名字，即使是对你说出。如果事有他法，我绝不会用这个办法的。但是，因为你把自己的悲痛作为礼物送给了我，我才能重新站起来，重新投入到拯救我们人民的战斗中去。如果你愿意，你可以认为，正是你自己将我遣来这里的。这一点我没有说谎。”

铁皮吞咽了一下，清了清嗓子，才重新说话。他粗粝地问道：“你失去了谁？”

狂飙不得不压住自己的悲痛：在所有人中，铁皮是最有资格问他这个的，而在狂飙用他的悲痛猛击他之后，现在比任何时候都更有资格这样问他。“是我的君主。”他说。“我的君主，而我……而我背叛了他。”

“你的君主？”铁皮问道。“他的名字是？”

“惊破天。”狂飙回答。

“这不是个汽车人的名字。”铁皮低吼道。

“对。”狂飙答道。“但是，就如同你怀疑的那样，我也确实是个霸天虎，最后甚至升任了霸天虎指挥官。”

“霸天虎指挥官——”铁皮的声音因为震惊而拔高。“我最后竟然跟霸天虎勾结到——”

“那时候我也是你的指挥官。我继承这个头衔的时候，拥有自由意志的汽车人只剩下不到五十个活着了。”狂飙说。“而霸天虎也不过数百之数，其中十个为了将你和最后一支汽车人的抵抗力量从五面怪手中救出而牺牲了。你们正在打的这场战争并不是我的。”

“这就像一个噩梦一样。”铁皮沉声说。

“现在吗，并不。”狂飙低沉地粗声回答。“但将来，则未必了。”

铁皮看着他，最后一点怀疑和抵抗从他饱经风霜的脸上消失了，然后他的脸色沉重下来。“你说擎天柱死了。”他低声说。“这就是一切的肇端吗？”

狂飙向旁边微微一侧头，

“干什么——额，可恶。钢锁，打开你的耳朵！”铁皮向钢锁挥手。

“我，钢锁，听不见你在说什么，铁皮。”钢锁说。

“我不会巨细靡遗地告诉你们所有事。”他们好容易让钢锁重新打开听觉接收器后，狂飙说。“风险太高了。以未来的某件事作为目标去进行改变的诱惑是无与伦比的，在此过程中却会引发更大的灾难。”他这么说的时候竭力不去想到自身。他当然不会告诉铁皮和钢锁，在霸天虎的帝国被宇宙大帝倾覆后，赛博坦重新为汽车人所夺回。“但我会告诉你们事情的开端：汽车人城建成的那一天，霸天虎会倾全力来进攻，孤注一掷，竭力摧毁这座堡垒和汽车人的反抗力量。在这场战斗中，威震天会杀死擎天柱——”

“我就知道是那个肮脏，嗜血的——”铁皮低吼，他的双眼凶猛地闪烁，但在狂飙举手示意时他停了下来。

“在这场战斗中，威震天本人也受伤极重，以至于红蜘蛛抓住这个机会篡夺了他的权位。”狂飙说。“汽车人和霸天虎双方都失去了自己的领袖，因此双双陷入混乱——而这正是宇宙大帝发动攻击的时候。打败他的战斗是在最后一刻才取得胜利的，因为他已经造成了巨大的破坏，使我们整个种族都不堪一击——”

“——接着来的就是你之前提过的那个五面怪？”铁皮严肃地问。

狂飙点点头。“现在，听我说：唯一能毁灭宇宙大帝的就是领导矩阵。一定要定位到宇宙大帝，然后在他能染指赛博坦之前，进到他身体里利用矩阵毁掉他。矩阵必须在他体内展开。”

“他大到擎天柱可以进去？”铁皮挑起一边眉头问。

“是的。”狂飙漠然答道。“就有那么大。”

“好吧。”铁皮说。“那我们就开始找这个什么宇宙大帝，而且我们得阻止威震天谋杀擎天柱——”

“威震天没有，谋杀，擎天柱。”狂飙厉声说。“他们在战场上正大光明地决战，双方都是天赋超群的猛将，毫不留情地决死战斗，威震天以微弱的优势证明自己技高一筹，但擎天柱也令他的敌人几乎致命，光荣地酣战而亡。任何战士都会希望这样的结局。”

铁皮和钢锁对着他目瞪口呆，然后互相对看，然后又掉过头来看他。

“我，钢锁，认为这是一大套忽悠。”钢锁说。“我，钢锁，不觉得擎天柱想要跟威震天同归于尽。”

“你还真是个彻头彻尾的霸天虎啊。”铁皮说，非常狐疑地瞅着他。

“我谢谢你的夸赞。”狂飙说。“但是，对‘光荣战死’的价值分歧暂且放一放，现在我们应该团结一致，向下述目标奋斗：他们的死，不管是不是光荣的，为了更大的利益，必须被避免。”

“你先等一等。”铁皮突然说。“你刚才说能阻止宇宙大帝的唯一手段就是领导矩阵。但是如果那时候擎天柱已经死了——那么在你的宇宙里，到底是谁打开了领导矩阵？”

至少这件事狂飙不怕铁皮问起来。“他的名字是补天士。”狂飙冷漠地说。

“谁他娘的是——不。”铁皮向后一仰，惊骇地说。“不是吧，你是说那个爱飙车的毛头小子——”

“对。”狂飙说。“我倒不会说他是个多么优秀的继任者就是了。”

“卧了个槽。”铁皮说，一手搓脸。“下一任汽车人领袖就是他？看我回去怎么把他操练起来。那霸天虎那边是谁？红蜘蛛？不是，等下——你之前说起过的那个惊破天。是他吗？”

狂飙艰难地吞咽了一下。“是的。”他说。“他成为了霸天虎的领袖。但那是在红蜘蛛谋杀威震天之后——而那，才能称之为谋杀，”他继续说，话语流畅了一点，“忘恩负义，卑劣怯懦，令人齿冷——”他猛地一摇头。

“唔，听起来还真是红蜘蛛的作风。好吧。”铁皮说。“所以我们的计划是？咱们先跟擎天柱把这事儿说说——”

“不行。”狂飙说。“这些将要发生的事情，你绝不能向擎天柱透露一丝口风。而我也不会告诉威震天，或红蜘蛛。”

“啥啊？”铁皮瞪大眼睛说。“你要是以为我们会向擎天柱保密——”

“铁皮啊。”狂飙说。“汽车人建造这座堡垒所为何来呢？”

铁皮有点警惕地回答道：“既然你知道的这么清楚，不如你来告诉我吧？”

“你们建造这座堡垒是为了保护人类。”狂飙说。“你们正在建造一个坚不可摧的庇护所，它可以移动到任何重大战事的地点，并立即疏散目前会因我们的冲突而被大批杀害的无辜人类。当然，在稳定地球的能源供应方面，它也将提供巨大的战略优势，但从你们的角度来看，其主要目的还是拯救人类。如果你告诉擎天柱，一旦汽车人城开始运作，霸天虎就会攻击，而他会在攻击中死亡，但汽车人城将屹立不倒，他会推迟城市的建设来拯救自己吗？”

铁皮定住了，嘴角不高兴地撇下去。“啊，可恶。”他咕哝道。

狂飙点点头。“而如果我告诉威震天，他对汽车人城的袭击失败了，霸天虎们被打退，他随后遭到谋杀——但他却成功地杀死了擎天柱——那他会取消袭击计划吗？如果我告诉红蜘蛛，他从威震天手中攫取了权力后几乎立刻就被归来的惊破天毁灭，他会收手吗？不。他们都会企图扭曲自己的命运，却不会改变这些重大事件的进程——而这一定会导致灾难的发生。他们是没法自己拯救自己的。这任务必须由我们来完成。”

铁皮摇了摇头。“好吧，你说服我了。我真希望你没有，但是你确实说服我了。你的计划是什么？”

“钢锁，你回到机器恐龙那里去，”狂飙说。“假装收到了他们的讯息，他们当然会说没发过。再过片刻，铁皮，你就发送一波求救信号。你的同伴们会在竖井下的汽车人城指挥中心处找到受了伤的你，而猛大帅的控制系统遭到严重破坏。我会毁掉变身系统和基础控制继电器。这可使工程推迟至少一个月。”

“我不敢相信我真的在考虑搞破坏。”铁皮嘀咕。

狂飙同情地点了点头，对这种苦恼感同身受。“告诉你的同伴们，我在逃走之前，高呼道‘你们永远不可能造成伟大的的宇宙大帝的对手！宇宙大帝将会吞噬你们全部！’，然后将这道记录下来的轨道给他们，我将会循着这个轨迹逃走。”他一边把坐标传过去，一边说，“这条轨迹将会引导你们到宇宙大帝理论上现在所在的空间区域。附近所有发展出星际航行能力的星球都应该有关于他的大量信息。你必须鼓励擎天柱让你和宇宙飞碟一起去那里调查——你可以用‘你很自责，因为你没能阻止我破坏这座城市，因此希望弥补’这种理由说服他。”

“擎天柱不会让钢锁去太空。”钢锁说。“我要帮忙建造堡垒。”

“是的。”狂飙说。“你必须做的非常差劲才行。如果城市又快要建造完成了，我建议你挑动机器恐龙们彼此打斗，尽可能地拖延城市的建造过程，越长越好。”

“吼，好吧。”钢锁说。“机器恐龙们很爱打。”

“而如果我们的努力都失败了，”狂飙说。“如果汽车人城还是建设完毕了，而霸天虎们倾巢而出决一死战，那么你们的任务就是在这场战斗中保护好擎天柱。不管要抛下谁，不管被抛下的人会受多重的伤，甚至被杀也好；不管擎天柱向你们下什么命令都不要听。如果要同时对上你们两个，威震天大概率不会恋战，并且就算他一意孤行，你们也可以打退他——”

“哦，没问题的，威震天哪有那么疯。”铁皮低吼道。“那你要干的是什么活？”

“我将前往霸天虎总部，尽力融入地球基地的战斗部，”狂飙说。“在那里，我会尽我所能拖延或阻止袭击。威震天也许会因为我破坏了这座城市而生气，因为他很可能想要等到城市里挤满了人类之后才进攻，因为你们会为了庇护人类而绊手绊脚，不能全力反击——”

“嗯，听着对头。”铁皮又嘀咕。

“——但是，我希望可以通过‘这座城市本身就是一个变形金刚’这个情报来缓和他的怒气。”

“喂，等一下——”

“我们要试图做到的是阻止威震天对这座城市发动全面进攻。”狂飙说。“而汽车人城的变形能力会从根本上改变战术形势。我将尽力说服威震天，他需要更多的军队和更得力的后勤。如果可能，我将设法使他批准以破坏计划为先，而不是一场全面战斗，使我们能够进一步推迟城市的建成。”

“与此同时，整个地球上的人类仍将遭受死亡威胁!””铁皮说。“我猜你可能根本不关心，但我们汽车人在乎。”

“是的，但我，钢锁，更关心的是擎天柱不要死。”钢锁插嘴。

铁皮瞪钢锁。狂飙轻轻地哼了一声。“他的思路总是比你们大多数人更清晰。”铁皮掉头去瞪他。“铁皮，这些都只是拖延战术。就算我们尽最大的努力，即使我能说服霸天虎展开一系列破坏行动，我们也不能永远拖延这座城市的完工。他离建成已经太近了。最终，擎天柱会把所有的汽车人的资源投入到保护和完成他的控制大脑中，然后尽可能多地激活城市的功能，剩下的部分慢慢修复和完成。而这一切发生的时候，威震天的对应措施将是把他所有的力量立刻投入到对这座城市的最终激战中，因为他不能允许你们在塞伯坦得不到供能的情况下在地球上建立如此巨大的战略优势。”

“额，我，钢锁不大明白。”钢锁说。“如果无论如何决战都会发生——”

“如果我们先发现了宇宙大帝，决战就不会发生。当我们找到他之后，我们的所有分歧都会被放下一致对外。”

“你怎么会这么确定呢？”铁皮追问。“宇宙大帝会做什么，让我们陷入这样的危机？”

“他会试图吞食赛博坦。”狂飙说。

“你刚才说啥？”铁皮说。

“你没听错。”狂飙说。“宇宙大帝是一个以同类为食的上古存在。据我们现有的研究，他和塞伯坦本身几乎是在同一时间被创造出来的，作为一种机械装置，用来清理和处理被赛博坦生命丢弃的部件和残骸。但他的程序出了问题。他开始把这些部件建筑在自己的身体上，除了死人还吞噬活人。数百万年来，他不断成长，寻找硅基社会并吞噬它们。他已经变得如此庞大，单靠个别城市和空间站已经无法满足他了。他现在将整个塞伯坦作为目标:一整个世界，可以满足他的饥饿。如果我们不阻止他，他会字面意义地将赛博坦撕成碎片，一块一块地吞噬掉。”

他尽可能地毫无感情地进行叙述；宇宙大帝本身已经庞然可怖到无需任何额外修饰了。铁皮和钢锁一声不出地听着他的阐述，一次也没有打断他，在他说完后，也一动不动地坐着，安静了数秒。

“我不信。”最后铁皮说。

“吼。”钢锁说。“我，钢锁，也不信。”

狂飙点点头。“我知道。而这个，也是我们不能告诉别人的理由。宇宙大帝可怕到不会有人相信，直到他的真身降临，而那时就已经太晚了。但当你们亲眼见到他……你们就会相信我了。到那时，我再告诉你们五面怪的事，以及他们的所作所为。”

铁皮长长地吐出一口气，转开目光。“我他妈的真想说服我自己你只是个骗子，满嘴跑火车的霸天虎。”

“是啊，”狂飙同意道。“我理解的。但是我们也都知道的太清楚了——一个战士是不能挑他想要相信的去相信的。”

*****************************

狂飙的能量泵砰然急跳，他掠过大洋，飞向深埋在他档案库里的地点：地球上的旧霸天虎基地，他们在汽车人城之战失利后遗弃的那个。后来，人类用潜艇轰炸了这个空基地，把它破坏到再也无法重建的地步，就算作为奔袭补给点也不行：那时候这个行星的防御系统已经成长的太强大了。这也全要怪红蜘蛛。

如果当时红蜘蛛没有下令组织那次慌乱失措的撤退——如果红蜘蛛没有跳出来命令遗弃他的领袖——那本应是一个无上光荣的，展露关怀的时刻——将他战伤濒死的领袖抛入太空，就像丢掉一件太空垃圾——

但是狂飙知道他对铁皮说的不是假话，不管他现在有多么绝望的渴望——他所有死去的希望都突然复活了，在他的心里拼命地挣扎着要占据上风。曾经有一段时间，他可以把一切都交给这种渴望——那时他的身份只是惊破天的副手，没有背负任何其他的责任，可以全身心地投入那种纯粹的，毫无杂质的奉献的快乐中。但那段日子已经过去了，他虽然很痛苦，但还是从伙伴手中接受了霸天虎指挥官的称号；后来他甚至接受了汽车人的类似头衔。也许可以说，他的誓言和忠诚不会从一个宇宙传到另一个宇宙；但这是种诡辩，他也不赞成。他的责任链对他来说过于痛苦和清晰：第一位，是他的族人及其家园的生存；其次，是霸天虎的事业；只到了第三位，才是对惊破天的效忠。

因此，他迅速作出的决定也是以此为顺序：汽车人城之战绝不能发生。擎天柱必须活下来，将矩阵带到宇宙大帝体内，在宇宙大帝推平赛博坦的防御，将霸天虎帝国湮灭，使霸天虎的力量在汽车人面前不堪一击前将之毁灭——因为汽车人在随后而来的五面怪的攻击面前简直是毫无防御能力。

狂飙不会愚蠢到试图将历史的滚滚洪流强行扭转。他会尽可能地修正走向，然后只是……保持警惕。时间还有一点。等他知道宇宙大帝的坐标后，将会有一个时间窗口，尽管非常短暂。宇宙大帝是可以与之交易的。他也可以被误导。在大多数情况下，狂飙都很蔑视说谎这种行为：这是一种原始笨拙的欺诈方法，既不优雅，又难以达到目标。但如果需要有效地对宇宙大帝撒谎，他会覆写自己的档案体。他会发誓，在他们的宇宙中，惊破天为他摧毁了矩阵，而霸天虎现在是他在整个银河系的先头部队，为他寻找可以稍抑饥火的目标。那么当然，当然可以说服他做那么一点点微不足道的事情——比如为他改造一个塞伯坦人。

再然后……狂飙只需要说服威震天跟他去见宇宙大帝就行了，抢在擎天柱将他毁灭之前。这应该不难办。他将展示他自己进步的技术，他先进的武器和装甲——远远超过目前的塞伯坦人的水平——然后他会告诉威震天他是如何被改造的，并主动提出带他去那里。他心中涌起一股对这个奸诈计谋的畏缩感，但他还是把它压了下去。威震天并不是他的领袖。他对惊破天的责任确实排在他对其他霸天虎指挥官的忠诚前面。所以狂飙将会目睹惊破天的重生，如果他能的话——然后真正地拯救他。如果不得已，他也可以对惊破天撒谎。也许，他可以将他置于待机状态——把他留在塞伯坦某个要塞的重重保护中，直到宇宙大帝被摧毁。然后唤醒他，辅佐他登上他的位置，他的天命之位：霸天虎的指挥官和塞伯坦的统治者，及时地带领他们所有人向五面怪和他们可怕的恶行作战。

他飞到了坐标点，发送了从历史数据库找到的古老密码。片刻之后，那座巨塔从洋面中升起，海水瀑布般从塔身涌流而下，大门洞开，黑漆漆地，等着他进来。他变形成机器人形态，降落进去，门在他身后合拢了，整座塔带着他沉入海底，他整个机体都不能自已地颤抖了一下。门重新慢慢分开时，展露出来的就是威震天那闪闪发光的银色胸甲，他那冰冷的红色光学元件正凝视着他，他面孔和嘴边的严厉线条，光洁的头盔——跟铸在他记忆里的心中的形象那么接近，像到看一眼就觉得痛苦。

红蜘蛛和声波分左右翼护在他身后，还有三个挖地虎和几个其他的霸天虎跟在旁边——没有一个人特别警觉。他们并不害怕，也理当不会觉得恐惧。他们强大的君主就在身边，而且就在自己的基地里，有什么入侵者值得他们警惕呢。狂飙垂首致意。“威震天大人。”他说。“我是从查阿星球来的狂飙，一名霸天虎战士。我未经允许闯入了地球范围内，请您原谅。”

“查阿星球。你是说。”威震天说，声音低沉，讥讽，带着一丝思索。“声波？”

“一个战争爆发前不久由霸天虎建立的小型能源开采前哨基地，”声波片刻后说。“于沃伦历9572纪由斯塔萨斯下令从列表中删除。推断已被抛弃。”

“是嘛。”威震天说，重新看回狂飙。“所以你们为什么没有抛弃那儿？”

狂飙微微耸耸肩。“据我所知，我们从没收到要撤退的命令。我们人数很少，基地也可以自给自足。我们就一直坚守岗位。有机会的时候，我们就利用捕获的技术来升级自己。我本人也是最近刚下线的。”

“唔，这点我可以看出来。”威震天说，上下瞟了他一眼。“有意思。那么我们到底是为什么从来没有收到过你们的消息呢？”

“我不知道。”狂飙说，小心地避开那些会被声波的感知器捕捉到的明显谎言。“我们一直可以收到公开渠道的资料。查阿应该会每年度都向Kornovox城传送当年汇报——”

红蜘蛛哼了一声。“哦哦，我真是不明白怎么会有人看不到这些报告。Kornovox城从没重建过真是件憾事啊，是不是，我们无畏的领袖？”他对威震天说，语气嘲弄，含沙射影。狂飙差点没忍住握紧双拳。“你当时不是还发表过演说来着？什么从灰烬中崛起啦之类之类的——”

“而它一定会重新崛起的，红蜘蛛。”威震天冷冰冰地说。“等我们重新点燃赛博坦之后。”

“哦，行吧，点燃赛博坦哈。”红蜘蛛说，声音也并不是很小。

威震天没理他，重新转向狂飙。“而你现在来到了地球。”他若有所思地说。“解释一下。另外，你也可以一并解释一下，你是怎么从汽车人手里逃脱的——而且还被保养的这么好。”

“我的推进器在一场战斗中受伤严重，只有我一个人幸存下来。”狂飙说。“我的机动性受到严重限制，于是不得不将我的曲率跳跃轨道终点设定在最容易到达的霸天虎前哨区域——”

威震天眯起双眼。“你一个人就可以进行曲率跳跃？”他厉声说。“你不需要发射基地？”

“是的。”狂飙说。

“最大能力是？”

“可携带一人同时跳跃，体积须在500立方米以下。”狂飙说，稍微惊讶于这些问题——问题本身当然很合理，但这些是实际操作上的细枝末节，不像是应该由一位最高指挥官来询问的问题。“我的燃料舱可携带四十个单位的能量。”

威震天目光灼灼。“很好。继续说。”

狂飙继续说下去。“我的数据库显示这一区域内同样存在着大量汽车人。但我的霸天虎标记已经被磨损了。我突然想到，只要通过明文信号发送广播，我就能确保，就算我是被汽车人找到的，他们也会相信我是他们中的一员，至少可以拖延到足够长的时间让我逃脱。”

威震天低笑了一声。“聪明。”他说。“他们确实很容易被误导。” 他似乎都已经打算接受这个解释了，所以当威震天用一种貌似温和的口气说出下一句话的时候狂飙吃了一惊——：“所以你究竟是怎么从他们的新基地逃脱的?我相信必然有一个很好的理由，可以解释为什么他们不曾对你保持警惕，考虑到他们是多么努力地对他们的项目保密。”

对于领袖情绪的剧烈变化，狂飙已经很习惯了，但是却没见过如此精心设计的，为了攻其不备而表现出来的急转直下。但他非常理解——甚至是欣赏——这种举动，威震天愿意听一听他的解释，但绝不乐于增加他们自己的安全风险的变数。他可不是会过度信任别人的汽车人。

“我确实被他们看守起来了。”狂飙说。“铁皮和钢锁负责在基地中看守我，并且限制我的活动区域——”

“直到你跟他们大战一场，以一对二取得胜利，然后扬长而去？”红蜘蛛说，语气完全是反话。

这座城市的结构很容易受到近距离病毒粒子扫描的影响，”狂飙说。“我找到了内部结构的一个后门。于是，我用一个小诡计调走了钢锁——发送一个其他机器恐龙的求救信号。他离开后，我就制服了铁皮，并在起飞前尽可能多地破坏了指挥中心。”

威震天僵住了。“是吗。那么你造成了什么程度的破坏？”

“我相信我成功地将这座城市的完成期限拖后了至少一个月。”狂飙说。

“哇噻，简直可以上感动赛博坦了。”红蜘蛛讥嘲地说，威震天双眼中怒火燃烧。“您不是最欣赏这种主观能动性高涨的战士吗？”

狂飙瞥了他一眼。“我看不出任汽车人按他们的计划时间完成这座城市有什么战略利益。”

“战略利益?”威震天嘶声道。“你这个画蛇添足的蠢货，战略利益就是，一旦这座城市建成，汽车人就会用他们溺爱的有血有肉的人类把它塞满!使他们自己和城市的防御毫无用处!我们已经根据他们的后勤供应表作好了计划，整整准备了六个月！你把这整个计划都给打乱了，你这白痴!”

狂飙倒也预计到了可能会有的怒火，但真正地面对他的预计成为现实时还是有点失措。好在他有所准备。他停了一刻，然后说：“这座城市直接变形将人类建筑物庇护在里面就可以了吧？我没发现会有所暴露的地方。”

威震天猛地眯起双眼。“什么？”

“你还真是个货真价实的蠢货啊。”红蜘蛛说。“你以为这整个城市都能变形？你从哪儿生出这个绝妙的念头来的？”

“从我在控制中心找到的那个变形部件，”狂飙说。一片沉默。他拿出了自己封闭在子空间里的碎片。“我不能把整个装置拿走，但我确实取走了足够大的一部分，这样就可以迫使他们从头开始重建它——”

吊钩猛窜过来，一把把它从他手里夺了过去，举到他面前的半空中，处理器快速扫描，对电路模式和相互交织的量子纤维进行建模时双眼中光芒疯狂闪烁。“唔?”威震天说道。

“哦。”吊钩说。“哦，真是无与伦比。哦哦，千斤顶这次真是拼了老命了……”

“能变形吗？”威震天嘶嘶道。

“能啊，绝对能。”吊钩说，语气像做梦一般。狂飙有点困惑地看着他；吊钩偶尔也会把工程设计的纯粹美学看得比它们的军事价值更重要，但狂飙从未见过他如此纯粹的热情。“给我一点时间，我想我可以模拟出来…”吊钩的双眼发出了几次光学脉冲，然后他突然打开了一个全息投影模块，环绕这块实体部件，其余的变形部件以半透明的影像一层层模拟出来，每层都以不同颜色标明以便观察。

威震天，声波和红蜘蛛都凑过去打量着，研究这个全息图；吊钩转向狂飙追问道：“你还搜集到了别的数据吗？你看没看到过什么关节？你有没有读取到拉力数据，那个材料，用在——”

狂飙默默地递出一片数据芯片，吊钩一把夺过来，然后顿了一下，停住，去瞅威震天。威震天甚至都没从全息图上转开目光，只是说，“声波，”然后向芯片示意一下。

声波取走芯片，将之插入杀毒模块。“该芯片无病毒。”片刻后他说。“数据来源：提取自汽车人数据库。经智能匹配处理。以通用霸天虎标准二级加密。”他弹出芯片，递给吊钩，后者立刻将芯片插入自己模块，然后就坐在那儿，一边下载一边两眼放空眉头紧皱；铲土机不耐烦地在他旁边等着轮到自己下载。

“哦也，”吊钩说。“啊哦哦哦……好棒……哦你烦不烦，你等会。”他拍开铲土机的爪子，后者正在他数据模块旁边咔哒咔哒地捏爪子。“好了给你行了吧。”他一边把芯片弹出递过去一边继续处理数据。“威震天，他把我们需要的资料都下过来了。我一周之内就能设计一个咱们自己的，但是更好——这有几个缺陷，他们在一些不必要的地方装了好些装甲跟防护，真是渣渣汽车人——哦，我可以为你建造一座毁灭一切的堡垒——”

“你冷静一点。”威震天低吼道，从全息图转过身来。“他们这群无家无靠的流亡者才需要这样的堡垒，而我们拥有的是赛博坦所有的城市！声波，评估结果？”他示意狂飙。

“汽车人自愿让我们获得这种情报的几率：0.003%。” 声波说。“结合目前霸天虎的编程、边境霸天虎前哨的知识水平，总体设计水平，该操作为汽车人间谍任务的几率:低于可能性的最小阈值。推荐受释囚犯的标准处理流程。

“很好，”威震天说。他转向狂飙。“我错了，”他说。狂飙差点没抑制住自己在惊讶中的畏缩，威震天继续说了下去。“你破坏这座城市的举动是对的，你给我们带来了无价的情报。你不能再回到那个查阿星球去了。声波，带他下去进行例行审问。一旦你清除了他的嫌疑，就把他列入花名册——”威震天又上下扫了狂飙一眼，“暂且按一半领能量。”他结束道。“吊钩，铲土车，我要在四小时内得到一份完整的城市更新示意图，上面要标出你能识别的任何弱点。红蜘蛛，开始策划一场破坏行动。我要你至少再拖延一个月——”

“我能达到更大的战果，”红蜘蛛立刻说，指着北墙。“啊，我不敢相信他们建造这个东西只是为了保护人类。假设这真的是他们通常的愚蠢行为而不是假装的，我们只要执行一次突袭就能将城市的容量减半——”

声波轻碰了一下狂飙的胳膊，向走廊的方向点一点头；狂飙慢慢地转过身去跟着他走了，安慰于所有人都会把自己的动作迟缓理解为对例行审讯的厌恶。他本以为至少需要一个多星期的时间，期间展示了他的能力，并赢取到尊重之后，才能谨慎地向威震天提出一点改变既定任务计划的建议。相反，他似乎什么都不需要做。情况已然改变；相应的战术计划也作出改变。这是非常合理的，也正是他所期望的结果。他很清楚他应该感到满足；但他不能。他的一部分内心正在痛苦中哀泣。他没有想到，惊破天复生所需要的一连串事件流被如此迅速地破坏了。

他走进鉴别室，毫不犹豫地插上扫描缆线。这个过程当然让人不快，但他早就学到了，宁可忍受身体上的不适，也不能跳过流程。而且，声波正对他进行的扫描跟他们对抗五面怪时他确立的标准流程比起来，根本是不痛不痒。狂飙突然记起了这个标准流程，那是他们遭受了数起渗透防御的袭击后才建立的。

“声波，”他说，声波的脑袋从显示器后面探了出来。“你的扫描并没有包括对人格构成系统的表面层次的检查。我和我的同伴们最近发现了一些针对这些区域的感染。”

“进一步描述上述感染。”声波说。

“我不熟悉技术细节。我们的专家——”，这个专家当然就是声波自己——“把它描述为一个包裹在纳米病毒注射器中的神经解构器。病毒并不是直接作用于被感染者，而是被传播到中央通信网络，并从那里连锁感染所有相连的赛博坦人。”

声波暂停了一下，对这个描述进行了模拟，最后说：“该漏洞已识别。此种攻击所需的神经编程技术:远远超出了汽车人或霸天虎的目前能力。描述攻击的来源。”

“我和我的同伴们在一艘漂流的空间飞船上发现了相当古老的赛博坦生命形式的遗骸，”狂飙说，小心地调整他的音频处理器，控制着流向他的逻辑中心的能量流，以免被声波通过监控器观察到大脑中的异常活动：他现在与说谎只有一线之隔。他、瘟疫和扫荡队确实比其他所有的塞伯坦人都年轻很多，他们也确实曾经和一群死去的汽车人——五面怪的受害者——一起在一艘漂流的空间飞船上，但他们当时已经杀死了所有人。那是仁慈的安乐死。“对他们的尸检揭示了这种神经攻击。我们从未找到具体的施害者。”

“明白。”声波说。“将进行更深层次的神经系统扫描。不适感将提升。”

“我准备好了。”狂飙说，感到满足：他已经设法让霸天虎们增加了额外的防御力量，针对他们还不知道要害怕的敌人。

扫描完成时已经过了六个小时。确实需要一点努力来忍受对表层思考活动的探刺，但狂飙只是简单地手动加载了他在深空旅行中通常的精神程序，让自己迷失在一场模拟的哲学辩论中，与三位大师：游侠Kohir、骑士Palladian和破坏者Ytrymal一同徜徉。在扫描过程中，这完全占据了他的处理器和内存单元，而且还有一个额外的好处，进一步稳定了他混乱的内部电路。当拔出缆线时，他感到更加平静和稳定，尽管他的系统所受的无情刺探带来流连不去的痛楚。

“审讯已结束。”声波说。“可去医务室接受止痛处理。”

“我不需要。”狂飙说。“服役士兵有标准的日常职责吗？”

声波沉默地注视了他一会儿。“你不希望推迟服役。”

狂飙惊奇地看着他——当然了，声波还不了解他。“不。我不喜欢无所事事。”

声波紧紧地盯着他，狂飙毫不费力地承受着他的凝视。他知道很多人觉得声波那难以探查的表面令人不安，但就他自己而言，他一直觉得声波可能是所有霸天虎中最简单的。他们的念头，思考和共同的目标几如一体，只有一个分歧之处，那就是他对惊破天那无可比拟的忠诚。他是真正地献身于惊破天的人，本能地感觉到声波与他不同。他的纪律和服从绝无瑕疵，但是他的心却从来不曾敬服。

但到最后，这个障碍也被侵蚀掉了。他们一起战斗到最后，声波从未有一次动摇，从未有一次崩溃。他不会表露自己的感情，也不会说出他的感情：那是些什么东西?但他的行动所表示的却比其他赛博坦人的夸耀和呼喊要响亮一千倍。最后，狂飙把霸天虎的命运交在他的手里，自己毅然赴死，毫不犹豫，毫无畏惧。再也没有比这更高的赞扬了。

但对声波来说，他还只是一个谜。狂飙突然想到。在所有的东西中，这最会让声波产生挫败感。“你还不了解我。”他慢慢地说，声波歪一歪头，等着他继续说下去。“但除非有行动作后盾，否则语言是苍白无力的。你如果有意愿了解我，那么记得这个：我是一名霸天虎战士，这是第一，也是根本。我的本性还有其他方面，但没有什么能压过这一点。”

“自我评估已存档，”声波过了一会儿说。“释放认可：已进行。进入基地第六层，从事维修任务，时间一工作周期，随后到指定休息区阿尔法- 6进行休息和整理。于0250时至基地最底层训练中心进行锻炼，然后进行第二轮休息。技能评估定于2150时。依此循环。”

狂飙垂首表示服从，随即离开了。

****************

维修任务的工作周期包括清洗和修理不同的武器；这任务派给他是经过了深思熟虑的。工作过程中他肯定会被密切关注，如果搞破坏就会被抓住，几乎不会造成什么损失。与此同时，又可以检验他对本基地所使用武器的熟悉程度，并因此为他提供方便：如果事出危急，就算只有别人的武器也能够进行反击就最好不过了。并且也可以对他的基本机械技能进行评估，并据此判断他完成其他任务的速度。

他并不是个有天份的机械师：他的双手并不是为了精细工作而设计的。但他认真研究过了霸天虎以及他们遇到过的敌人使用的每一种武器系统，这里没有什么他不熟悉的。他没有浪费时间去试图清理手指够不到的缝隙，而是把武器彻底拆成零件，用声波清洗器把它们全都冲洗干净，然后重新组装起来。房间里设置了一小排靶子:每一把武器他都先开火两次，每次都调整平衡和精度，最后再在不进行修正的情况下开一枪，看是否能正中靶心。他比较喜欢能在精确度和能量消耗之间取得平衡的武器。

他把三把经测试不合格、需要更换聚焦晶体的武器放在一边，考虑到它们的整体状况，很可能连修都不值得修，然后把剩下的放在了“可用”箱里。他刚做完这一切，照相机三人组就进来了，每人都搬着一个装满损坏武器的箱子，放在桌子上说:“这些也要修。”狂飙毫无怨言地点了点头:武器本身修不修的并不重要，但他显然会在很长一段时间内不被信任去干别的。

工作周期之后，他找到了休息区，发现主要是为比较小的赛博坦人设计的。在分配给他的房间里，有一个悬挂装置大到可以让他舒服地呆在里面，但由于一些轻微的损伤坏掉了；还有一个装置只比他小一点点。狂飙思考了一下，意识到这是另一个微妙的考验：是应该以训练周期开始前的充分休息为先呢，还是应该首先修复可以舒适休憩所需的睡眠单元？通常情况下他会首先满足休息的需要，但他们在他训练前给了他整整6个小时的时间，而他只需要5个小时来完成一个休息周期。于是他把较大的那台修好了。

他收起工具时，汽车大师和飞虎队们吵吵闹闹地闯了进来，汽车大师立刻朝那台较大的睡眠单元走去。“滚一边去。”他吼道。

狂飙转身面对他，那台睡眠单元就在他身后。这次冲突显然也是有人操纵的，但是飞虎队们只要稍有理由就会以力压人，就算对方也是跟他们一样的霸天虎。他们是想用伤害他来威胁他，打压他的地位，而扭转这种局面最简单的办法就是，真正地对对方造成威胁。“我正打算马上使用这个装置。”他说。“我并不喜欢挑起争斗，而且，事实上，我可以一个打你们五个，有必要的话，我也确实会打你们五个。怎么样？”

他们停下脚，彼此看来看去。“哎呦你是要挑事了？”抢劫说。“一个打我们五个？很能吹嘛小哥。”

再继续打嘴炮也没什么意义。“要么动手，要么苟着，要么挨揍。你们选吧。”狂飙说。

汽车大师哼了一声，挑起拇指对着他，一边扭头对他们说，“这货很拽——”

狂飙手出如电，一把薅住了汽车大师的胸甲上下缘，随即将他放翻，整个儿举起来，摔到了另外四个人身上，把他们四个哐地一声全砸在下面——可能会砸几个坑，但不会受什么重伤——封锁在下面叫“我的老天！”，汽车大师刚挣扎着要跳起身来，狂飙已经从子空间抽出了他的氧化激光枪，枪口就顶在汽车大师的双眼之间，逼得他定在原地，把那四个牢牢压住。“还打吗？”他柔声问。

汽车大师警觉地在他和枪口之间来回看。“呃——不打了。行吧，不打了。”

“很好。”狂飙说。他还枪入鞘，伸出一只手，轻松地将汽车大师拉起身来。“你们是飞虎队。”

汽车大师停了停，其他人正乱七八糟地爬起来，闻言也看向他。“对。”他谨慎地说。

狂飙点点头。“我知道你们对西伯利亚输油管道那次突袭。你们造成的损害报告真是让人印象深刻。”

“你听说过我们！”抢劫欢欣鼓舞地说。“你们那个那么偏僻的小地方——你之前说你从哪来的来着？”

“查阿星球。”狂飙说。

他跟他们多聊了一会儿，学到了一些目前飞船上常用的地球材料的拉力系数，然后以接下来有预定的训练为由退开了，进入睡眠单元中。飞虎队也没再纠缠他。他进入睡眠周期时遇到了一点困难：当他关闭自己的感知系统时，处理器却突然倒放了赛博坦表面燃起遮天大火的景象，他突然间几乎被一股可怕的悲痛压倒：他们都死了，都死了，连这些这个宇宙中还活着的所有人都死了……惊破天……

但是，他也经历过许多痛苦了，他只有一次允许过痛苦妨碍他的工作。他完全打开处理器，在整整47秒的时间里，忍受着它在他所有的情绪回路中引发的极度痛苦，然后他刷新了自己的系统，从他的三级记忆库中重新载入了辩论。在接下来的2.3分钟里，他控制着自己的能量流逐渐降到睡眠周期的水平，并也将系统的其他部分一起下降。仅仅过了1.72分钟，他就进入了休息周期，伴着骑士Palladian的争辩声，他正在阐述，战士最重要的品质是他在战场上的决策速度。

狂飙在训练周期开始前的9分钟再次恢复了全部意识。他呆在睡眠单元里，跑了一遍内部诊断:安静的工作环境和休息周期让他的自我修复系统有了充足的工作时间，尤其是多亏了汽车人毫无防备地为他加满了能量。他的功能性是93%:比他经历过的绝大多数的战时条件都要好。

他一直下到基地最底层，进入训练层：一个墙壁经过了加强的大房间，里面有一个高强度战斗模拟器。不过，他不喜欢模拟器：他觉得模拟器使战士们倾向于在过于危险的演习上浪费时间，因为知道输了也不会死，最后在真正的实际战斗中反而不愿冒险。房间里没有别人，也没有提供任何指示：显然是让他自己设定内容。他将模拟器推到墙边，空出地方，跪在房间中央，清空自己的头脑，集中注意力。全身心地沉浸在战斗中对他来说总是会有一种深深的解脱感。他的思绪在体战术数据库中那令人眼花缭乱的可能性中徘徊了一会儿，就像在打量一场盛宴：是瓦尔多式的徒手格斗？密涅瓦式的互搏训练？利用这个难得的安静机会去探索一些他还没有掌握的新技术是很诱人的，但是对现实的考虑最终将他引回了他喜欢的奥勒加式，相对他的总体设计和控制系统，这是对他来说最有效的徒手格斗术。他还在观察期。

决定好之后，他就不再考虑其它的。他并没有收到使用训练房间的任何时间限制，而且在接受技能评估前只需要再休息五个小时，所以他进入到第一级，第一式的起始位置，并开始缓慢的精确运动，四肢的每一转动都经过精确计算，保持着同样的速度直到将这一式做到完满。

他以同一速度开始第五式的时候，角落里传出一声不耐烦的叹息，轰隆隆从磁带模式变身回来：他一直藏在堆在那儿的一些设备里。“你逗我呢。”他叫道，跺着脚出去了。狂飙没理他：轰隆隆或许会因为不听命令而受惩罚，但那不是他的责任。他没让这个干扰打断他的练习序列。

他完成了第五式，水一般流畅地升到了第二级，这一级的各个体式的复杂升级了，每一式的动作都必须在前一式开始之前衔接，速度也加倍了。他做到这一级第三式的一半时，轰隆隆又跺着脚回来了，还拖着声波，伸手指着他。“你看!不相信我吗?他还在做那个奇怪的慢动作!”

声波低头看看轰隆隆，然后抬头看着他。“狂飙。说明你的训练计划。” 

“奥勒加单人体战术全篇。”狂飙说，动作的流畅性不曾稍变。“这个过程还得持续几个小时。你希望我加速吗?”

“等下，你要这样训练好几个小时？”轰隆隆说。“呃，拜托了，声波！我会疯掉的——”

“按你的训练计划进行。”声波说，于是狂飙就将他们从意识中退到了后台。片刻后，声波又离开了，只有不开心的轰隆隆坐在门边上，生气地瞪他。狂飙结束第四式时他突然说：“你他妈的为啥要练些这个？你这么大，你可以在模拟器里把汽车人像易拉罐一样砸扁啊！”

“如果坚持一周以上，奥勒加体战术可以将反射速度提高6%。”狂飙说。“这是适合我这种配置的战士的最有效的训练计划，虽然如果跟其他形式的体战术相结合，其效果可以更加提高，但所用的时间也更长。仅仅在模拟器里假装打击汽车人，对一个近期就要上战场的战士没有任何好处，就算他不作战，也几乎不能从中受益。”

“听不懂你在说啥。”轰隆隆说，听起来有点困惑。“奥——啥？我在档案库里都检索不到。”

“如果你有兴趣，我可以从我的私人档案库里下一份给你。”狂飙说。他完成了第五式，进入了第三级，这一级要提前激活三个动作，而且速度重新加倍。

“我去！这是干嘛？”轰隆隆说。

“我进入了第三级。”狂飙说。“从第四级开始，我将不再回应你，因为届时我的处理器必须全力运行体战术。所以如果你还有什么想问的，抓紧时间。”

“你还能打更快？”

“第四级，第五级，都会更快。”狂飙说。“第六级是专精级。之后的级别将依据前一级自行生长，不可预测。”

“这真的是我见过的最诡异的东东。”轰隆隆说。“嘿，我能再叫几个人来看吗？可不能让迷乱错过这个。”

“我听从给我的指令，但我不知道你们是怎样的。”狂飙说。“你可以自行其是。”

轰隆隆离开了，又带着迷乱回来，这时狂飙进入了第四级。他能听到他们在交谈，但印象模糊，只是知道他们在场而已：他们并不重要。他的全部注意力都集中在保持速度和充分提前发起每一个动作上。他正在接近阈限，感到自己慢慢进入升级状态。

在第六级进行到一半时，他进入了那种状态，时间和有意识的决定都消失了。只有永恒不息的无尽的体战术，每一个动作都同时被它前面的动作所支配，并塑造之前的动作，永无止境的流动着，迫使他所有的电路发挥出最佳的效率。他知道什么时候有人进来看他，但他的情绪系统并没有相应活跃起来，即使红蜘蛛进来，抱着胳膊看了一会儿，然后冷笑道:“我这辈子从没见过这么蠢的事。他要在战场上做什么，请汽车人跟他跳舞?”

“红蜘蛛，你比平常还要蠢。”威震天说，就在门边。“朝他开枪。”

“啥？”红蜘蛛说。

“你聋吗？”威震天说。“动手啊，朝他开枪。”

红蜘蛛耸耸肩，抽出枪。他的站姿，他胳膊的动作，他枪口的瞄线，武器的充能过程，一切的一切都纳入了狂飙的计算中。激光枪的一击从狂飙头顶掠过，无害地击中了墙壁，而狂飙的体战术依然继续。

“矮油？红蜘蛛，你的瞄准系统是不是出问题了？”轰隆隆窃笑。

“熊孩子你给我闭嘴，我的瞄准系统哪有——”

“再来。”威震天打断他。

“啥？”红蜘蛛看他。

“再来，红蜘蛛。”威震天说。

红蜘蛛不能置信地看了看他，然后一转身，朝狂飙连射十数枪，每一枪都是千余个数据点，落入无尽的数据流中，狂飙优美地一一避过。“什么——这肯定是什么把戏！”红蜘蛛叫道。“他肯定开了个力场——”

“他进入了奥勒加体战术的高级阶段。”威震天说。“只要他能维持住体战术，你在他的传感器范围内就做不出任何他的系统无法调整的事情。狂飙，在下一级完满时结束体战术。”

威震天下达命令的这一瞬间，狂飙就知道自己会在四十三个动作后达到完满，正是第十二级的结束处。他速度愈来愈快，稳定地迈向那里，终于骤然而止。离达到最优效果还稍有距离，但威震天正眼睛闪闪发光地看着他。“你会双人体战术吗？”他问。

狂飙点点头。威震天卸下自己的臂炮，倚在墙边，走上来跟他相对而站。“你不必从头一步步来。”威震天说。“从第三级开始。”

“听您的吩咐。”狂飙说。威震天向他招手，示意开始，狂飙当即一拳挥向他的光学元件，而威震天迅捷地回身避开。

“卧槽。”轰隆隆嘀咕。

显然，威震天很久没有将体战术作为日常练习了，但很明显，他几乎一定曾经是体战术的大师，其水平远远高于狂飙自己。狂飙让他控制速度，威震天掌控着动作，逼他提高更胜以往的反应速度，他们一起开始向阈限状态爬升。直接从第三级开始的话，要维持住体战术就更难，但在第五级开始时，狂飙毫无疑问地知道他们会再次升上去。威震天的速度稍慢一些，他的臂展也较短，但他的力量足以弥补这一点；他在体战术中一层层攀升，其威力是如此之大，以至于他的动作几如残影般暂停在空气中。

他们在第六级结束时进入了阈限状态，从那里开始，就是纯粹的激情发挥了。狂飙曾经和他在明图斯5号上挖到的大师一起打过十几次双人体战术，这位大师把单人版和双人版都教给了他，他后来又教会了钢锁，之后他们将此作为定期训练，打过五十次，也许六十次。但狂飙很清楚，威震天将这套体战术打到完满大概有一百万次了，他以骇人又优雅的姿态向上一级级攀升，演变出更令人惊讶的复杂性，狂飙从未见过，甚至是在远古的全息记录中也不曾出现过，他们螺旋般彼此旋绕，互相挥击的速度令人眼花缭乱，他们在房间里不停移动，从二维到三维，甚至开始围绕挤进来看热闹的霸天虎们旋转跳跃，就算他们吓得上蹿下跳地躲避，这些动作也都只是和谐中的谐音罢了。

当他们一个接一个地越过完满点时，它们像星爆一样闪耀着。他们迅速地升了一级又一级。狂飙通常会在第30级结束，而他之前的最高纪录，甚至在单人版，也只是第53级。量子处理的速度将在第92级达到极限；他读到过这样的推测:一旦超过这个极限，要么体战术崩溃，要么就会进入另一种状态，但他从来没有找到任何人达到那个极限的记录。他们一口气越过五十级，依然向上；威震天把他们的速度推到了新的高度。到八十九级，他们陷入了势均力敌的激烈搏斗中，每一拳都集中了他们全身的力量，到了八十九级的顶点，终于结出了果实；每一击的速度和力量都足以致命，对方的每一击都仅仅以微米之差避过，狂飙突然鲜明地意识到死亡的阴影罩住了体战术，一个无形的监督者，等待着抓住心有畏缩的一方。

他片刻也不曾动摇，只觉得快乐填满胸怀，威震天在他对面突然放声大笑起来，几乎是一种惊奇的喜悦，狂飙意识到，在他们继续升级的时候，这套体战术的终点将是死亡；另一个存在的领域，有那么一瞬间，他几乎渴望走得更远，一直追逐这种纯粹直到最后——

但他和威震天都有未了之事。他们同时回身，螺旋形地展开最后一场致命而优雅的交锋，倏然间他们转入静止，装甲间仅差毫厘，双臂展开，对面而立。阈限状态消失了，狂飙放下双臂，向威震天躬身，后者满心欢悦地对他露齿而笑。“声波！”他回头叫道。

“在，威震天。”声波从门边回答，狂飙这时才更清晰地意识到那儿挤着十来个霸天虎，都缩在墙边，嘴巴大张。

“把他列入明天的袭击队伍，另外将他的军衔提升为一等兵。”威震天说。他又大笑了一声，抓紧狂飙的肩甲，欣赏地晃了晃他。“怪不得你能毫发无伤地从汽车人手里逃脱！我简直等不及放你上战场了。”他说，带着凶猛的喜悦。“他们这一下可要被我们打蒙了。去加满油，好好歇一歇。0430出发！”

他又捶了下狂飙的肩膀，转过身去，一伸手绰起臂炮装回肩上，毫不迟疑地大步走出门去，动作中多了一层流畅。红蜘蛛一直眯着眼打量着场中，也立即转身离开了。声波对狂飙点点头，跟着他们走了出去。狂飙环视了一下周围的霸天虎，其中大多数也都在望着他，带着点不确定的神色。对他们来说，他还是个新人，而且现在看来，还拥有致命而强大的力量，但说不定也同样地残忍恶毒。他回头看看正坐在一堆设备上的轰隆隆。“唔，轰隆隆，你现在明白体战术的意义了吗?”

“你在逗我？”轰隆隆怀疑地说。“嘿，别人也能学吗？”

“奥勒加式更适用于速度和力量基本平衡，但力量稍胜一筹的重装战士，”狂飙说。“你的话，练迪米纳循环更好一点。” 他停顿了一下，环视了一下房间，补充道：“最近我上前线跟汽车人厮杀的机会比你们所有人都少。我也很愿意把我的技能传下去。如果有人乐意的话，我将很高兴与霸天虎战士们分享我学到的东西。”

这是一个邀请，而他们也接受了：他们全都挤到他身边，急切地向他问问题——他在哪儿学到的体战术，现在就教他们第一式好不好，更适合他们的是哪种——他们脸上洋溢着渴望和鲜明的兴奋，这是他从没在他的战友脸上见过的，甚至在五面怪进攻之前都没有，而他突然需要他所有的每一分自制力和体战术给他带来的镇定来控制住自己，不要在他们面前扭过头去，藏起他脸上无法解释的痛苦表情。

************

狂飙在突袭时间前的半小时起来，去训练室进行了一个快速热身程序，虽然经过了前一天的体战术后几乎不需要。还有几个战士也在做准备，他们没有交谈，只是简短地彼此点了点头。他已经回顾了任务参数：一次针对人类电厂的简单攻击，目标是夺得500单位的能量——他了解到，对当前标准来说，这只是一次小行动，而对在查阿度过的日子来说，这听起来就像是不可思议的财富。那时候，他们不得不从干涸的星球上一次榨取区区十数个单位的能量，而在赛博坦上，汽车人们却能靠着他们的地球同盟建起壮观的喷泉。

长期的能源短缺无疑加重了惊破天的伤势，也加速了他的精神衰弱。没错，他拿走了最大的份额，但他本身的设计也必须要求最大的份额。狂飙本人的系统被设计的非常高效，瘟疫和扫荡队们甚至更甚。但就连他们也陷入长久的饥渴中，几乎只能靠能量循环管网中的涓滴细流和代谢产物勉强维持到下次劫掠的成功，才能吃一顿饱的。狂飙曾经试图建立一个计划表，针对低水平目标进行定期的持续劫掠，以此维持住稳定补给，但却经常被惊破天破坏计划，因为他总是率领所有人去进行毫无计划的大规模突袭，往往使战士们成为疲兵饿卒，过于疲惫或伤重，无法去执行这种小任务。绝望之中，狂飙常常因为无人可用，不得已单独出击，尽管这样意味着惊破天将独自陷入沉默的阴郁中，与他人隔绝，没有人，甚至瘟疫都不敢冒险与他交谈。之后，惊破天会不肯说话，不肯动作，好几个小时甚至好几天，就算狂飙哀求他喝点能量，哀求他离开王座，哀求他下命令让他去执行，他毫无所动。

那些日子离他已经非常遥远了。在人类冲来援救他们的汽车人朋友之后，一度得冒死去偷取的能量被源源不断地输送到他们手里。自从他从修理床上重新起身，接过赛博坦残余的唯二两支军队的指挥权后，他再也没有忍受过一次饥饿。

但是他情愿放弃所有从地球流向月球基地的能量，他将毫不犹豫地选择在缺乏能量导致的饥饿和眩晕中度过余生，就算要在银河系中最肮脏，最黑暗的角落搜寻残羹余沥度日也好，只要他的君主回来。只要他的君主重回往日的荣耀，就如同狂飙深锁在他的数据库中的一样，那光辉灿烂的二百三十九个小时中，他侍奉着银河系中有史以来最强大的战士，就算在全盛时期的征服者威震天也不过是这位巨人的前身而已。

他将渴望那灰烬一般的滋味从脑海中抹去，重新把注意力集中在任务上。他本人被编入了红蜘蛛指挥的空中力量里；他对此毫无期待，听红蜘蛛趾高气扬地作了一场毫无必要的战前讲话以后更是加倍不爽，因为这场讲话与其说鼓舞他们完成任务，还不如说红蜘蛛是觉得发表演讲的自己帅绝人寰。他作出的唯一一个具体的战术指导是嘲讽地说：“狂飙，你去殿后。要是有人不长眼到向你开枪，随便你怎么打好了。唯一的问题是我不知道他们会不会等你打完那个体战术。“

狂飙什么也没说。他并没有军衔，没有资格作出反应。无论如何，一名高级军官对他麾下的战士恶语相向，这本身就是可悲到不值得作出反应的行为。他们出发时，他静静地飞在队尾，利用飞行的时间来评估他的战友们的素质。他们基本都是Seeker改型，变身模式专为空战设计，而且他们的飞行姿态轻车熟路。但是，惊天雷明显偏离了飞行队形，只是为了获得更大的个人空间；闹翻天毫无目的地对着飞过的鸟乱射，浪费能量；喷气机、挽歌和冲锋倒是维持住了飞行队形，但是他们整个飞行过程中都在一个三向通道上私聊，其他人只能听见低低的静电声却听不见对话内容，毫无意义又令人恼火；大火车和闪电偶尔彼此凶狠吐槽，声音小到要不是狂飙装备了宽幅传感器都听不到。这些不守纪律的行为，红蜘蛛一律视而不见，甚至他自己还时不时地在飞行过程中炫个技。而且，他领头的飞行速度有点浪费燃料，还快到让三变战士们有点不适应。狂飙一开始没意识到这是特别针对他的，直到大火车终于失去耐心，在公共频道里怒吼“喂！这货一路都把机头顶在我引擎上我受够了！你消停点行不，他跟的很轻松好吧！”，然后红蜘蛛才不情不愿地把速度降了下来。

他们离目标还有四十分钟的飞行距离时，战斗频道噼啪作响，随后响起了声波的声音：“汽车人已进行战斗响应。飞行太保将到达。” 攻击矢量图同时传了过来。飞行太保正从他们的侧翼逼近，大火车和闪电自然是他们的主要目标：他们可以携带最多的能量。理应立刻命令他们飞到队伍的最前面并全力超速，但红蜘蛛只命令:“保持队形!”，仍然将他们留在之前的位置上。狂飙默默地调整了速度，在他和三变战士之间留出了更大的机动空间，以备受到攻击时闪避，同时将自己挡在了他们和飞行太保的攻击路线之间。

飞行太保们出现在视线内，并不断逼近时，红蜘蛛终于下令：“听我指示，准备执行阿尔法-92号规避动作!”

唯一的问题是，阿尔法-92号规避动作诡异地不存在于数据库中；一瞬之后，狂飙发现它必然是刚刚被删了，就在这电光石火的瞬间，红蜘蛛叫道“就是现在！”，整支队伍顿时从他身边分为两支，翻身降落，眨眼间没入底下厚厚的云层之下，将他孤零零地丢在原地。飞行太保们正在这一刻同时开火：红蜘蛛对时机的把握可谓高超精妙，就算狂飙此刻情绪回路中正怒火狂燃，他也仍然产生了一丝对此的冷酷的欣赏。幸运的是，就算这提前片刻的警告也足够了：他全速启动他的反推器，向着飞行太保的阵列猛地反冲了过去，角度恰好从银剑和空袭之间掠过。这猛烈的攻势把飞行太保们惊得叫了一声，本能地一偏头：他径直冲到了他们的阵列后方，咬住了他们的尾巴，而且他可是早就装好导弹了。

冲击波导弹在他们的队伍中间爆炸，迫使他们分散开；狂飙立刻瞄准了飞火，后者像往常一样，对即将到来的战斗注意力不够集中，采取规避动作太晚，结果被导弹轰了个满脸花，晕头转向。狂飙全速向他冲过去，飞火拼命规避，结果被狂飙的一颗重力场诡雷正击中起落架，顿时失控，惨叫着疯狂旋转掉了下去。

“飞火！”空袭叫着，一翻身，不管不顾地朝狂飙直扑过去，激光枪连连射击：狂飙无视系统的疼痛和伤害报告，一直等到他的距离够近，然后只用他的氧化激光枪发射了一枪。爆炸在空袭全身闪耀着电光，然后钻进装甲将电路融的乱七八糟。片刻之后，他也从空中走弧线掉了下去，一路喷出滚滚浓烟。

显然，随后银剑将命令剩下两人向他靠拢，试着形成一个紧密阵形围捕他。狂飙加速冲到他们的飞行路径前面，然后骤然后退，占据了弹弓应该去的左翼空间别住他。他尾部发动机的装甲之强远远超过弹弓相对脆弱的架构，因为过去四年来千斤顶曾两次为他重铸装甲，每次都利用最新的原子结构，使装甲的强度达到他曾经为汽车人同伴所设计的一倍之多，同时质量又轻到可以满足霸天虎们的飞行需要。

弹弓一头撞上了他，机鼻被这股冲力撞得塌成一整块，痛的大声惨叫。其他人还没反应过来，狂飙已经横向翻滚到了银剑的位置，用他自己的磁性翼钩锁住了这位队长的翅膀，然后毫不留情地带着他，一边水平疯狂旋转一边向下猛冲，转速差不多达到一松手银剑就要飞出地球的程度了。然后他咔地松开了翼钩，旋身一飞冲天，而银剑已经被甩得晕头转向，完全无力控制，打着转地坠向地面。现在就剩俯冲一个全须全尾的了，他也是飞行太保中战力最强的一个，但现在孤身一人，完全不构成什么威胁。他之前跟在银剑身后俯冲下来，他们一分开就向狂飙不断射击：他的激光枪也确实有几发打中了狂飙的翅膀，但没有造成什么实质上的损害。狂飙加速向他扑过去，俯冲优雅地做了一个规避动作——如果他只是个专精空战的机型，那这一招确实会管用。但狂飙只是直接开了他的Z型推进器，一枪命中俯冲的机腹。他用不着再开第二枪。

狂飙绕着交战区域转了一圈，确认所有的飞行太保都已经被打下来了：他们要么已经坠地，要么正在坠地。其中三架的受损程度，他判断，需要一个多月的修复时间。他转过身，扫描前方，找到了继续前进中的霸天虎机队。他已经远远落后了，要想赶上去必须使用助推发动机。他现在已经火冒三丈，于是故意把助推器的工作时间延长了5秒钟，以开足马力的咆哮姿态掠过队列，然后才切断引擎，让红蜘蛛吃他的尾烟。

“狂飙！”红蜘蛛说，冲过烟雾以后发现狂飙正贴在他身边飞，连忙往旁边一避。“你能追上来真是太好了。你真该多花点时间熟悉一下这次空中训练。甩掉飞行太保们麻烦吗？”

“并不，指挥官。”狂飙漠然地说。“因为您在战前允许我自由交火，所以我就尽力而为了。他们都已被击落，3人受伤，2人致残。我受了一点伤，但无关紧要。”他开启反向推进器，越过队形的其余部分，精确地回到他的殿后位置。

空中频道的公频一片寂静。“他吹牛呢吧？”闪电对大火车喃喃道。

“我来搜搜看。”大火车咕哝道。“反正在空中是没有……”他声音消失了。

“咋样？”闪电嘶嘶道。

“他没吹牛。”大火车说，声音里都是懵逼的。“他们都落地了。三个没动作，两个回到了人形模式。而且都受伤了。”

他们两个都沉默了。然后闪电嘶嘶道：“公告所有人。”

“哈？”大火车说。

“红蜘蛛为了阴一把新人连我们也坑在里面！公告所有人。”

“哦，好吧。”大火车说，然后在公共频道里说：“空军指挥官，我的扫描证明狂飙确实击落了五个汽车人。3人受伤，2人致残。”

“少在主频里聊天！保持频道清洁！”红蜘蛛在公频里怒吼。

“哦，对不起，红蜘蛛。”大火车毫无诚意地回嘴，“我觉得大伙都得了解一下呗。”

狂飙心里一波接一波的恼火的巨浪达到了顶点，成为了真正的愤怒的狂潮：这些叽叽歪歪的傻蛋们吵来吵去戳来戳去，而毁灭的深渊已经在前面裂开，即将要把他们全都吞没了！“也许我们现在可以停止喋喋不休，专注于任务本身！”他在频道中咆哮道。“而且你们能不能争点气！维持住能跟霸天虎战士相配的纪律性！你们到底是霸天虎还是毕宿五上的泥虫！拿点样子出来！”

剩下的飞行时间里，频道中一片寂静。尖头三人组悄不作声。连惊天雷都默默地蹭回了自己的飞行位置。

***************

他们回到基地数小时后，威震天就叫狂飙去他办公室。狂飙刚去领了他的半份口粮——还没有提到标准份额——也才把自己装甲修好，受的只是小伤，他自己就料理了。还没有人把他加到之后的任务表里，所以他正打算进入睡眠周期。但是他接到通知后，就立刻动身去了指挥中心。威震天正在对这次劫掠进行复盘。行动本身当然很成功：他们抢到了将近600单位的能量，而且毫无损伤地回到了基地；而汽车人却因为失去了空中力量的掩护而又减员了四个。

威震天从屏幕上播放的画面转过身来，面对狂飙。“毕宿五上的泥虫？”

狂飙磨了磨牙。声波当然会监听着所有频道了。“我很抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”

“对领导讲话不得体。”

威震天哼了一声。“要是我连这个也要计较，红蜘蛛不用两天就要被砍头了。就连他也没有胆量来在这个上抱怨你。”

“我并不追求红蜘蛛的认可。”狂飙说。

威震天向后靠住椅背，看起来简直愉快。“他可是全军二把手啊。你追求的是什么？”

“纪律，荣誉，诸如此类。在他的品质中踪影不见的东西。”

威震天大笑。“你又要说毕宿五上的泥虫了。”他微微一歪头。“我很好奇。你是怎么做到让大火车为你作证的？这要比你自己的口说无凭有利得多。”

“我希望不要由我来解释别人的行为。”

“我不管你希望什么。”威震天说。“回答问题。”

狂飙慢吞吞地说：“大火车对我之前的宣布有疑义。所以他因为好奇去证实了一下。他和闪电对红蜘蛛之前做出的一个战术决定很不高兴，因此，作为报复，他在公用频道上宣布了他的证实。”

“而那个战术决定是？”

“在得到飞行太保逼近的消息后，他还把他们留在后方。”

“而他这样做是因为……”威震天循循善诱。

“他想要执行某个特殊的规避策略。”

威震天现在对他皱起眉头来了。“狂飙，你知道吗，我的肩关节是经过三重强化固定的。我有一次不得不自行将我的胳膊拽到脱臼。这都没有听你说话费事。你当然不是不敢当面打红蜘蛛的脸，但是你到底是为什么不直接告诉我，他为了让飞行太保们把你当靶子而偷偷从数据库里删掉了一个空中规避策略？”

狂飙停了停。“威震天，吾王——”

“叫我威震天就行了。我们都知道我地位如何，不需要卑躬屈膝。”

狂飙压住一股不知何来的剧烈颤抖，一波强烈的感情被他不加思索地推到一边。“有一句话，我本不当讲，但是如果不说，我就不能回答你的问题。”

“你尽管说。”

“红蜘蛛阴险狡诈，不知轻重，自私自利。”狂飙说。“每当要他在为事业服务和为自己的小我服务之间做出选择时，他一定会选错的那一边。”

“继续啊。”威震天说，听起来十分愉悦。“把你的真实想法说出来。”

“而你不可能直到现在还看不清这一点。”狂飙说。“但，他依然是你的二把手。因此，你一定是因为别的原因，能抵消掉他缺点的原因而将他留在这个位置的。对我来说，告诉你他又一次展现了自己的瑕疵似乎毫无意义。”

“如果红蜘蛛越界太过，我偶尔也会惩罚他。惩罚不会让他永远留在界限内，但确实有一定的抑制作用。”

狂飙微微耸肩。“他已经被惩罚了。”

威震天眯起眼睛。“是嘛？那么，是什么样的惩罚呢？”

“如您所知。我战败了他以为一定会打败我的敌人，大火车公开为我站台，他在自己的部下面前显得十分无能。”狂飙说。“这种惩罚比别的会更令他难受。”

威震天指尖敲着控制台的边缘，打量着他，估算着他。“好吧。”最后，他说。“你这么想亲自对付红蜘蛛的话，我就放你试一试。几乎没有人做到过，但说不定你是个隐藏boss呢？走吧。”他转回控制屏幕，挥了挥手。

狂飙刚想转身回休息区去，忽然反应过来：威震天正在对这次战斗做复盘，反复模拟研究局部战术和武器差异的预期影响。这是一项有用但耗时，并需要处理器高度集中的工作，而且他几乎快要完成了，这意味着自从战斗结束他就没进入过休息周期，到现在大约连续工作了39个小时。这倒也还好，但是屏幕角落里显示，待办任务队列里还有23个高优先级的标红任务，而且似乎没有其他人在处理它们中的任何一个。“威震天。”

“唔？”威震天回头。

狂飙停顿了一下：威震天再次用上了那种令人迷惑的温和语气，带着玩世不恭的意味，仿佛威震天等着他开口要求什么东西——但他猜不出那应该是什么，于是就没再去想。“我能帮忙吗?”

威震天慢慢地转过身来，眯起眼睛。“说明白点，具体是帮什么忙?”

狂飙指指任务列表屏幕。“我对基本程序还不是很熟悉，但我很乐意做我能做的日常工作。”

威震天又用那种半信半疑的神情打量了他一会儿，然后眼中精光一闪。“那样的话，”他以一种略带恶意的口气说，“你就去做排班表好了。先排五天的，然后拿来给我看。”

他继续回头去工作。狂飙从任务总列表下载了过去六个月的排班表，并利用它来进行赋值计算。整体上看来，这个排班表还是很简单有效的，虽然里面有好些零零星星的例外，在他看来毫无道理，于是为了生成赋值将之忽略。这项工作十分难得：他必须熟悉所有现役士兵目前的能力，即使是他曾率领的那些战士，当下的能力也有些不同。并且他藉此对指挥处和属下部门的全面运作有了广泛的了解。工作结束后，要排出五天的任务表实在是小菜一碟：他甚至不用去核实他们有没有足够的能量去完成任务。

他回到威震天身边，交上排班表。威震天抬起头。“干的不是很快啊。”他点开排班表开始浏览。

“将来就不会花这么长的时间了，”狂飙说。“大量时间耗费在对所有现役人员的能力评估，并对现有算法进行反向工程后进行比较上。”

“多么勤勉努力。你用的什么算法? ”威震天的眼光没有离开排班表，扫视了一遍。

“我从任务优先级和执行能力开始，然后是当前的工作量和休息机会，就像当前的方法一样。然后我加入了作战系数——”

威震天回头看他。“作战系数?”

“确保每个霸天虎战士至少每两周有一次上前线的机会。”狂飙说。

“我明白了。好吧，继续说，”威震天说；脸上带着一种抑制不住的消遣的笑意。

“最后一个高优先参数是尽量减少能耗。在那之后，剩下的条件差不多都可以互换。有些维修任务是大多数士兵都不愿意做的；在可能的情况下，我随机地分配它们，倾向先分配给更高级别——”

“更高级别？”

“如果令人厌恶的任务与‘地位低微者执行’被联系在一起的话，这任务的讨厌指数会升的更快。”狂飙说。“将之分配给级别较高的士兵，则可以要求他们以身作则，树立一个毫无怨言地尽职履责的标杆形象，这也可以让他们感受到自己是在为霸天虎的事业做贡献。”

“哦，他们会的，不是吗？”威震天说。“这将是一个有趣的社会实验。你有没有给自己分配这类的讨厌——唔，瞧啊，你确实分配了。”他皱起眉头，排班表突然把狂飙自己的任务单独筛选了出来。“你给自己分配的竟然还更多。”

“当然了。”狂飙说。“不然别人肯定会怀疑我这样排班只是为了自己偷懒，而不是为事业服务。”

“当然了，”威震天说。“来吧，继续说，告诉我你那绝妙计划的其余部分，我很感兴趣。”

“基本上，工作时间也作为一个参数包括在内，但是优先级较低，免得拖拖拉拉反而有奖励。”狂飙说。“有些士兵喜欢专精于某一类任务，钻研成为专家；而有些士兵则更喜欢多样化。我试图根据过去的排班表确定他们的各自偏好，并在可能的情况下，确保某一项任务中至少有四名最近有经验的现役人员作为后备。最后是……”他犹豫了一下，但耸了耸肩，继续说下去。“一个有局限性的参数。”

威震天皱起眉头看着他。

“我有时会凭直觉指定某个士兵去执行某项任务。”狂飙说。“我不允许这种直觉凌驾于客观标准之上，但是在不存在其他决定性因素的情况下，我会这样做。”

“这么说你以前做过这类工作，是不是?”威震天若有所思地说。“奇怪。在一个不起眼的小基地，似乎不太需要精打细算到如此地步。

“我得说一句，”狂飙冷淡地说，“在资源稀少的地方，复杂性反而会增加。我们在人员方面没有那么多的选择，但我们必须选择任务的取舍，以及谁将承担后果。我觉得目前的任务比起来算容易的了。”而且，他没有补充说，跟管理汽车人比起来真是简单的仿佛入门级。他接手汽车人之后，简直被他们极度违反直觉的需求弄得焦头烂额：如果他们每周被派上战场超过一次，他们的睡眠周期就会出现奇怪的问题；他们要求非休息周期外的时间，却只是无所事事或是干些毫无意义的事情；如果不定期安排他们跟特定的朋友相处他们还会变得闷闷不乐——而谁跟谁是朋友完全是随机的！绝对没有客观标准或绑定原则！或者是他还没找到这个标准？而且每个汽车人对其特定朋友的名单都是独一无二的，但他们又不太会给对方提供互利互惠，几乎不会和谐一致，并且这个名单还会悄悄地起变化！他很快就不情不愿地对每一位曾经存在过的汽车人指挥官的组织能力产生了一种浩如烟海的钦佩之情。

“行吧，说的有理。”威震天说，一弹手把排班表关了。“这活以后就交给你了。再去排上六个周的，每周在公共网络更新一次。你可以作出调整的部分有……这么说吧，你看着弄吧。”

狂飙俯首，之后回到了总列表。如他所承诺的那样，编一份六周的排班表并不困难；事实上，时间跨度越长，他分配任务的效率就越高。完成后，他立刻把它发布到网络上:之前的排班表再过两天就用完了。“我已经完成了。还有其他任务吗?”他问道。

威震天心不在焉地朝任务队列挥了挥手。“你自便吧。”

狂飙浏览了一下任务列表：对基地外部的常规调查由于被忽略太久而上升到了优先队列的前列；这项任务被大多数霸天虎讨厌是因为在深海的压力下干活儿很是痛苦，但对他来说毫无难度。他把它分配给自己，设定了两天的期限，然后把它从队列中移除。思考片刻之后，他又回到了值勤表，编辑了一下，把大火车加入了例行维护任务：他执行涉海任务也不会遇到任何困难，而且他的扫描器要应付这项任务绰绰有余。

他浏览下去，又找到了另外四项自己可以完成的日常任务。另外，他发现了七项由清道夫（挖地虎之一）提交审批的不同的项目计划建议书，它们都曾多次被无情地踢出队列，但是清道夫马上又重新提交回来，就一直在里面占着位子。清道夫这个人，如果把什么任务交给他，他可以完成的非常好，但因为对表扬和尊重的极度渴望，他的判断力出现了缺陷，以至于养成了一种适得其反的习惯：他疯狂地向外提供处理器生成的几乎所有建议，试图获得大家的称赞，但是因为不加考虑，往往被所有人忽视，然后他就会闷闷不乐，向身边的人大发牢骚，弄得他的队友和大多数霸天虎都讨厌他。

在自己的宇宙，狂飙最终总结出了对付清道夫的终极办法：他把清道夫提出的任何建议都返到他自己手里，然后要求他同时提交十个含具体措施的实施计划书，需经过自行评估并按优先级排列顺序。那个排序最高的几乎还真是值得一读，考虑一下。而这就满足了清道夫的心愿，所以剩下的丢掉也就没关系了。这在很大程度上改善了他的工作效率和他的个性，进而也提高了挖地虎的整体表现，这是有统计学数据支撑的。狂飙目前还没有权力下达这样的命令，但他正要把清道夫的建议书给威震天看，并提出解决方案时，指挥中心的门突然开了，红蜘蛛冲了进来。

“威震天！那个新来的叫狂飙的白痴竟然未经我允许发布了一张新的值班表——”他一眼看见狂飙，猛地刹住脚，怒瞪他。狂飙冷冷地回视。这件被长期忽略的工作是归红蜘蛛负责的，真是一点也不让人吃惊，让人吃惊的是到目前为止竟然还维持的不错。

“哟，红蜘蛛，你这么不乐意，想不到啊。”威震天说，头都没抬。“我知道你多讨厌这项工作，所以寻思着就找别人来做呗。”

“啥？”红蜘蛛说，眼睛因愤怒而闪光。“他?他才来了两天！他甚至连一半现役士兵都没见过——”

“这样他都做出了一份很说得过去的排班表，而你能躲就躲。”威震天说。

“他连个军官都不是！”红蜘蛛叫道。

“咦，这话说的很对。”威震天若有所思地说。他转过椅子，打量着狂飙。“让一个大头兵来负责编值班表，确实不大合适。”

红蜘蛛把胳膊一抱。“我很高兴你这么明白事理。”

“所以我就把他提升为中尉好了。”威震天说。“恭喜啊，狂飙，对一个新人来说你升官升的很快嘛。”红蜘蛛都惊呆了，深吸一口气，刚准备爆发，不料威震天却猛然转向他，眼中是冷酷的威胁。“够了，红蜘蛛，姑且把这当作激励你工作的动力吧——不然的话，剩下的我说不定也会交给他。”

红蜘蛛怒火中烧，但他显然意识到自己已经踩到了高压线；他咽下一口恶气，转过身去，一句话也没说就走了。威震天微微一笑，看着他离去，但当他看向狂飙时，目光是冰冷无情的。“不要多想，”他威胁地说。“我所给予的，我也可以收回。”

狂飙低一低头。“我不会轻看这份荣誉，也不会轻视这份责任。”

“我们且走着看吧，”威震天说。他已经看完了最后的模拟，从控制台站起身来，俯视着狂飙。“并且要小心你的背后。目前来看，你是个人才。如果被红蜘蛛不小心推到焚化炉里了，那多可惜啊。”他一转身，大步走了出去。

狂飙把这个警告放到了后台，开始动手给清道夫写命令，他觉得自己现在已经有这个权限了。清单上还有六项他之前觉得自己没有权限处理的任务，现在也动手分配或者划给了自己。他完成以后，把这个进程关了，坐了一会儿，思考着当前情势。

威震天容忍着红蜘蛛的缺陷，而威震天不是个傻瓜。因此红蜘蛛必然拥有弥补这些缺陷的品质。如果狂飙能不带感情色彩地考虑这种情况，那么这种恶意的操纵显示出对战术时机的精妙掌握。除了那些偶然的例外情况，值班表之前编的也不错，威震天显然没有“能干的手下太多”这种苦恼。很好。这么说，威震天接受了这种交换，却并不意味着他认可红蜘蛛的缺点，或者觉得它们令人满意。只要一有机会，他就会勒住红蜘蛛的缰绳……而狂飙刚刚给了他这个机会。

问题是，他受到的这次提拔，是不应该的。威震天现在还不能将狂飙看的这么重要。在训练中展示高级体战术只能显示出一个战士的能力，而不是真正的心:只有致命战斗的危机才能做到这一点，而威震天到目前为止只看到他在一场小战斗中稍微地活动了下。同样地，任何想要显示自己的士兵都可以活跃几天，但日常工作的真正挑战则是它永无止境的单调乏味，这需要比任何体战术要求的都要严格得多的纪律才能循规蹈矩。狂飙自己也不会在仅仅熟悉了两天之后就提拔一个士兵。不：现在，狂飙对威震天的真正价值是刺激红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛现在已经表示出对他的嫉妒，无疑是因为那场体战术的刺激，他显然认识到狂飙在战场上的勇猛善战可以抢他的风头。而威震天现在又找了个借口给他升了官，甚至还把红蜘蛛自己的权限分了一块给他。结果不问可知：红蜘蛛现在会把他当成一个更有威胁的对手，甚至是一个会动摇到他根本的对手。那么，就算没有威震天的警告，事情也非常清楚了，红蜘蛛必然会采取极端措施来应对这一威胁。

但红蜘蛛在竭尽全力消灭他的新对手的同时，无疑也会尽最大努力向威震天证明，即使牺牲其他有前途的军官，他也值得容忍。而红蜘蛛目前的首要任务正是——破坏汽车人城。因此，情势反而很理想。狂飙需要威震天的信任和军官的权限，他获得这些东西的速度比他所希望的快得多，因此，他刺激到了红蜘蛛，后者现在必然会将自己的至少一半的注意力集中到策划一场大规模行动上，以破坏汽车人城的建造。这会拖延城市的完成，留出足够的时间来定位宇宙大帝。而这一切的唯一代价就是，红蜘蛛会用他另一半的注意力来试图弄死他。

狂飙不知道自己为什么这么——不满意。红蜘蛛是一个卑鄙、恶毒、阴险的阴谋家，但他的日子已经屈指可数了。惊破天绝不会容忍他——也不曾容忍他。狂飙很快就可以好好享受他的毁灭了。在那之前，他会在必要的时候保护自己不受红蜘蛛的攻击，如果可能的话，转移他的攻击。他不需要主动挑战红蜘蛛，不必比他之前无意所为更甚地与他对立。狂飙想，也许他甚至可以做的更彻底一点，虽然这会与他的本性背道而驰，但是他也许可以试着跟红蜘蛛虚与委蛇一下。这样做可能会让他把注意力全部集中在攻击汽车人城上。

***********

狂飙选择自己房间的时候经过了一番斟酌，是军官住所那一层里声波旁边的空房间。大概是因为好多人疑神疑鬼地觉得他不用仪器就能探测到他们的思想，所以打死都不选那间房。但狂飙则不在其中。声波确实能够探测到进入通信子系统的思想，而许多赛博坦人都用此种系统处理和发送高级思考，但这样一来不遵守保密规则，二来汽车人也一样可以窃听得到。狂飙不允许自己这样做。

房间大得异乎寻常，并且还能看到外面壮观的海景，虽然不是必需的，但却令人愉快。这房间真正的价值是，如果有人想要溜进来搞破坏的话，就一定要担心被声波或他的小磁带听见，这可以限制潜在破坏的规模：威震天绝不可能容忍他的首席窃听专家受伤。狂飙拆去除了睡眠单元外的所有家具，以此来进一步加强安保。他把家具搬去最底下的储藏库房——话说那儿真是乱到辣眼，他非常不满地注意到——然后又搬了八吨无用的废品上来，将之焊接在一起，作为睡眠单元的底座，这样一来，其重量就超过了seeker机型单人可以搬动的极限，除非找人来帮忙。最后，他用他的极细激光蚀刻出纳米级的纹理，将之覆盖在表面，任何触摸都会对标记造成扰动。只要对两面进行一秒钟的放大扫描，就能立即发现它是否被动过了：这样就在安全性和浪费时间之间取得了足够的平衡。

之后，他休息了五个小时，起身时精神焕发。他和大火车预计在一小时后进行基地的外部检查。房间里除了睡眠单元什么也没有，所以空间足够，狂飙可以进行一次轻松的，注重在提高精确度的体战术，作为他执行维护任务所需的热身。结束后，他去拿他的半份能量——比他在查阿时一周的份额都多，完全满足他的需要——正当他从自动分配机里取出能量时，红蜘蛛突然出现在他身边。“来吃饭啊，狂飙，我还怕你找不到军官食堂呢。”语气几乎是友好的。

狂飙咬紧牙关，克制住内心深处本能的厌恶，提醒自己之前下定的决心。“司令官。”他礼貌地说。

“欸，多礼了多礼了，叫我红蜘蛛就行了。”红蜘蛛轻松地说着，自己拿了一块能量，信号灯闪烁起来警告他已经超出了自己的配给量，他漫不经心地拿一个小装置扫了下，把灯给灭了。显然定量配给这个制度对军官并不适用，而且军官也没必要遵守这个制度。“我一直觉得我们弄正式点也可以，但是威震天把这一切都当作是浪费时间时，努力也没有用。来来来，我们坐。”他伸手抓住狂飙的肘部，开始把他往旁边的一张桌子边拖。

狂飙将额外的能量流转移到他的护肘盔甲上，加热了它，红蜘蛛才走了两步就烫的松开了手。不过他还是跟了过去，冷冷地坐在桌边。没有理由回避这次谈话。他的扫描显示，这张桌子与其它的并无不同，感应范围内也没有与当前数据库内匹配的爆炸装置，而且红蜘蛛也将自己的武器留在了子空间内，几乎察觉不到。狂飙设置了一个监控流程，每隔200微秒扫描红蜘蛛的子空间管理系统。只要红蜘蛛动手去拿武器，这时间足够狂飙一拳砸穿他的座舱，将他的能量泵扯出来。这个想象画面并不会令他不快。

但红蜘蛛却带着一副笑脸朝他靠过来。“你知道，”他用一种吐露心腹的语气说。“后来想想，大概是我——有点过分。”

“有吗。”狂飙说。

红蜘蛛轻松地挥挥手。“事实上，我真是不能忍编排班表这个活了。你真的不介意干这活儿？”

“不。”

“那就好！”红蜘蛛坐回去，一只手示意他全身上下。“倒是我应该感谢你嘞。威震天跳过我去又不是你的错——恐怕他对自己的手下官兵不怎么尊重。”

“我觉得尊重是应该自己赢得的。”狂飙说。

红蜘蛛哼了一声。“你才来了三天。再过几个星期你就不会开着滤镜看他了。但是我可不是要让你感到不满。”红蜘蛛说的每一句话都带着一种几乎是荒谬可笑的自相矛盾。“我真是太高兴有你来主动来帮助组织活动了，特别是我个人还从中受益。我就是突然想起来，既然你是新来的，那可能需要一些额外的指导。值班表常常需要微调——毕竟不同的战士有不同的需求。”

狂飙不得不强压下去那种接受红蜘蛛提议的不情愿。这在逻辑上不合适，因为红蜘蛛的级别较高，而且也与他自己的任务参数相悖。“我确实注意到在早些时候的名单中有一些例外，我找不到可能的逻辑和理由。”他咬紧牙关说。“如果你能给我解释一下，那就最好了。”

“哦，这本身倒也没有什么真正的解释，”红蜘蛛说。“这只是长期经验的结果。你了解了你的士兵，就有一种直觉，知道该把他们放哪儿。就拿后天的突袭来说吧。”

狂飙忍住脸上的痛苦表情。红蜘蛛所描述的似乎与狂飙之前在没有其他标准的情况下所使用的阈限因素完全相同：他确实不能否定这一点。他将胳膊上的全息界面系统激活，然后调出突袭名单：这是一次小规模的突袭，因为预定的能量单位太少，没必要调动多数士兵。理想情况下，不等汽车人到来他们已经离开了，其目标主要是给士兵更多的锻炼和开辟补充能量的新来源，节省附近的能源。“我已经指定了挽歌作为队长，机器狗进行战前渗透，冲锋装载和运输能量，封锁和抢劫进行巡视警戒。队伍看起来很完整了。”

“哦，他们会做得很好的，”红蜘蛛说。“但轰隆隆也可以跟他们一起去锻炼锻炼啊。把他加进来，好吗?”他凝视着全息界面。“话说回来，你从哪儿装的这个模块?”

狂飙皱起眉头看着他，摸不着头脑。他突然想到，轰隆隆和迷乱确实经常出现在那些例外中。“红蜘蛛，我看不出你这条建议的道理所在。突袭时间与轰隆隆的训练日程冲突，而且根据他目前的训练记录，他需要更多而不是更少的训练。此外，对突袭目的地的地质调查表明，该地区不存在薄弱地质带，这使他的主要攻击手段无效。而在没有声波在场的情况下，他有过度浪费能量进行攻击的趋势。两周后他会有一场突袭可以参与，届时声波也将在场。”

“他不需要更多的训练了，他更需要的是从声波的影子里独立出来。”红蜘蛛宣布道。狂飙几乎目瞪口呆地看着他。“他是偶尔跑偏一点，但是谁也得放松放松啊，是不是？你就相信我，狂飙，把他编进去好了。”他说，眯起眼睛。

狂飙盯着他，说，“为什么？”

“我刚才说——”

“不，”狂飙说，语气越来越冷。“我为什么要相信你？”红蜘蛛停了下来，显然吃了一惊。“威震天已经认可了我用来制作排班表的标准。现在你要我以一种在我看来跟这个标准背道而驰的方式修改它，而且你阐述的理由跟轰隆隆档案中的每一条个人评估都互相矛盾，这些个人评估有好几条还是你自己写的。如果你要我这么做的理由是基于我们之间的个人信任，那这种东西不存在。在这件事上，我到底凭什么要相信你？”

红蜘蛛的眼睛里燃烧着猩红的怒火。“你要知道，狂飙。”他声音如丝绸一般地柔声说。“我是在给你一个机会。大多数赛博坦人都知道刚到一个新基地最好不要马上就挑起战争。而我恰好是一个非常致命的敌人。”

狂飙微微地点了点头。“我知道。”他一口喝干自己的能量，然后双手撑住桌面，笔直地拔高身体，向红蜘蛛俯下身去，全速运转他的能量流，与他的声音产生一种深沉的，嗡嗡作响的共鸣声：一种威示和夸耀，暗示着他的最大输出功率。“我也是。”他跨过长凳，大步走出了食堂。

*******************

“你是真的想死，还是因为住在一个孤零零的偏僻星球上没人交谈就会变成这样？”大火车在执行任务的时候，在任务频道里问他，带着真心的好奇。

“用数据通道上传给你的频率调整你的二级红外辐射扫描仪，”狂飙说。“这可以调整海水造成的失真。先从外壳的远端1/4开始扫描。我不希望死亡，我也不害怕死亡。这两种都对战士的专注有不利影响。”

“啊哈。你要知道真正对战士专注不利的是瞄准后心的一发镭射枪。”大火车说。

他由宇宙大帝塑造的核心电路对镭射枪免疫，但这是狂飙无意与任何人分享的一个优势，直到红蜘蛛真正落实到行动上。这可以给狂飙一个将他的头颅单元从脊柱上扯下来的完美借口，他正对此生出越来越激烈的欲望。上一次他真的没有好好享受到红蜘蛛的解体过程。“我感谢你的警告，尽管这是不必要的。”

“是哦？因为你对付的了他？”大火车讥讽地说。“我之前也听过别人这么说来着。”

“不，”狂飙说。“因为我已经知道红蜘蛛既想要伤害我，也有决心下手，而且有能力这么做。我已经采取了所有不会妨碍我履行职责的预防措施，现在我只能相信我有能力对他剩下的手段做出反应。如果我能对付得了他，我就这么做。如果做不到，他就成功。我不打算把更多的资源耗费在这上面了。”

“那，行吧。”过了一会儿，大火车说。“祝你好运了。”

“谢谢你。”狂飙说。“你能在我刚传到数据通道上的坐标点处观察到电流吗?”

“哈？”大火车说，眯起眼来打量。“哪？”

大火车对他的扫描仪进行了六次调整，才能充分探测到显示热量从内部流失的近乎微观的电流，这是未来可能发生泄漏的迹象。“我简直不能相信我得在这里吃力地寻找水里的弱电流，”他抱怨道。“你知道多少霸天虎有这样的能力吗?”

“在这个基地吗?装备了星际装甲的，12个。”狂飙说。“装备了中程扫描仪，灵敏度经调整可以检测到尚未破裂但有漏水迹象的电流的，8个。可以承受因高压环境和重力条件改变带来的心理压力的，6个。而这三个条件的交集只有我们俩。这就是你在海底寻找电流的原因。”

“哦，”大火车说。过了一分钟，他说：“等一下。现在是你负责排值班表啊。”

“是的。”

“那为什么你也在海底找电流呢？”

“自上一轮重大维修以来，基地外壳扫描已经被推迟了16次，而且我们两人之前都没有进行过此种任务。依靠单独的一次扫描显然是不明智的。当你调整好传感器后，我们将分别进行一次单独的扫描并比对结果。以后我们两个都可以独自完成这项任务。我将安排我们交替进行，只要合理地设计时间表，就可以达到相同的整体效果。”

大火车打量着他。“你要知道，要是你对威震天的数据接口有意思，这可不是下功夫的正路子。他根本不会注意到的。”

狂飙叹气。“大火车，要是基地外壳被海水压破了，我们大家全都会注意到的。”

“那当然，但是你可以怪罪——呃，当我没说——”

“是我自己接下这项任务的，”狂飙说。“责任自然全是我担着，就算我将此事交派给了别人也一样。”

“所以从来没人接。”大火车哼了一声说。

狂飙转身面对他。“而这，”他低吼道，“在霸天虎战士身上出现，简直可耻！畏缩不肯承担责任就跟怯懦不敢奋身作战一样！”

大火车呆看他。过了一会，他小心翼翼地问道：“你是不是——就说说的？”

“不。”

“天啊，查阿星球造出来的硅基忒可怕了。”大火车嘀咕，但至少他再没抱怨过。

他们结束后，狂飙将需要检修或加固的薄弱点详细位置做成任务文档，思索了一下，发给了清道夫，并调整了他的执勤时间，为工作留出空挡——他会很高兴接到直接分配给他的任务——并抄送了一份给铲土机，通知他任务安排，也给他调整执行人的机会。组合金刚的队伍指挥官经常妒忌他们的特权，铲土机当然也不例外。

只有一个薄弱处是最需要紧急处理的，因此他们回到基地内部后，离任务周期结束还有一个小时，狂飙对大火车说：“剩余时间你可以自由利用，我来写内部报告。”他也在大火车的个人记录里添了一笔小小的嘉许，记录他掌握了一项新技能，并也更新了技能数据库。

那个出现电流急剧变化，显示该处的情况已经恶化到可能真正漏水的地方在基地最深处的一个储物间里。狂飙好容易才下到最低最黑的这一层，降落到地板上。这儿堆着一大堆的各种设备：这个房间的凌乱程度已经超出了普通水平，快要跟垃圾山差不多了。他新增了一个将之分类规整的任务，想了一下，分配给了诈骗，并追加了一个注释，表明剩余材料经妥善分类和储存完成后，他可以经批准选择保留任意五件物品供个人使用。这个房间里的材料总之也没法取用，而且这任务繁重到确实需要设点奖励。诈骗一定会开开心心地把这屋子里的东西仔细翻个遍，以确定他真的可以弄到最有价值的东西。狂飙并抄送了一份给袭击（战车队队长），私下请求他检查一下诈骗的组织系统，以确定它是否真的适合于军事用途。

他轻松地将堵在面前的设备挪开，发现了潜在的破裂点：一条焊缝，显然已经不堪重负，有要崩开的迹象。狂飙在工程分类里添了一个高优先度的任务，特别@了搅拌机，然后自己先用一点金属和硅脂给补一补。快结束的时候，他听见头顶上传来哐啷的一声，然后听见轰隆隆叫道：“嘿，狂飙，你在底下吗？”

“是的。”狂飙回答，手上没停。轰隆隆轻松地跳下来，蹲在一摞摇摇欲坠的箱子上，向下张望。

“为什么你要干这活儿啊？”他问道。“你昨天不是升到中尉了吗？全基地都知道呀。”

“这是一项与我当前任务相关的紧急工作，且对基地安全有威胁。”狂飙说。“我可以抽一点时间来完成。目前我的唯一职责是编制值班表，而这只需要我在下星期的半个小时即可完成。”

“说起值班表嘛。”轰隆隆说。“后天的袭击——我想跟着去嘛。”

“你两周后有一场既定的袭击。”狂飙说，压住心头的恼火。之前的事情突然更加清晰：红蜘蛛肯定是先答应了轰隆隆，觉得带一个就带一个无所谓，但没费事去改值班表，结果不料威震天突然把这活派给了狂飙，但是他不甘心就此罢休，好像自己确实失去了权力一样，所以才来找他说这事。

“我可以两次都去嘛。”轰隆隆说。“你就把我加上呗，好不好？”

狂飙叹气。他刚刚修补好了漏洞，把点焊枪收起来，站直身子。“轰隆隆——”他停下了，看见轰隆隆刚摸出一块能量来，放在他旁边，那是块压缩能量，看起来小，但内含一整个单位的能量。他开心地朝着狂飙笑，还把它轻轻推过来，神情饱含期待。有那么一刻狂飙无法言语，双眼完全被怒火覆盖。等他重新聚焦，轰隆隆已经吓得缩了回去，战战兢兢地看着他。狂飙这才意识到自己的能量中心正在全速运转，发出可怕的呜呜声，而他双眼正在发光，整个房间都被他照亮了。

“这块能量比你的每日定额口粮还多。”他咬紧牙关，一个字一个字地说。“你在行动中得到的奖励也不会有这么多。因此你贿赂我不是为了掠取更多的能量。那么你的目的是什么？”

轰隆隆依然在警惕地往后退。“我——我想出去战斗！打扁汽车人！”

狂飙又深吸一口气，全力运转了一遍降温系统。第一波怒火已经过去，现在涌上来的是冰冷的杀意。“你对战斗的热情是好的。”过了一刻，他说。“但过于沉迷战斗则不然。你现在不算一个出色的战力，除非有声波在场约束你，且地质条件易受地震破坏才行。如果你想要我提高你的出战率，你必须提高对能量的利用，磨练你的战斗技巧，直到你能够在格斗中对比你重量级以外的汽车人造成明显威胁才行。”

“什么？”轰隆隆跳起来。“你不是逗我吧！我跟两个比我大的汽车人打都没问题！我可以——”

“我不是说你跳起来殴打汽车人的膝盖，直到他上火了把你压过去那种打法！”狂飙厉声说。“我指的是真正的威胁。你要学会瞄准关节和光学元件！你要学会在三维空间内规避危险，避免惊慌失措被逮住。这些都是可以实现的目标。你有这些能力的话，基于你的小体型和低能耗，几乎每一场突袭你都可以列名其中，因为你在助战的同时消耗较少。你明白了没有？”

轰隆隆惊讶地抬头看着他，嘴巴忘记合上。他又低头看看在旁边莹莹发光的能量块，又抬头看他，哀怨地说：“哎，拜托，你真的不肯——”

“我宁可亲手把我自己的能量泵扯出来！”狂飙的最后一根弦也崩断了，朝他狂吼。“你要是再敢贿赂我一次，一次！我当时就手撕了你！你听见没有！”

轰隆隆吓得举起双手，两眼大睁往后退，。“哇啊！哇啊！我听见了听见了！怎么就要撕了我了！”

“我不是要责怪你一个人，你也不是首恶。”狂飙说，努力压住自己的怒火。“但腐败不仅是对我们事业的背叛，也是对我们霸天虎伙伴的背叛。别让我再听到你参与其中的消息，轰隆隆。”

“呃，行啊。”轰隆隆说。“可是，你知道，红蜘蛛——”

“我知道之前是谁负责值班表。”狂飙厉声说。“要不是他军衔比我高……”他停下，站了几分钟，但平静不下来。他太愤怒了。“下一次你和迷乱的训练我会到场。”最后，他不再试图约束自己的脾气。“我们将制定一套训练课程，帮助你们发展我刚才所描述的技能。你们能从自己的口粮中节省出这么多能量，显示你们两个比我想象的更有纪律性。希望你们将来能以服务于事业，而不是破坏它的方式应用它。”

他向上面的舱口飞去。轰隆隆跟着钻出脑袋来叫道：“嘿，狂飙，你去哪儿？”

“训练室。”他简单地回答。

训练室恰好开着，抢劫、汽车大师和吵闹正在里面，打算激活格斗模式。“我能加入你们吗？”他向他们问道。

“我们是要把他们揍到土里去，才不是要在天上耍帅！”吵闹说。

“那就最好不过了。”狂飙凶狠地说。“电脑！将目标数量和难度都调到最高！开始！”

接下来的一个小时内，他投身入一场彻底的暴力狂欢中，将目标徒手撕成碎片，或是拳打脚踢到粉碎。模拟器最多只能产生智力大致与鲨鱼怪相当的敌人，但在他目前的心情下，敌人的数量比质量更重要。，电脑因应他们的大屠杀调出数量越来越多的敌人，其他人开始跟他组成一个松散的阵形作战。和霸天虎们并肩作战的狂喜在他心中膨胀，使他从黑色的愤怒中解脱出来。这些才是他的同志，这些才是配得上霸天虎名号的战士，他们的欢乐不在于狡诈的计谋，而在于激烈和野蛮的战斗！他的愤怒降低了，终于能够在作战中获得更多的乐趣，在同伴达到自己的极限力量和技巧时掩护他们击落目标，使他们一直坚持过了最后一大波敌人，直到最后模拟器那机械的声音宣布：“已达到最大难度和目标数。等级无法提升。”，抢劫嚎叫一声，大声欢呼道：“我们打败了模拟器！”

他们打完剩下的几个敌人，结束了模拟战斗。狂飙转身，跟其他人碰了碰拳头，所有人都很兴奋。“这一场打的真不错！”汽车大师叫道。“该死，我们真是帅呆了！”他友好地晃了晃狂飙。“看来你也不是个光会飞的小白脸儿。下一次叫威震天把你放到地面部队来，我们可以把汽车人砸到土里去！”

“如果空中不需要我，当然乐于从命。”狂飙说。“这次地面战斗确实让人非常满足。非常令人兴奋的一次训练：我也感谢你们大家。”他耗费的能量比普通训练中严格控制的量多，但能打破怒火的控制，也非常值得了。

他们回到军官食堂，其他人去拿了能量，他们坐在一起，讨论汽车人冲过来时该怎么处理的战术问题，一般是在他们的突袭中冲过来保卫能源的战斗。“我本来还以为终于能在汽车人城好好地打他们呢，”汽车大师酸溜溜地说。“结果全被你搅和了。”他踢了狂飙的椅子一下，但并不粗暴。

“抱歉夺走了你们酣战的机会。”狂飙说。“我相信下一次很快就会来了。”

他回到自己的房间，之前愉快的心情立刻烟消云散：他的睡眠单元被动过了。在纳米标记上有十一个指印。他将自己的手指顺着指印一个一个摸过去，顺藤摸瓜找到了动了手脚的地方：电力线路深处的三根小电线被仔细地改道，几乎无法探测到，其效果是在睡眠周期到一半时引爆，由他自己的燃料供电。狂飙修复了被破坏的地方，注视着睡眠单元，思考了一会儿，重新出门，轻轻敲了敲声波的门。“进来。”声波说，抬头看着他。“狂飙。”

他点头致意。“我想知道红蜘蛛住的地方。”

声波歪过头。“走廊尽头倒数第三间。”

“我感谢你。”狂飙说。他走到那个房间，将他的手变形成钢剪钳，一钳剪开门上的密码锁，动手干活。红蜘蛛房间里摆满了精致的家具、各种各样的工艺品，未必是他打赢的战斗的战利品——狂飙知道自己这种想法又小气又没根据，但他冷静不下来——但一个小时之后，他的工作取得了令人满意的效果。狂飙结束后，就离开了房间，把门大开着，回到了自己房间。红蜘蛛在一个小时后就会进入睡眠周期，于是狂飙没有进入自己的睡眠周期，而是跪在地上，进行了一个小时的冥想，不理睬走廊里陆续传来的窃笑和公然的大笑声，直到红蜘蛛尖锐而愤怒的嚎叫声传来：“这是谁干的！”

狂飙又等了几分钟，让他的愤怒发酵，然后站起身走了出去。他对聚起来的人群之多感到有点惊讶，他们都在挤来挤去地试图看清楚红蜘蛛的房间。他之前将房间里的大部分家具都给焊到了墙上或天花板上，给红蜘蛛把房间调了个头下脚上。

“要是这是你干的，你这个小玩意——”红蜘蛛正掐着轰隆隆的脖子把他提在半空，迷乱拼命踢红蜘蛛的脚踝，边踢边叫：“放他下来！”

“红蜘蛛！”狂飙厉声说。“放下他。这当然是我干的了。”

红蜘蛛猛回头瞪着他，所有挤在走廊的霸天虎也一样。“你——你承认了！”

狂飙故意用一种温和的惊讶口气说：“当然了，有来有往嘛。”

“有——往——你是不是错乱了！”红蜘蛛几乎是在尖叫了。

狂飙摊开双手。“为了你留在我房间里的那个令人兴奋的难题。我偶尔执行潜行破坏的任务，但几乎没见过这么好的手艺。”红蜘蛛停了停，神情突然变得警惕。狂飙柔声说：“我觉得，必须得礼尚往来才行。你不觉得很有趣吗？”

“你干的才不是破坏，你这个白痴！”过了一会儿，红蜘蛛嘶嘶道。“这是一个愚蠢的恶作剧！”

狂飙一歪头。“啊。那么，你还没有找到它。好吧，我不会破坏这个惊喜的。请务必告诉我你的最终看法。如果你觉得有意思，我们以后可以继续这样你来我往。无论要面对多大的挑战，我都愿意尽我最大的努力来追平你的创意。”

他转身回到了自己的房间，终于进入自己的睡眠周期。但最后他还是被打扰了：他才休息了半个小时，就被附近一种轻柔的和声逐渐唤醒。他睁开眼睛，大声答道：“谢谢你，声波，我醒了。你有什么事要找我？”

“去指挥中心。”声波在通讯器上说。狂飙从睡眠单元出来，动身去了。

“所以你干了啥？”威震天说。他坐在座位上，正注视着屏幕上的一个即时监视画面，是红蜘蛛那依然调转了180度的房间，红蜘蛛把清道夫和照相机逮去了找机关，他们正在战战兢兢地工作。

“除了表面所见，没有别的了。”狂飙说。“真正地在他房间里装埋伏暗算他可能会对基地造成损害，并且伤到他。”

威震天转过身。“你竟然要避免伤到他？”

“他并没有公开攻击我，而我也没有证据证明我房间里的机关是他做的。我没有向他动手的理由。”狂飙说。“虽然我对你将他一直保留在目前职位上的措施有意见，但我也明白这不是我该藐视的。”

“我真是好开心。”威震天毫无表情地说。

“与真正有一个机关让他找到并破坏比起来，彻底搜索找一个不存在的机关将花费他更多的时间和精力。”狂飙补充说。“他在这上面花的时间就不会用在继续作妖上了。”

“或者说，在工作上。”威震天说。

狂飙停了停，面带懊悔之色低下头。“我确实应该多考虑一下这方面。我很抱歉。”

威震天不能相信地打量着他。“哦，没事的，”他说，语气夸张到明显是在嘲讽。“他的确只是要谋杀你而已嘛。这是会有点让人分心的，我理解我理解。”

“我不会再允许它发生了。”狂飙说。

“谋杀企图吗？”

“我无法保证红蜘蛛的举措。我的意思是，我不会再允许他的举动令我从任务中分心了。”

“我必须说，如果这都是演的，你还真是把人设坚持到底了。”过了一阵子，威震天说。

狂飙耸耸肩。“如果这只是一连串为了保持高尚状态而作出的选择，怎能称之为性格呢？”

威震天哼了一声。“所以说你是戈尔丁那一派的哲学家了，是吗？”

“我觉得《四扇门》构建了一个很有用的理论框架，”狂飙同意道。“但我个人更倾向于Brilior大师的阐述。”

“哦拜托。”威震天说。“他那一堆反向因果的胡言乱语——”然后他突然停下怒视狂飙，好像受到了冒犯一样。“卧槽你还读过Brilior的书。”

狂飙迷惑地反问。“我为什么要假装呢？”

威震天眯起眼睛。“向我保证，你不会杀死红蜘蛛。”

“不。”狂飙说。

“我作为霸天虎指挥官命令你这样做。”威震天说。

“不。”狂飙说。“但是我应该指出，，你试图诱发的悖论条件并不有效。”

“他妈的为什么？”威震天逼问道。

“因为红蜘蛛单单在最近的档案记录里就已经有十四次企图暗杀你了。在那些场合下，你一再表示你相信他这种尝试的成功本身就将是对自身的灾难。”更重要的是，狂飙有真正的数据可以证实这个论点的正确。而且，狂飙理论上可以认为自己拥有比威震天更高的地位，因为他不仅是霸天虎指挥官，而且是赛博坦总指挥官。但在这个哲学范畴的辩论中他根本不需要提起这些内容。“因此，我并不会用我的判断来代替我的指挥官的经多次阐述的意见，一定要保留杀死他的权利：我只是拒绝被阻止行使我的全部能力来为你的判断服务，而这个判断——”

“好了，行吧，就这样吧，你真能叨叨。那么，别的条件不计的话，你会作出承诺吗？”

“不。”狂飙承认。

“啊！”威震天指住他。

“然而，Brilior曾经明确说明过，纯粹高尚的状态是一个遥不可及的目标。”狂飙说。“我确实承认，在这些情况下作出的不能完成的承诺，是获得完全荣誉中的瑕疵。”

威震天怒瞪他。“这就是Brilior白痴的地方。给自己留个后门是几个意思？你不要再用这些反向因果绕来绕去了。”

“我并不完全相信这是个后门。”狂飙说。“我个人的怀疑是，那种纯粹高尚的状态可以在死亡的那一刻达到，但前提是，那一刻之前，这种状态已经在努力下触手可及了。”

威震天眯起眼睛。“向我保证，你在接下来三十九秒之内会在原地保持不动。”他柔声说。“这是命令。”

“我保证。”狂飙立刻回答。

威震天站起来，举起他的聚能炮，对准他的头。电路启动了，光线沿着巨大的炮管向上攀升，显示着充能过程。狂飙看着这张喷射死亡的巨口，思考着目前的形势：知道如果他死在这里那么他对未来的知识将灰飞烟灭，那么他应该以责任为先，打破他的承诺吗？但他已经将中止汽车人城之战的关键线索告知了他们，铁皮一定可以及时找到宇宙大帝的。狂飙已经打破了导致霸天虎帝国倾覆的事件链。他如果死了，不能挽回的就是惊破天无法复活。但这是他个人的责任，而不是他身为霸天虎指挥官的责任……他一定要作出选择：炮口充能已经几乎完毕了，点火程序已经启动，在精确的0.86秒之后，威震天将无法中止炮击——

红蜘蛛突然冲了进来。“威震天，你要是再不——”骤然刹住了，张口结舌，同时威震天轻轻地将狂飙左脚踢开了一点，令他重心歪斜——就在此时他的大炮击发了，灼热火焰就从他头颅旁边两微米的地方咆哮而过，也将将掠过红蜘蛛的脑袋，射入敞开的门口，在大厅对面墙上轰出一个巨大的洞。

威震天放下大炮，朝他们俩咆哮道:“现在给我停止!”红蜘蛛刚被爆炸的冲击波吹的一个踉跄，闻言猛然扭过头，瞪大眼睛看着威震天。威震天指着他。“你，别再浪费时间去暗杀一个下级军官，回去研究怎么破坏汽车人城，”他怒吼，掉头指住狂飙。“而你，停止浪费高级军官的时间!你们谁先违抗我的命令，下次就给我站到那里去！”他指着走廊上那个破裂、冒着烟的洞。然后他转向狂飙，低吼。“为了确保你这段时间足够忙，不至于再试图想出什么聪明的主意，直到这个基地里的每一间仓库都经过整理和分类之前，我不想看到你出现在训练层之上的任何一层，除了加油和睡眠！我说明白了吗？”

“您说的很明白。”狂飙真心实意地回答，几乎被这一举动中展现的效率震得晕眩。威震天以极端却又不至于真正地伤到他，损害他战力的方式考验了他自称的处世哲学——威震天本人必然是Vekosian哲学的践行者——同时，利用这个事件，他又让红蜘蛛以为自己的敌人被狠狠地惩罚了。另外，通过将繁重而又惩罚性的任务派给狂飙，同时又对他较低的军衔和红蜘蛛负责的更重要的任务进行强调，他必然已经抚慰了红蜘蛛的自负感，并将他的注意力转移到了威震天想要他认真的地方。

更进一步地，他非常有效地将红蜘蛛以后对狂飙的攻击手段框在了一个范围内。红蜘蛛显然不喜欢冒险直接向狂飙发起挑战——这是一个明智但怯懦的判断——而威震天现在几乎是直接告诉他，红蜘蛛只要将狂飙激怒到率先采取行动，威震天就会替他下手宰了狂飙。同时，威震天自己也非常明白，因为自己刚刚的裁决，狂飙必然会在他的指挥官设下的界限内忍受任何挑衅。这简直是一个宏伟，复杂，巧妙，和谐如同交响乐般的操纵手段，其设计与实施时间不过短短几秒，几乎肯定是由某种表示红蜘蛛接近指挥处时的预警提醒威震天时，他转念间想到的。狂飙充满敬意地向他俯首。

威震天怒视他，好像看懂了他的真心诚意，并且还被此激怒了。红蜘蛛趋身向前。“你当然说的很明白了，伟大的威震天。”他说，口气极其油滑，狂飙只能想象威震天是怎样用铁一般的意志力忍受下来这种日常的。“我只是想向您保证，我并没有允许这种——小小的刺激，” 他向狂飙的方向轻蔑地挥了一下手，“来分散我对我们事业的精力。事实上，我已经制定好了这次破坏行动的计划初稿，我觉得可以呈给你讨论一下了——如果现在可以的话?”

“你可以退下了。”威震天对狂飙低吼，毫不犹豫地回身转向控制台，注意力现在全部集中在红蜘蛛身上。“发过来。”

狂飙立刻大步离开了房间，仍然满怀钦佩和满意。威震天派给他的所谓惩罚性任务甚至也只是在红蜘蛛的标准看来如此，而不是狂飙的——这确实是一个重要的任务，需要尽快完成，而且Brilior的反向因果学中也特别强调过，执行虽然低下，但却同样为事业服务的任务时，应该抱持着执行重大任务一般的热情和对细节的关注；最低等的后勤硅基也可以像最高级别的军官一样践行Brilior的哲学之道，这也是狂飙欣赏这派学说的原因之一。

他还有一个优势——就在昨天，他刚刚分配给诈骗一个任务，要他将这些仓库中的一间分类整理好，同时这个任务也有袭击的监督，这意味着他将有一个现成的良好示范可以学。这个优势，他后知后觉地意识到，肯定是威震天早就知道的，虽然大火车一口咬定威震天不在这些边角任务上费精神。

所以，其实威震天是故意让他的手下们相信他没有仔细注意——唔，几乎可以肯定是因为他们已经逃了这么些活了，而且威震天觉得他们如果害怕自己的惩罚，他们将会逃避更多的任务，而不是努力去完成它们。狂飙皱起眉头。用Vekosian原则来看，这是个理由充分的选择，但是他本人并不喜欢。当然了……威震天并没有一个他可以信任的副手，他能够为其他人立出榜样，可以经得起主君的严苛要求，并在批评面前保持住自己的尊严。这几乎比首领本人的行动更为重要，狂飙总结出这个的时候，他正是惊破天的副手……

他猛地刹住了自己的思绪，心中涌上一股不安的，模糊不清的感情。狂飙将它们压下去：他有工作要做，而且威震天的意思是要他尽快完成，因为他干不完，就要被拘在基地里，无法参加战斗。

第一项任务是结束他被中断的休眠周期，因为他的功能性下降到了78%，虽然还没有低到不可接受的程度，但威震天明确地命令了他不要省略休眠周期。他回到房间，休眠了五个小时，然后去领他的半份能量——因为之前的高强度模拟战斗而非常需要——喝掉，然后下到最底层的储藏室，毫不惊讶地发现诈骗正在那里，已经基本结束分类整理工作了，正心醉神迷地埋在一堆有用的部件里左挑右选。他猛地抬起头说：“哦！嗨！狂飙，对吧？我必须得说，我没找到什么特别有用的东西——”

“诈骗。”狂飙打断他。“你没必要向我隐藏你寻到的东西。我并不是在假设你不会找到任何有用的东西的前提下设定作业参数的。只有当你发现的东西确实违反安全规定或对我们有重大利益时，我才会拒绝批准你保留。而如果你确实保留了这种东西，可能反而会给你带来负面后果。所以你最好把你发现的东西给我看看，这样，如果你留下了，那么让你留下这些东西的责任就被推给了我，而不是你自己。”

这种辩证法有点欺负人，狂飙一般也不会用这种说法来侮辱霸天虎战士，但他知道，诈骗也并不想成为一名战士。他们曾经就他的处世哲学进行过一次极有启发性的谈话:当时，诈骗设法多偷取了一些能量，不知道狂飙将它们收起来是因为受到了污染，结果他变得前言不搭后语，但却极度诚实地回答问题。那次谈话之后，狂飙就不再努力将诈骗作为一个有荣誉的同袍战友来对待了，而只是无情地利用诈骗的利己心鞭策他为霸天虎的事业服务。这样超级有效率，唯一的问题就是让他觉得自己在裸趟那种特别恶心的含油沼泽。

“哦。”过了一会儿，诈骗说。“嗯，我还没挑好，但你看看这些行不行？”然后他摆出经精挑细选的五样东西——其中的四样都属于低价值物品，但有一样价值相当高，是一个极小的谐振器，可以用来大幅度增强声波武器的威力，比如说袭击常用的副枪。诈骗大概是想把它先藏起来，将来万一犯到他上司手里，好拿出来买好。如果他立刻将之交给袭击，效果会更好，但是当然了，这不是诈骗的风格。无论如何，这肯定不是诈骗找到的最有价值的东西：他打算用它来试试水，看狂飙说的是不是当真。

“如果你选定了，那么都可以拿走。”狂飙说。“但是我要警告你，如果袭击知道了你藏起那个谐振器而发怒，我不会为你求情；如果他问我，我也不会帮你隐瞒。我不干涉小队指挥官的权力。但是，如果你诚实地告诉他这是经我允许保留的，而他无论如何也要没收它的话，你可以告诉他，我希望他先和我讨论一下，而我将尽我最大的努力找到一个让你们双方都满意的解决办法。也就是说，我建议你最好再另挑一件东西保留，而将这个谐振器直接作为礼物送给他，如果你愿意的话，我也会为你这个行为作证。但我不干涉你自己的最终判断。”

诈骗抬头盯着他看了一会儿，显然是在来回思考现在的情况。然后，他又拿出了另一样东西:一根直径1微米的冠状线圈，差不多盘成一根手指那么粗，除了深空中，其他地方几乎无法制造。它是维修处理器的必要部件，对许多其他损伤也是很有用，而且非常有价值。几乎可以肯定，它是由于某种明显的错误被丢在这儿的，可能是在飞船最初迫降时过于仓促的清理维修。它应该放在基地的医务室里，受到安全的监控，经两名医务人员的共同批准进行提取配给。

“可批准。”狂飙说，无声地叹口气。就算落在诈骗手里也比埋在二十吨的废品下面好。“如果你想把它卖给医务室，那么你不必编造借口。私下告诉我你想定的价格，我将作为中间人，不收取任何费用，并告诉医务人员我不能透露来源。你还有其他问题吗?我是否已经表明了自己的立场?”

“嗯，好吧。”诈骗说，语气谨慎，意思是他不怎么放心。“就是，挺搞笑的，我敢说你肯定是那种执法必严违法必究那种。”

“你的直觉完全正确，”狂飙说。“如果你用你的纯粹逻辑单元仔细回看我们的互动，将我的最高优先级设置为‘霸天虎事业整体利益’，中等优先级设为‘诱导你违反自己的三级情感本能，形成对我保持诚实的可靠习惯’，我相信你能推出我的逻辑链。”

诈骗完全沉默了几分钟，显然是在跑进程。然后他困惑地说：“嚯，好家伙。”他好奇地抬头看着狂飙。“这不会刺激到你的情绪子系统吗？”

“我不允许我的情感需求凌驾于我对事业的服务之上。”狂飙说。“如果我这样做，我将经历一个全面的负反馈周期。”

“喔，那好吧。”诈骗说。“你知道，狂飙，我想我们会相处得很好的。”

“是啊，我想我们会的。”狂飙有点冷漠地说。“你建立的分类系统是什么？”

“给。”诈骗说，从数据传输通道丢给他一个文件。“袭击给改了好多。”改的都很有效率，狂飙一边看一边满意地点头。“嘿，我想你是不是还要整理更多的仓库呀？”诈骗假装很随意地说。

“所有的。”狂飙说。“越快越好。”

“喔。”诈骗说，冲他咧嘴一笑，非常开心，让人看着很不爽。“也许我可以帮你一把……”

狂飙叹气。所以这最后果然还是一个惩罚性的任务。

但是呢，事实上，在从垃圾中挑选有用物品和从普通物品中挑选高价值这一点上，诈骗效率还真是很高。狂飙让他呆在原地迅速分类，自己则将一箱又一箱堆得满满的东西搬到他面前，再把他分好类的箱子按顺序搬回去。他们一起工作了整整一天，速度稳定地整理完了两个仓库。诈骗不再试图向他隐瞒物品，甚至还主动上交了一块价值中等的记忆晶体，几乎可以肯定，这块晶体是从船上的计算机上丢失的，里面很可能有重要且潜在危险的数据。

还剩下四个仓库没整理。第二天早上，诈骗又来找他。他们刚刚整理完第一个，开始整理第二个，袭击大步走了进来，一脸恼火。“诈骗，我不管你要逃多少次你自己的训练，但是组合金刚的训练不是你能逃的！”他嘶嘶道，冷冷地瞪了狂飙一眼，狂飙站直身子，也狠狠瞪向诈骗。

“我忘记了！”诈骗惊慌叫道，立刻被袭击眼中的怒火吓得往后缩。“不是，这次我真的忘了！你看，我一直在帮忙狂飙整理这些仓库——”

“我确实没有先落实诈骗在值班表之外的任务，就接受了他的帮助。”狂飙对袭击说。“我道歉，袭击。如果我知道的话，我不会让他错过训练的。如果你愿意，我将重新安排值班表，空出一个时间段，让你可以进行一次补充训练。”

袭击皱起眉头，诈骗赶快跟着说：“还有，嘿，头儿，你看我找到了什么，”一边把那个谐振器递过去。“狂飙说拿着它没关系。”

“唔嗯，这个可能还真有用。”袭击说，将它翻来翻去的看。“很好，诈骗，我就放你一马——就这一次！你下一次再敢逃训练，我就让你去给爆炸擦洗他再入大气层时烧出来的焦痕，整整一周！另外，我想明天进行补充训练。”他厉声对狂飙说。

狂飙拉出值班表，研究了一下：可以，他可以将其它的训练周期稍微调整一两个，给战车队留出空挡；他也得将他们其中两个的维修周期调整到其它时段，但他们也不会反对的，而且值班表可以满足这种灵活性。“可以完成。明天1250时。可以吗？”

“嗯，行吧。”袭击说，明显被安抚下来了。“我很高兴你至少弥补了你的错误。”

“分所应当。”狂飙说。

袭击往四周看了看。“这地方还真是被理得挺整齐。你不会也存档好了目录吧？要知道胜战之道的关键就是对己方资源的了解啊。”

“我个人认为，对敌方资源的了解更为重要。”狂飙说。“但是，是的，目录正在编制中，将共享到公共频道。”

袭击猛地朝他转过脑袋。“你竟然引用了Lirixian理论？”（就当这是硅基的孙子兵法吧……个个都是文化人儿啊）

“确实。”狂飙说。

“Lirixian理论是个毛啊？”诈骗说，对他们两个看来看去。

接下来的整理工作变得活泼了不少，因为袭击一直跟着狂飙走来走去，不停跟他辩论各种战略思想的流派；后来他甚至开始跟着搬东西。一个小时以后他说：“哎等会，你不可能还在执勤周期吧？我们上去，去军官食堂玩一局Tanaxian战争游戏吧。”

“我不能去。”狂飙说。“威震天命令我呆在训练层以下，仓库不整理完不许上去。”

“你被惩罚，原因是红蜘蛛没能成功谋杀你？不讲道理啊。”

狂飙耸耸肩。“我不这么认为。”

“哦，你当然不这么认为，你是那种觉得Brilior说的对的疯子，不是吗？哦是的，你脸上都写着呢。”袭击突然向后一仰，皱紧眉头，细细地盯了他一会儿，然后吐出一口气。“你知道吗，我开始觉得，红蜘蛛终于绝对正确了一次。”

“啥？”狂飙说，吃了一惊。

“威震天还不至于愚蠢到去践行Brilior哲学，但很明显他想要一个这样的人，不是吗？是的，我觉得红蜘蛛的日子终于只剩两位数了，除非你是个真的很厉害的假货。”袭击停了停，环视了一下巨大的仓库，然后又转过头来，眯起眼睛盯了狂飙好一会儿，像下了某种决心一般地说：“我们就假设你不是个假货。好吧，我们来加一把力。”他轻敲他的通讯器。“战车队。到第九层仓库集合。”

战车队成员彼此间合作都有点问题，更不要说跟别人合作了。但是吵闹明显还愉快地记得前一天的训练，而且他们都很喜欢红蜘蛛的狼狈。因为他们众多的人手，整理工作的速度大大加快了。狂飙并没有拒绝帮助，但他意识到自己的情绪产生了波动。袭击当然不是突然变好人来帮他的。他真的认为威震天很有可能在不远的将来替换掉红蜘蛛，而他作了一个精明的选择，现在花上一点他手下的时间，跟将来的二把手事先打好关系。

这是一个愚蠢的结论。红蜘蛛做了几百万年的二把手；威震天非常了解他，对他的缺点和优点都知之甚详，而且在此之前，他从来没觉得他可以取代。对威震天来说，把一个新人提升成军官已经是很奇怪的事了；突兀地任命他为二把手简直是荒唐可笑。然而……袭击并不是傻瓜。当然，他付出的代价很小，但潜在的回报却是巨大的。就算在最坏的情况下，他也能得到负责编制值班表的军官的好感。奇怪的是，他竟然认为这有一种可能，一种高到可以明确表达出来的可能性。

狂飙不知道为什么这使他心神不定。他并不渴望这个位置，他只想回到惊破天身边那个属于他的位置，但，直到这个位置出现为止，他没有可以为之奋斗的个人目标，他只想尽力加强霸天虎的整体力量。但是，也许正是这扰动了他的思想，产生了他对红蜘蛛的厌恶。威震天不是他的主君，但他无疑是一位伟大的战士，一位目光远大的指挥官。他理应得到比红蜘蛛更好的二把手。任何霸天虎战士看到他忍受如此恶劣的辅佐都会觉得……痛心。狂飙想到惊破天正是在这个自私自利的叛徒的恶毒行为下才崛起的，再一次感到熊熊怒火。

他的肩膀不由自主地颤抖起来；他牢牢地控制住自己。

齐心合力，他们只花了三个多小时就完成了整理工作。袭击重新邀请他去玩游戏的时候，狂飙愉快地同意了。深入进行深渊般复杂的Tanaxian游戏时，需要他的处理器、逻辑单元和战略单元的全力投入，并将所有翻腾的情绪驱回它们所属的表面之下。但是，他后知后觉地意识到自己没有充分考虑外部因素：他们刚增加到第六层，红蜘蛛出现在了军官食堂。他扫了他们一眼，不能相信地又看了一遍，然后径直走了出去。

他一走，袭击就窃笑起来。“哦，真是太好看了。这就像眼看着一只小耗子走到猫嘴里。”

狂飙磨牙，对自己生气。“这对事业无益。”他低声说。

“你逗我呢？”袭击抬起头看他，挑起眉头。“你都在这儿待五天了，你是认真地在跟我说你跟红蜘蛛比起来不是个巨大的进步？我只跟你相处了一个小时，我都要开始考虑你的勤勉有没有可能是假装出来的了。”

“如果我可以接受的话，我要谢谢你的夸奖，”狂飙干巴巴地说。“但破坏现有的指挥结构是有其代价的。”

袭击轻轻耸耸肩。“有失方有得嘛。”

狂飙不得不抑制与他进一步争论的冲动；袭击本身就是一个很好的战略家，而这个游戏又给了他很多机会来评估狂飙本身的能力。如果狂飙继续争论这个问题，袭击很快就会开始怀疑，狂飙并不是有错误认知，而是掌握了一些袭击不知情的相关数据——问题是他还真有。而狂飙不能让袭击开始调查刺探他。

五分钟以后，威震天大步走进食堂，眼中是真正的怒意，红蜘蛛紧跟在他后面。他燃烧的双眼盯住了狂飙。“仓库？”他森然道。

“分类整理工作已结束。”狂飙说。“这在很大程度上要感谢指挥官袭击和他的团队，他们提供了帮助。”

“是吗。”威震天说，眯起眼睛，转而瞪向袭击。

“战车队随时准备为我们的事业贡献力量。”袭击说，一手抚上胸甲。他示意了一下游戏结构。“另外，你不能真的指望我放弃一次战胜真正有能力的对手的机会。您想加入我们吗？我估计我们可以达到十七层。”

威震天不耐烦地瞟了游戏一眼，停住了，被第四层、第五层和第六层交叉处发展出的有趣战斗吸引住了。过了一会儿，他猛地把头扭开。“你是不是没好好考虑过你的优先级！”他厉声说。

袭击的手正徘徊在一片组件上方。他停了停，隔着桌子，凝视着狂飙沉思良久，然后他的目光也挪到了那个交叉点。然后他抬起头，直视着威震天。“你知道吗，我想我考虑过了。”他柔声说。

狂飙僵住了，看着威震天同样的反应。袭击基本上等于站了出来向整个房间宣布，他站在狂飙这一边，而这意味着有边可选了。他自己也怒视袭击。就算在惊破天更加高压的铁腕统治下，高级军官，尤其是组合金刚的指挥官的意见和要求都必须进行谨慎的谈判——当然是由狂飙而非惊破天本人，但同样要小心掂量。而这儿——如果他们选择要表达想换人的意思，就如同袭击刚才做的那样，狂飙确信威震天不会无视他们的愿望。在这种重大问题上，他是不会被民意裹挟的，但他会——考虑。更重要的是——他得明确地展示出他考虑过。这样即使他违背了他们的意愿，他们也会觉得他对自己的意见给予了应有的尊重。

而红蜘蛛也并不真是个白痴。他从一脸激动的恼怒变成了身体僵住的暴怒。他也明白这句话里暗含的意思。不管威震天对他做了怎样的安抚，现在肯定都已经泡汤了。

威震天站了片刻，脸色冷酷如刀。然后，他说：“你们突然热情这么高涨，我真是觉得高兴。事实上，我觉得这鼓舞人心。”他一转身，厉声吼道：“我们要对汽车人城进行攻击！现在！30分钟后起飞！红蜘蛛，下发计划，召集所有的战机，你负责空中攻击。我指挥地面部队。袭击，汽车大师，铲土机，集合你们的队伍！”然后他转身狠狠瞪着狂飙。“你作为他们的联络官。”他冷然说，随即大步走出房间。

这是威震天紧急之下能做出的最佳调和了：他不让事情继续发酵，而是将队伍立刻投入战场，并提供给红蜘蛛一个机会，让他通过领导一次成功的突袭来重新夺回他的高位，同时也给了袭击一个面子，让他属意的人选有一个非常小的展示自己的机会，虽然只是一个极小的任务，且是一个不必要的角色。这是他在不直接侮辱红蜘蛛的情况下所能给予红蜘蛛的最大支持；但这显然不能满足红蜘蛛的要求。他向威震天的后背狠狠看了一眼，其中蕴含的滔天恨意令狂飙几乎本能地伸手抽枪。然后红蜘蛛回头瞪了袭击一眼，杀气腾腾地低声说：“我不会忘记的。”随后转身离开。

突袭计划已经共享上线，狂飙注意到，从战术上来说还确实挺合理的，尽管就他的口味来说有点太过依赖空中力量，考虑到这座城市已经装备了地对空高射炮。如果空中掩护被撕开口子，那么地面部队在撤退时就会相当不利。

“你能将旋风和爆炸控制在前线后方吗？”他问袭击，一边和他从桌边起身，将游戏丢到一边。

“如果他们不被某些因素逗弄得昏了头冲过去的话。”袭击冷冷地说，瞟了眼正走近过来的另外两个头领：汽车大师和铲土机。

狂飙点点头，也看向他们两个。“也许抢劫、吵闹和推土机可以跟我组队进行第一波冲击。”他建议道。“如果你们同意，那么我会向威震天请求这份荣誉，并且尽我所能不使他们承受会影响组成组合金刚的伤害。”

“唔哼。”铲土机说，斜睨狂飙，很明显不放心。

“你是没见过他下狠手的模样，”汽车大师跟铲土机说。“行，好，把抢劫带上吧。只要记得在刚接战的时候压着他点，让他凉一凉发动机。你可得给我们留几个打啊！”

威震天正在他的私人房间里，对他的聚能炮进行微调。“你能说服他们的领导就行。”狂飙向他提出这个要求的时候，他很不耐烦地说。“顺便说一句，祝你好运。”

“他们已经同意了。”

威震天猛地抬起头来。“他们——”声音在怀疑下拔高，他停下来，只是盯着他。过了一会儿，他恶狠狠地说:“你老实说，你是不是真以为你到这儿不到一个星期，我就会把你提成二把手?”

“不。”狂飙咬牙说。“我并不想要袭击的支持。”

“那他的支持所为何来！”威震天对他咆哮。“你当真指望我相信他发神经了跳出来给你出头！红蜘蛛现在也要对他上刀子了！”

“他当然不是，”狂飙说。“他以为——”停了下来，后知后觉地意识到自己的说法毫无帮助。“他声称自己认为你会这样做。”他纠正道，虽然基本也是于事无补。

“喔，我明白了。所以他无缘无故地突然跟红蜘蛛别起苗头，而你就顺势而为？”威震天柔声说。

“无缘无故？”狂飙惊问。“威震天！袭击对红蜘蛛积怨已深。他有三个非常不守纪律的团队成员；他的战略计划经常因为他们在战场上乱作一团而毫无用处，因为他的战术处理器无法进行实时修正。红蜘蛛应该在日常的纪律训练和战术计算方面给他提供帮助；相反，他不但不提出有建设性的批评意见，还在个人报告里嘲笑他！”

“你他妈的是怎么知道的？如果你要说是袭击告诉你的——”

“不，他的骄傲不会容许他作出这样的私下抱怨。”狂飙说。“但在生成值班表之前，我查看了所有的个人报告，而半小时的Tanaxian战争游戏则充分说明了他的战术策略和执行部队之间的速度不匹配。”

威震天向后微微撤身，他的愤怒明显正在与某种更像是困惑的东西作斗争。“而汽车大师同意的理由是？”他逼问道。

“我们昨天进行了一次地面作战的模拟战斗。”狂飙说。“进行得很顺利，这给了他信心，相信我可以保证抢劫不会受伤，不会影响飞天虎的组合。”他停了停，考虑了一下，然后补充说：“红蜘蛛经常贬低地面作战的价值，而偏爱空中作战，这显然经常激怒他和他的团队成员。”

威震天从牙缝里挤出来：“那铲土机呢？”

狂飙耸耸肩。“他允许自己采信汽车大师的说服。我想这是因为不管怎样，推土机总是不管不顾地冲到前线，这意味着他默许也不会有什么损失，而且我有几分机会保护推土机，不会让他落到过分战斗狂热的最坏后果。”

威震天咬牙切齿，就像狂飙的话冒犯了他一样。“看来无论问你什么你都有答案。”他向他俯身，双眼怒火燃烧。“那么我建议你，确保你今天在战场上的表现同样完美无瑕。因为只要你给我一丝借口，我就会在战斗结束后褫夺你的军衔，把你打回士兵！袭击和汽车大师不乐意就去跳海好了！我他妈的不管红蜘蛛是不是伤到了他们的感情!这是一场战争，不是汽车人的观光旅行，我们已经在悬崖边上了!我不会在汽车人建立对地球能源供应的巨大战略优势前五秒钟把我的指挥结构搅成一团糟!”

“我理解。”狂飙轻声说。

“我不在乎你理不理解！”威震天怒吼，然后咔咔地大步冲到发射室去了。

狂飙在飞行时进一步分析了攻击计划。他不得不承认，尽管空中力量略有失衡，但这计划的水平超过了合格线:它设计巧妙，各个方面都经过了深思熟虑。一开始会对西侧防护墙进行一次小的冲击，既是为了在新的位置造成一些损害，也是为了把汽车人引出城堡，诱离北墙，使该处在接下来的重点攻击中失去防守力量。在此期间，尚未完工的北侧塔楼将受到空中轰炸，seeker小队可以轮流执行地面攻击和空中掩护的任务。防空炮火确实会造成一定的威胁，但seeker们的机动性和技术都非常出色，所以可以合理地期望他们成功躲避，尤其是还有三个飞行太保可能还没有修好。

狂飙带着他的小队冲在大队前面，拉开了10分钟的距离，然后在离西墙有一段距离的地方降落，命令推土机在车辆模式下瞄准目标。他，抢劫和吵闹都紧随在后面，提前开火破坏墙壁。八个汽车人几乎立刻从最近的城门冲了出来，但他们还在远处，火力相对较弱。“忽略他们，直到他们到达近战距离!”他命令。“集中向墙壁开火！”等他们到达那堵墙时，它已经严重受损，推土机都没怎么刹车，径直撞了上去，撕开了一个大洞，然后倒车撞了出来，把洞撞到更大。

“继续破坏!”狂飙对他咆哮道。“抢劫，吵闹，集合!”当汽车人朝他们冲过来的时候，他们调转方向，在推土机身前围成一堵墙。“瞄准他们的武器!”他身体力行地开火，一起设法在敌人接近之前击落了四门大炮，这将严重妨碍他们在战斗后期威胁空中部队的能力。然后汽车人就扑上来了。

大汉吼了一声，低下头朝他直冲而来。狂飙蹲下身子，假装要跟他硬碰硬，然后突然纵身一扑，从较矮小的汽车人头顶跃了过去，结果他成功地把自己撞向了他想要保护的那堵墙。幻影就在他后面几步远的地方，自以为他的隐形装置能掩护他，即使他站的地方是泥土而不是钢铁。狂飙抓住他一只脚，把他摔在地上，然后一跃而起，在爵士还没来得及使用他的声波武器之前扑过去抓住了他的胳膊。狂飙把他抡了一圈，然后丢在蓝霹雳身上，让他们两个跌成一堆，还把另外两个汽车人绊住了。

之后，他迅速后退，一把抓住吵闹的胳膊，以免他在狂热的战斗中被引到离队伍太远的地方去。“保持在支援范围内！”他命令道，飞快地向后瞥了一眼：推土机还在不断扩大墙上的洞，对自己造成的破坏喜形于色地嚎叫着。

“更多的霸天虎正在向北墙逼近!”警车喊道。“我们得赶快把这些家伙干掉!前面那个大个儿叫狂飙，全体向他集火！”

“去他们两翼！”狂飙立刻命令吵闹和抢劫。

“呃，你确定？”抢劫问。

“快去！”狂飙说，将自己全身的能量都投入头部和躯干的护盾中，然后半跪下去，以降低身体重心。然后他简单地关掉了自己的反重力引擎，用千斤顶为他锻造的强力装甲顶住汽车人们的攻击。装备在他腿部的曲率引擎非常重，所以没有反重力系统的补偿，汽车人们很难将他轻易打倒，但是在攻击他的同时，他们的队伍却因为吵闹和抢劫在两翼的攻击而被压缩成了一个楔形。当他们密集到开始妨碍彼此动作时，狂飙叫道“炸他们！”，然后迅速向他们的聚集中心发射了三枚震荡导弹，吵闹和抢劫紧跟着丢下炸弹。震耳欲聋的爆炸声后，几乎所有的汽车人都被炸翻在地，好几个呻吟着起不了身。

远处的爆炸声表明主要的攻击已经开始。“霸天虎，撤退，和你们的队伍会合!”狂飙命令道，等其他人都离开地面后，才跟着他们飞上天空。他又往墙上留下的大缺口上扔了两颗炸弹，以增加损伤，并在汽车人挣扎着站起来时用榴霰弹又虐了他们一轮，最后才去追霸天虎们。

当他们进入北墙战场的时候，北墙已经被轰的坑坑洼洼，但防守力量相当强：擎天柱带领着众多汽车人正从墙头向下开火，机器卫兵们迅速地将人类工人飞快运走。当狂飙降落在威震天身侧时，机器恐龙们正从城堡中冲锋出来——可是，以钢锁为首，他们实际上是从墙内直接冲锋出来的，结果自己把墙给撞了一个大洞。

“钢锁！不！”擎天柱大惊叫道，但已经太晚了。

威震天忍不住放声大笑。“一半的活都让那些蠢货给干了！挖地虎，进攻墙壁——你们可不能被机器恐龙比下去！其余的，让汽车人们尝尝你们的炮火——有谁重点攻击空中部队就先集火他！”他伸臂向前，一炮轰掉了一大块摇摇欲坠的墙壁，上面的三个汽车人跟着一起掉了下来；汽车大师率领飞虎队进行滚动攻击，擎天柱从墙头跃下来对抗他：激烈的肉搏战开始了。

在作战时，狂飙总是竭力保持自己在惊破天身边：作为攻击力量时，惊破天几乎势不可挡，但当他被战斗的狂怒冲昏头脑时，就常常盲目突击，身陷险地。但威震天的战斗风格则要谨慎的多。这次突击绝不会变成那种不留后路的灾难式的战斗：他们的战斗目的只是为了为了破坏这座城市，然后撤退，尽可能地控制自己的损失，而威震天也正以此约束着自己的突进程度。狂飙很快就扩展了自己的机动范围，开始在战场上更广阔的范围内流动支援，给任何面临被击垮危险的霸天虎以支持和帮助。他在自己、汽车大师、袭击和铲土机之间建立了一条联系通路；他使用压缩的数据流来更新这三支部队的相对位置，并在任何一支部队暴露或与其他部队相隔太远时发出警报。

突袭计划中，只需要一个组合金刚，而且只需要他在城市结构受到破坏，出现薄弱点，可以在数次猛击后垮塌的时候来进行最后的打击。必须进行谨慎的平衡：组合金刚非常强大，但他们也有不可避免的弱点，而受伤的后果将极其严重。当一个组合金刚受伤时，队伍中的每个成员通常都会跟着受伤，而如果他们被打的散开了，那么其伤势将更加严重。尽可能地维持组合金刚的威胁是极为重要的，但仅在极端情况下谨慎使用组合金刚才是明智的选择。在这场战斗中，威震天会在最后一分钟才决定召唤哪一个组合金刚投入战斗，这要根据他们完成了预定的损害目标后的战场情况而定。

狂飙突然意识到，就在他们快要达到预定目标的时候，战况反而越来越糟：他们已经失去了相当部分的空中掩护，更多的汽车人守卫者沿着墙冒出来，向他们猛烈开火，却没有遭到空中火力的压制。快速扫描显示，seeker小队们将注意力过多地集中在北塔上，北塔确实在被削弱，但地面部队却被暴露了。

就在狂飙得出结论的时候，威震天在公共频道上吼道：“红蜘蛛，你这个白痴！别管那座塔了，回来进行空中掩护！我们的目标达成了！挖地虎，战车队，收缩队形，掩护我们的撤退；飞虎队，准备组成飞天虎！”

“马上，威震天！”红蜘蛛回答。“所有空中单位，后撤！执行阿尔法12指令！”狂飙开始跟袭击和铲土机一起猛烈开火，掩护汽车大师他们；威震天本人也为了弥补空中力量的不足而移动到了前线附近；他的聚能炮的威力可以迫使许多汽车人不得不寻找掩护或是跳下墙头。狂飙在撤退中突然停下来，随着眼前的战斗压力逐渐减轻，他的战术模块正在更彻底地处理他面前更广阔的战情，这其中有某种东西——

他在数据库中搜索阿尔法12——它确实存在，但两天前他被阴之后，他回看了每一次空中演习，而现在他发现它被修改了，内容已经和阿尔法-34进行了交换，阿尔法-34是是一种非常适合这种情况的谨慎规避模式。但直到两天前，阿尔法-12还是直线飞行，这也是seeker们实际飞行的路线。这模式甚至不需要控制智能就能识别；一个简单的低级神经网络就可以跟踪它。狂飙猛地抬起头来，正看见这座城市的火力开始自主寻敌射击。

“你们这些傻瓜！”红蜘蛛正在叫喊。“阿尔法-12！我说飞阿尔法-12！”他自己则正在飞更加复杂的轨迹，轻松地避过底下的炮火。

“你搞毛啊红蜘蛛！”惊天雷叫道。

“太晚了！上升！避开炮火！威震天，我们没法回去救援你！我会尽力的！”红蜘蛛叫道，然后立刻向受损的墙壁发射了两颗巨大的集束炸弹，一颗落得太远，把汽车大师和封锁给掀翻了，而另一颗——摧毁了威震天正前方的墙壁，将它炸成碎片，砖石如雨般落在他身上。

“汽车人！集火威震天！”擎天柱立刻下令，所有汽车人都抓住了这个空挡，所有的枪口一齐向他开火。威震天抬起一只手臂护住光学元件，也开始还击，一边步步后退，但就在此时，银剑、弹弓和飞标出现在空中，切断了他从空中逃脱的后路，同时机器卫兵们从缺口咆哮冲出，开始包围他——而且他们开始组成守护神了。

“哦，这个聪明，聪明的杂种。”袭击半带着钦佩说，从远处瞭望着战况。“威震天这次可能真要折进去了。”

“只要我还活着就别想！”狂飙怒吼。“袭击！你来接手撤退！叫旋风和爆炸掩护你，把飞虎队们救出来！我去顶住守护神。”

“你处理器坏掉了吗？”袭击在他身后叫道，但狂飙已经大步飞奔过战场，奔向威震天所在的位置。守护神已经组合完毕，正站直身体，举起他的铁拳，那曾经为五面怪所夺去，效力于他们的铁拳。威震天甚至无法完全转身对抗他；汽车人们的集火压得他几乎动弹不得，负担不起用后背装甲去承受的风险。

狂飙冲到了汽车人城平坦的金属地基上，立刻变身。他的机鼻材料依然是千斤顶辛辛苦苦地花了整整一个月的时间，一个分子一个分子地组合起来的的合金，这是塞伯坦科学中已知的最强大的材料，但在这里还不为人知。他笔直瞄准了守护神的膝盖后部，以最大功率发动推进器。

狂飙的机鼻撞入他的膝盖时，守护神那低沉的，隆隆的声音发出一声悲鸣。他倒了下去，那巨大的身躯压在狂飙背上，几乎要将他压碎。但他的机鼻已经造成了一个刺穿性的大伤口；狂飙再次猛轰推进器，将自己硬撞进去，把大街整个儿从守护神身上撕了下来。金属断裂声在他周围尖叫，撕裂的金属在他的机体上留下深深的沟痕。守护神开始解体，其余的机器卫兵在他旁边瘫成一堆，狂飙冲过了他们，在威震天身旁猛地刹住车，同时打开了他的驾驶舱。

威震天向仍在向他倾泻火力的汽车人们连开三炮，跳入驾驶舱。擎天柱正向他们冲锋过来，身旁紧跟着机器恐龙，而空中逃生通路依然受阻。狂飙检查了一下自己的剩余燃料：还有7%。这就足够了：几乎是将将堪用，但够了。“抓紧！”他告诉威震天，然后激活了曲率跳跃。

整个世界像弹力带一样在他们周围变形扭曲，持续了痛苦的很长一段时间。他的曲率引擎在与地球引力作斗争时发出了又高又细的悲鸣声:在一个星球的重力井里进行曲率跳跃的代价极其高昂，且极其痛苦。但他无视了电路中咆哮的疼痛，将每一滴能量都灌注到引擎中，突然之间，重力输了：他猛然冲了出去，冲入了宇宙空间，令人目眩地掠过外太空边缘，就像打水漂一样，只跳了一下，甚至还不到能量泵循环一次的时间，他已经越过了太平洋。

他的视觉处理器难以定位。他的燃料几乎耗尽了。威震天正在亲自向基地传送密码：当巨塔从海中向他们升起时，狂飙跌跌撞撞地摔进了入口。基地里一片静谧：其他人都还在地球的另一边。威震天爬出驾驶舱。狂飙挣扎了一下，试图变身，但他的视觉处理器在一片黑暗中只能看见虚假的火花，头晕眼花：这是熟悉的，能量完全耗尽的迹象。他的系统将要自动关机了。他试图告诉威震天，但他的发声装置已经关闭了：非关键系统早已下线。

“我猜这应该是我的责任，命令你的行动要完美无瑕。”威震天正在对他低吼。“但我现在到底该拿你怎么办？”

狂飙没机会回答他；他的光学元件关闭了，他的身体坠向地面，失去了知觉。

****************************

“威震天，他电路的复杂性你都不会相信，”吊钩热情洋溢地说。“你确定我不能解剖那么一点点——只要一根手指，甚至——”

“闭嘴!你敢刮掉他底盘上一微米厚的涂层，我就把你拆成碎片，”威震天咆哮道，“连完整零件都没有!我命令你让他恢复功能，而不是解剖分析他!”

“拆完了我还会装回去的嘛。”吊钩闷闷不乐地咕哝。“不管怎样，修理工作已经完成了!他最大的问题不过是能量耗尽。他的引擎——哦，他的引擎，要是有他的引擎——他的引擎是非常高效的，但即使是他也不能以7%的剩余能量进行重力井内的曲率跳跃，就算他油箱可以装40单位的能量也不行。”

“他只有7%的能量？”

“是啊！”吊钩急切地说。“我查看了充能日志：他出发的时候只有12%的能量，你能想象他整场战斗只消耗了两单位的能量——威震天，求你了，我只要把他的能量泵拆下来扫描一…………咿咿咿咿！”他的声音突然叽地拔高了，然后连忙慌慌张张地说：“是的，当然，抱歉，我明白您的意思了：我想说的是，我已经给他连上加油管了，我就再把加油速度调高一点，这样行不……”

十五秒后，狂飙终于激活了视觉系统，看见威震天正站在修复床尾端，眼神像要杀人，双臂交抱在胸前。吊钩正向他俯下身来。“矮油，好多了嘛，是不是？”他笑容满面地说。

“是的。”狂飙说。“另外，吊钩，你要是再想解剖我，我就拆了你。”

“嗯啊。行吧。”吊钩闷闷不乐地说。“我想你不会刚好在哪里藏着一份你的结构图吧？”

“有一部分。”狂飙一边坐起来，一边说。“但是我的电路需要量子蚀刻的晶体管，它——”

“什么！”吊钩嚎叫道。“在哪，怎么会，这，”他扑上来薅住狂飙的胸甲。“谁造的你？”他吼叫道，狂飙困惑地低头看着他，吊钩激动到都挂在他身上了。“他在哪——威震天，”吊钩叫道，松开他猛地转身。“我不管他是个多厉害的战士！都没有意义！他的创造者——我们必须把他的创造者弄来！你得马上派人去查阿星球——”

“吊钩。”狂飙打断他。“他不在查阿星球。他甚至不是个霸天虎。”他们两个都看向他。“他当时……只是路过我们的领地。跟我们的指挥官做了个交易。”

“创造你。”威震天说，眯起眼睛。

狂飙点点头。“那时候刚发生了……数起伤亡。他用他们的遗骸建造了我。”

“然后你们指挥官就放他走了？”吊钩说。“他是有多傻！”

“当时的局势并不在他控制之下。”狂飙干巴巴地说。

“哦……说的也是。”吊钩勉勉强强地说。“他既然能做到这个程度……”他凝视着狂飙，眼神贪婪，充满热望，不知不觉地向他靠过来，抬起手好像要抚上他的胸甲。“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“我不能肯定。”狂飙说。“我并未与他联系过。”

“我们必须找到他，”吊钩说，他转向威震天。“我们一定得。威震天——拜托，你知道如果我有这个技术的话能为你的输出功率做些什么吗?你的炮——开一炮就能把汽车人烧成灰。连擎天柱的装甲都抵挡不住!”他差不多是在死缠烂打了。

“好了，停下。”威震天低吼。“你也不用这么拼命地说服我去追踪那个硅基吧。”他看向狂飙。“他的名字是？”

狂飙感到一种奇怪的、不合情理的感觉，他不想透露。这太奇异了。他几乎找不到比吊钩这种近乎歇斯底里的激情更有效的诱导了。如果狂飙告诉威震天他找到了自己的创造者，并已经说服他要用同样的技术改造威震天，威震天会很乐意和他一起去。这不正是他所希望的吗。但他不得不重新启动他的发声单元两次，才能说出话来。“宇宙大帝，”他说。“他叫宇宙大帝。”

威震天点一点头。“很好，”他说。“我们会考虑派一支巡逻队去查阿星球开始寻找他——在我们解决了汽车人城的问题之后——不，我不想听，吊钩。”他厉声说，然后猛地转向狂飙。“他已经回复到可战斗水平了吗?”

“是的。”吊钩垂头丧气地说，一边把监控电缆一条条断开，一边小声bb什么毫无长远目光的军品什么的。“等一会儿，到能量加满为止，在燃料彻底耗尽之后你需要充分能量。”他对狂飙说，语气依然满是不开心，然后嘟嘟囔囔地走开了。

威震天无视他，仍然怒视着狂飙。“你为什么一直没喝足量的能量补给？”他吼道。“这是什么禁欲主义的白痴举动吗？”

狂飙确信，威震天并没有忘记自己当初分配给他的能量级别，他真正在问的是，为什么狂飙一直固守着这个级别。“我没有遭受能源短缺的痛苦，”他说。“我没有预料到要在地球表面进行曲率跳跃，而对履行其它职责来说，我的能量是足够的。否则的话，我会向你提出请求，要求提高能量供应。”

“是啊，你可真是全方位的高效。”威震天狞笑道。“你是想说你很乐意一直保持在四分之一的能量充足度吗？”

“我乐不乐意又有什么关系呢？”狂飙说。“我决不拿取超过我的配额的能量，就像我决不会暗害另外的霸天虎一样。”

“少夸张。你不可能没注意到每个军官都拿的比配给多。”

“我确实注意到了。但我认为他们这种行为是纪律松弛的表现，我不允许自己随波逐流。”狂飙犹豫了一下，试探性地说：“威震天——我并不——我寻求的并不是生活上的舒适。我是一名战士，这个单词对我来说并不是一个空洞的头衔。这是我的使命。我从来没有找到一种乐趣能和它的深远意义和它带给我的巨大满足相比。但，如果一个人只是浅尝辄止地追求它，不能持之以恒地履行它，那这种满足是无法得到的。要仅仅因为能量不足带来的不适这种小事打破纪律——并且对我来说，四分之一的燃料绝非不足——那么我将损失的会远远大于我得到的。”

他停下了。威震天又以那种在出发前的个人房间里的表情望着他，半是愤怒，半是困惑，仿佛他不喜欢这个解释，或者是不相信这个解释。但这是狂飙能给出的唯一的解释了。他以前几乎从来没有对自己进行过这么详尽的剖白。他不需要这么做。惊破天从来没有疑心过他，只管毫不犹豫地信赖他。

“行，你也别这么麻烦了。”过了一会儿，威震天森然说道。“从现在开始领取双份配给，战士：照我打算交给你的任务来看，你会需要它的。”他停了停，继续说道：“你被提升为中校，并且负责能量供应任务。”

狂飙点点头。“您希望我暂时先不将seeker们编入突袭吗？”空军一向是红蜘蛛的独占领地，如果狂飙插手他们的指挥，显然是揭他的逆鳞。

“不。”威震天冷然说，转身离开了。不到一分钟，声波就将他的升职通知发布在了共享频道，还置顶。

狂飙忽略了潮水般涌来的祝贺，开始动手向基地计算机加载一个风险回报模拟分析程序，将目前所有的可袭击目标跑一遍。他完成这项工作后 ，就将这场战斗的最终战果报告调出来，一边等着加油完成，一边分析战果。他读报告的时候气的磨牙。红蜘蛛的背叛行为的后果远远不止造成了他自己的暂时昏迷：汽车人城的北塔受到了破坏，但没有对基础结构造成破坏，他们也没能好好利用北墙的削弱点。最严重的实际伤害是机器恐龙造成的。事实上，钢锁一直让机器恐龙们在受损的墙壁上战斗，从而给它的地基造成了更大的结构损伤。但即便如此，汽车人最多也只用两周就能修复受损的汽车人城。

一小时后有一场战后会议。狂飙检查了他的充能结果：已达到最大水平。他摘下加油管，站起身来，离开了修理舱：今天还有轰隆隆和迷乱的训练课。当他到达训练室时，他们正在为模拟器编程——或者更确切地说，是在试图黑进模拟器，好设定一些他们自己能够打碎的目标，虽然那些跟汽车人一点相似都没有。“你们认为这种训练对自己到底有什么用?”他说，他们都跳了起来，盯着他看。

“你在这儿干嘛呢？”轰隆隆说。

狂飙低头看看他。“我说过，下一次训练我会到场。”

他们两个都仰着头呆望他。“可是你刚刚升职了。”迷乱说。

“嗯啊，而且你还被打的很惨。”轰隆隆说。

“我已经被修复了，目前工作能力为86%，且在接下来一个小时中没有既定任务。”狂飙说。“我们开始吧。别再打这些铝箔做的纸飞机了。”

他为模拟器编写的程序是生成一个环境，而不是目标们：一个充满小障碍的大空间，只有零星的地面暴露在外，含多个升级关卡。他感到满意后，说：“电脑，在两名战斗人员身上产生相互作用的目标，直径10厘米，并追踪命中目标数。”轰隆隆和迷乱看见彼此身上突然多了好些五颜六色的目标点，都指着对方大笑起来。狂飙点点头。“在这个训练中，你们的目的是尽可能多地射中对方身上的目标点，同时尽可能地避免自己身上的目标点被射中，”他解释道。“不要消耗超过一单位的能量。胡乱射击不是训练目的。”

他在前半节课观察他们的水平，收集数据；然后叫停他们，让他们做一些练习，以创造新的神经通路，使他们能够在瞄准的同时躲避。接下来的训练过程中，他们将这种练习坚持了将近10分钟，很不错。当他们开始失去准头时，他再次叫停，然后让他们在最后十分钟做自己喜欢的随便哪种训练。“每天重复这个训练课程，连续一周，之后我将评估你们的进展并做出调整。”他说。“等你们两个在一节训练中的击中数和闪避数都达到100次以上，你们将被允许参加任何想参加的突袭行动。”

这是对时间的令人满意的利用：他们一往无前的勇气和热情令人鼓舞。他带着这段记忆，像穿上一件装甲一样，进入战后会议的会议室，顿时觉得自己真是有先见之明：红蜘蛛在其他人陆续来到的过程中一直带着纯粹的仇恨从房间的另一头盯着他。威震天大步走进来，在桌子最前端的椅子上坐下，做了个手势。“唔，红蜘蛛？”他咆哮道。“开始汇报吧。”

红蜘蛛站了起来，开始将真相和赤裸裸的谎言编织在一起，暗示这次任务是成功的，更确切地说，是他的成功。“正如我计划的那样，在最初的进攻中，大量的汽车人卫兵被成功诱引到西墙，并造成了相当的结构性破坏，”他宣布，对事实的公然夸张，且没有提及任何其他战士，即使破坏是由推土机单枪匹马完成的。“在我的指挥下，seeker们对关键的北塔造成了相当大的破坏，并提供了有效的空中掩护，直到那些白痴执行了错误的规避策略——在那之后，不幸的是，挖地虎们无法克服敌人的火力进行组合——”

他继续讲下去，各小队的指挥官们围坐在桌边，带着深深的怨恨瞪着他，但没有一个人开口反驳；威震天让他一直讲完，脸上充满了冰冷讥讽的微微笑意，环视了一圈。“对于红蜘蛛的总结，有人想补充一下吗?”他说。

没有一个人说话。一种深沉的，即将爆发的怒火在狂飙的二级处理器中猛烈地翻滚着；他感觉它已经慢慢进入了正面处理，试图激活他的战斗系统。他竭力提醒自己，他就算再次跟红蜘蛛发生冲突，也解决不了什么问题。威震天和其他人显然明白红蜘蛛在说谎，就像他以前说过的一千次谎言一样，一千个一千次，并且他将继续说谎，继续编织阴谋，他存在的每一天继续如此，直到最后，命运给了他一次他配不上的机会，那一天他的指挥官，他的君主，为了杀死他们最大的敌人而伤重濒死——

“我确实有几点要补充，”狂飙咬牙切齿地说，因为中央处理器提交给他的唯一的另一个行动就是站起来，抡起椅子凿进红蜘蛛的驾驶舱。其他人都扭头看他。“首先，我要赞扬空军司令这令人印象深刻的一系列扭曲事实和谎言矫饰。事实上，如果战争的胜利能够通过言语而不是艰苦斗争来取得，我们现在肯定已经在他杰出的领导下征服整个银河系了。”

桌子周围一片难以抑制的抽搐和咳嗽，红蜘蛛的光学元件差点脱窗，汽车大师明目张胆地笑出声来。狂飙没有多停，没给别人插嘴的机会。“第二，我谨建议，今后对演习数据库的任何改动，都应当对任何具有进入该数据库权限的成员发送通知，并要求强制性的已读回复。虽然掌握当前的军事演习模式是所有士兵的分内任务，但军官们也有责任避免此种任务过于具有挑战性。”

“说的多么有条理啊。”威震天拉长声音说。“声波，实施下去。”

“已确认。”声波答道。

“你还有什么天才的主意吗？”威震天说，看着他。

狂飙深吸一口气，吐出来，进一步控制住了自己的情绪。“团队之间的协调相当有效。然而，一个常规的困难是，少数成员倾向于扩大他们的团队指挥官设定的战斗范围，通常是在一种竞争精神下努力与其他团队的特定成员进行互动，导致在战斗中他们的指挥官不断受到干扰，且其时间不可预测。我建议，为了改变这一趋势，命令这些团队成员在接近时进行战斗协作，并在每次战斗结束后将他们的战斗统计数据作为整体发布。这种安排很可能导致他们在战场上相互回避而非接近。”

他说完后，威震天以不加掩饰的惊讶表情瞪着他，就连红蜘蛛看起来也不仅仅是愤怒，更像是失措。袭击茫然地说：“这……还真是诡异的聪明啊？”

“我也建议将能量使用量加入掠取能量的袭击的战斗统计数据中。并进一步将公示的目标命中数改为目标命中率。”狂飙补充道。“虽然从战术角度来看，绝对数量更为重要，但根据我的经验，鼓励节约能量，提高精度，对最终结果会有更大的优势。”

他讲完后，一片寂静。过了一刻，威震天冷冷地对他说：“依此办理。”他环视了一下桌子。“还有人要发言吗？”谁也没说话。“非常好。解散。”他站起身，一言不发地走了出去。

“我了个去，一次真正有实际意义的战后会议啊。”袭击温和地说，在门关上以后站起身来。“你真是——创意十足，狂飙。要是以后的军官会议不是再看耍猴，我再开会就要把我的二级处理器开机了。”

“真是抱歉给你添麻烦啊。”狂飙干巴巴地说。他们一起站起身来，他看了看桌子对面。“铲土机，推土机在突袭中表现出色，对西墙造成的结构性破坏是他独立完成的，他并没有盲目求战，而是严守纪律，执行命令。他应该被额外奖励一份能量。你愿意由你个人来颁发，还是由我来执行？”

其他人又停了一下，好像他说了什么奇怪的话。然后他才想起，在他生命的早期，也曾见过这些军官同样的困惑表情——但后来这种困惑已经减轻了;霸天虎陷入了危机，遭受了痛苦的打击，而瘟疫也没有任何期望。而且，当然，他自己那时也还不知道如何当二把手。

即使到了后来，他对怎样才算一个称职的军官有了明确的认识，他也从来没有能够做到自己真正认为最好的程度。没有过类似的战后会议；在理论上，他觉得这种会议是很有价值的，但尝试过两次之后，他不得不放弃了这个想法。第一次他试图和惊破天主持会议，结果惊破天要求每个军官都叙述一下他们在战斗中的个人表现，并威胁说要消灭任何没有取得足够成绩的人；他们全都匆忙编造了一些英勇作战的事迹，在当时情况下，狂飙压根也不能反驳他们。第二次，他试图组织一次仅有军官参加的战后会议，十分钟以后，他不得不把他们全都赶出会议室，免得他们从对领导的疯狂吐槽演变成一场彻底的造反串联。他自己也不知道富有成效的会议应该是怎样的，在惊破天……

他抑制住想要掠过他身体的剧烈颤抖，强迫他的情绪系统重启。这必须强迫关闭处理中心，但他可以无视这种痛苦。铲土机正在用略微谨慎的语气说:“我自己来。我会……告诉他你的表扬。”

狂飙点点头。“借这个机会，我也要提一下，威震天将掠取能量的任务交给了我。如果你们有个人的训练需要，”他向袭击点一点头，“或者是需要团队集体出动的项目，希望我调整值班表的，请在今天1950时之前发到我这里。明天将进行第一次突袭。”

“你还真忙啊。”红蜘蛛在桌子另一头说，双臂交抱，目光充满恨意。

“我有吗？”狂飙轻蔑地说。“我哪能赶得上您献身事业的程度啊。”

他转过身，阔步走出了房间。但愤怒仍然在他的前处理器中灼灼燃烧。红蜘蛛浪费了他们拖延汽车人城建设的最好机会。他破坏了自己的突袭，暴露了自己的战士，企图谋杀自己的领袖——狂飙对威震天束缚了他的行动感到极度遗憾;他将会多么高兴，多么愉快地撕碎红蜘蛛的身体啊。

但其中的一些愤怒也是针对他自己的。他也做错了。他意识到自己刚刚真正地挑衅了红蜘蛛：这基本上等于把一份战书摔在红蜘蛛脸上，挑明了他终究还是渴望得到红蜘蛛的地位。而且，尽其所能地执行他的命令和职责，同时等待着对惊破天尽忠的机会，这是一回事;在他不能完全向威震天效忠的同时却又鼓励威震天依靠他的忠诚，这又是另一回事了。但他无法忍受看到一个令人厌恶的叛徒站在应该饱受荣誉和尊敬的立场上;他不能袖手旁观，看着红蜘蛛编织阴谋，背叛——

他的系统过热到直到第三次才注意到高优先级的加密脉冲。他从愤怒的旋涡中挣脱出来，快步向他的住处走去;紧紧地把门关好以后，他打开大腿上的一个防护空间，拿出他仅剩的几把通道密钥中的一把:声波和千斤顶共同开发了它们，以保护他们的通讯不被五面怪窃听。他把设备放在地板上，按下，建立一个不可探测的通讯频道，用一种十三年内都不会产生的编码声波加密;当圆形小轮发出绿光时，他打开前臂上的监视器，钢锁的头显示出来。

“你们霸天虎搞破坏简直是渣渣！”钢锁说。“机器恐龙们造成的损伤都比你们严重！擎天柱这样说。”

“是的，我意识到了。”狂飙表情严酷地说。“红蜘蛛破坏了我们的任务。”他心里又燃起怒火。

“唔。现在才是真正的大麻烦。”钢锁说。“擎天柱对机器恐龙说，他很失望。他的声音很！悲！伤！现在所有的机器恐龙们都拼命干活儿，除了我！钢锁！他们不肯打斗！连嚎叫都不打了。我，钢锁，要让他们打架就不得不告诉他们这个秘密，但如果飞标知道了，他就会告诉滑翔机。而如果滑翔机知道了，所有人就都知道了！别的星球上的蛞蝓都会知道的！当然擎天柱肯定也就知道了。”

狂飙点点头。“是的；你不能告诉他们。你跟铁皮联系上了吗？”

钢锁摇摇头。“擎天柱给他发送了信息，要他回地球来。”他沉重地说。“铁皮没有回复。宇宙飞碟也没有回复。擎天柱担心他们也许遭遇了霸天虎的巡逻队。”

狂飙一只手搓过脸。

“我们的时间快要不够了。”钢锁说。“擎天柱说，霸天虎会一直来攻击，所以我们要尽快。千斤顶，救护车和急救员都停止修理其他人了。他们一直在下面努力建造猛大帅的大脑。而且人类也在尽力建造城市。今天来了更多的人类。斯派克告诉擎天柱，所有人都同意，他们愿意冒着霸天虎的攻击，他们不顾及受到的伤害，他们想要完成这座城市建造。他们都是自愿来工作的。而且擎天柱说，好！”

狂飙皱起眉头。“他竟然同意让更多的人类从事危及自身的活动？”

钢锁点头。“机器卫兵们一直在抗议。他们不喜欢人类受到威胁。但擎天柱说，所有的人类都在威胁之中。他说，人类整体的安全更加重要。机器卫兵们不高兴，但是擎天柱说，这就是最终决定了，不要再抱怨，于是他们就停止了。”

“这真是太遗憾了。”狂飙严酷地说。他知道，可能比擎天柱更清楚地知道，当人类将自己那不可思议的数量所蕴含的生产能力完全释放出来的时候，他们完成任务的速度有多快。在他们结盟的第一年，他本人一直处于一种不断的混乱状态，因为他辛辛苦苦计划好的要干几个月的联合项目，在几周内就完成了。最后，他意识到他需要重新校准他的长期计划处理器，使用短到荒谬的小时间段，并设定有极大量的工人执行几乎毫无意义的微小工作量，而不是由一百个人做一块工作。由此产生的时间估计差异是如此之大，以至于他把计算重做了三次，然后强迫其他五名塞伯坦人又重算了一遍，然后他才向斯派克展示了这些奇怪的校准设置。斯派克只是困惑地看看他，说“嗯啊，所以呢？”，好像他不理解这有什么问题，然后他还补充说，“尽管我们通常以小时计算工作时间，而不是以天计算。”然后他又向狂飙科普了何为轮班制，进一步把他的问题复杂化。

狂飙调出这个校准设定，把钢锁给他的这个令人担忧的人类工人的数量代进去，迅速地计算了一下——只需要二十天。所以他们对汽车人城的攻击迫使汽车人们引入了更多的人类工人，结果折合下来，攻击对汽车人城的建成只拖延了一天时间。

钢锁摇一摇头。“我，钢锁，要走了。别人看见我对着绿色东西说话，会被问的。”他停了停，突兀地说：“狂飙，作为一个霸天虎，你还不坏。所以我，钢锁，对你说实话。如果威震天来，我，钢锁，会告诉所有机器恐龙们，擎天柱要死了，我们要全力抢先杀死威震天。我，钢锁，会亲自带领他们。”

“我明白。”狂飙静静地说。“而如果这场战斗无可避免，我将会尽全力阻止你。别了，钢锁。如果逼不得已，能在战场上与你交手，那将是我的荣幸。”

钢锁点一点头。“你也一样，狂飙。祝你好运。我，希望我不必杀死你。”

狂飙切断了通讯，垂下头。他的愤怒被愈来愈高的绝望所消磨。对汽车人城的破坏失败了。所有进一步的努力在人类那数不清的双手面前都将不值一提。很快——太快地——威震天将意识到这个城市的建设速度比他预想的还要快。到那时候，他将作出一个真正的霸天虎将会作出的决定：他将选择战斗。最终的决战，毫不保留的殊死一战，释放他们全部的勇猛和怒火，决不允许汽车人取得这个战略优势，缓慢地，但不可避免地一步步控制赛博坦。就算狂飙将他的命运告诉威震天，这个决定也不会改变，而狂飙也不希望它改变。这是正确的决定，令霸天虎们失望的是红蜘蛛，要求撤退的红蜘蛛。他们不如都死在那场战斗中，汽车人城之战，踏着他们战死领袖的尸体向前冲锋，共同赴死，一起走向光荣的最后，也比被逐离赛博坦好，比从这里沦落到查阿星球那种可笑的地步要好——

那样更好，只是，没有了霸天虎，接下来要降临的就是五面怪那空前的恐怖统治，那种将永远吞噬汽车人的恐惧。狂飙试图说服自己，如果真到了那一步，那将是汽车人自己所作所为的结果，但他不能。他不由自主地想起了补天士的脸，他紧紧抓住他的手和最后的低语:杀了我们。请杀死我们。

他捧住头。他不知道该怎么办了。

基地计算机向他发来一个信号：他之前加载的风险回报模拟程序已经跑完了。他几乎无力去查看结果：那有什么用呢？但是——就算一切都已经模糊，纪律依然存在着。他打开结果，看了看目标列表。它几乎是难以想象的长，内容丰富，就像某种嘲弄;就算三级目标的价值都是他在查阿时发动的最具野心的袭击的十倍。如果他试着将当时在查阿时研究的对低水平目标进行规律突袭的技术应用在这些目标上——

他突然停了下来，盯着列表，然后猛地跳起来开始进行计算——他还有二十天；这二十天内他掌管着能量掠取。如果他直接删掉所有战斗风险等级超过10%的目标，那么他仍然还有超过2万个目标。它们都被标为三级目标;战斗风险低正是它们被忽视的原因。它们只被用来快速加油，在那里加油不会被打断，而不是作为正式的袭击目标。低风险评级目标并没有真正的价值:霸天虎绝不逃避战斗。

但现在他们将会这样做了。

***************

“嘿，狂飙，我不懂。”第二天早上的第一次突袭中，轰隆隆对他说，迷茫地挥舞一只手臂，示意身边那个大型加油站：到处都是被丢下的汽车。人类在他们降落的那一刻就都四散逃走了；在另一边的树林那边，高速公路上也挤满了被抛下的汽车。“这地儿啥都没有啊，我们连两百单位的能量都弄不到。”

“尽快抽取燃油。”狂飙说。“我们还有三个袭击目标。”

“啥？一次突袭去这么多地方？”

“是的。”他斩钉截铁地说。

他的队伍——抢劫、封锁、轰隆隆和大飞机——在突袭结束后都很是恼火。“搞毛啊？”大火车瞪着他说。“我们为这些微不足道的垃圾目标飞了半个地球，完了连一个汽车人都没看见！”

“是的。”狂飙说。“将收集起来的能量送去太空桥，输送给震荡波。”

“哈？”大火车说。“一共才600单位，不值得送啊，开一次太空桥就要费30单位呢。”

“执行命令。”狂飙冷冷地说。“我要去跟下一个突袭队汇合了。”

“他刚才是说今天还有另一次突袭吗？”抢劫对封锁说，后者只是耸了耸肩。

第二次突袭结束后，闪电、清道夫和推土机也是一样的怨声载道。接下来三天内，狂飙无视基地内甚嚣尘上的意见声，继续一意孤行地迫使他们行动。最后，汽车大师带着五六个战士把他堵在食堂里要求解释，红蜘蛛在房间另一头对他冷笑。汽车大师叫道：“狂飙，你是在搞什么！”旁边一阵嗡嗡的赞同声。

狂飙看着他，平静地说：“在过去三天内，在扣除运行太空桥和我们加油的损耗之后，我们已经通过太空桥向赛博坦输送了五千单位的能量。”

汽车大师目瞪口呆地盯着他。嘀咕的声音完全消失了，红蜘蛛脸上的笑容也消失了。

“我知道这种袭击方式不可能让你们满意，”狂飙环顾四周，说。“对我来说也不是。我们天生就是战士，逃避战斗而不是寻求战斗是与我们的天性相悖的。但正是汽车人选择了躲避我们——躲在他们的城市战士的高墙后面。当他们的巨型金刚完成后，就不可能再有大规模的突袭了。无论我们什么时候列队出发，他们都不会再来光荣地战斗，冒着生命危险来阻挡我们。他们只要派出他们的城市金刚拦住我们就行了。我们不能永远阻止他们建造它。这就是我们唯一的答案。”

他回头凝视着汽车大师。“从明天开始，我们会派出更多的突袭队伍。你每天都要带领两队。每次都带上两个挖地虎，再带上激光鸟，或者圆锯鸟，作为你的空中支援和监视。袭击和铲土机每天也要带领两队，我也一样。任何表现出高效的能量利用率的战士都将被考虑提升为袭击小队队长。”他补充道，扫视他们。“我们将以最快的速度，袭击尽可能多的目标，向赛博坦形成一道狭窄但稳定的能量流，让汽车人没有机会中断这一进程。”

“就让汽车人去建造他们的城市吧，”他柔声说，环视房间，看到的全是点头和升起的决心：他们现在与他站在一起了，他们都理解了。“赛博坦由我们自己来拯救！”

***************

在最初的几次突袭中，他避免指派seeker们;那时还没有必要，而且，虽然他不在乎红蜘蛛的感受，但他更愿意在头几天里避免争执，把工作带上正轨。然而，一等突袭的节奏加快，他就开始向他们分派任务;他希望每次突袭至少有一名空中战力，如果在某次突袭中汽车人真的作出了及时反应，能够以最低的能源成本提供必要的掩护。

红蜘蛛仍在主持对汽车人城的袭击，但他没有费心把自己的安排发给狂飙;这当然会引发冲突——事实上，仅仅两天之后，闹翻天就没出现在预定有他参加的突袭中。

狂飙扣了他一份配给，然后派大火车去顶替他。那天下午晚些时候，他发现他在食堂里，正在跟惊天雷和喷气机一起吃饭：他迅速地连电脑查了一下：红蜘蛛已经授权给他额外配了能量，补足被他扣掉的部分。狂飙走到桌边，静静地站在那儿，看着他们三个，直到闹翻天有点警惕地说：“呃，嘿，狂飙——我不知道红蜘蛛有没有跟你说——”

狂飙哐地把一根钴铬镍合金棒丢在他们桌子上，他们全都惊跳起来：那根合金棒大概有一米直径，比seeker任何型号的主机梁都要粗。“我觉得，你们需要一个示例。”狂飙说，示意那根合金棒。“扫描一下。”

他们周围的人全都聚精会神地盯着这儿：吵闹和旋风正跟轰隆隆坐在一起，拖斗和清道夫本来正在讨论某种电路图，现在他们全都伸长脖子往这边看。闹翻天有点紧张地四处打量，惊天雷伸出手扫过表面。“这只是一根实心的钴铬镍合金棒。”

“没错。”狂飙说，将它拿起来，把能量转移到肩膀和手臂部分，重新调整了在他躯体和腿部内的数十亿纳米大小的伺服系统，使其最大化上半身剪切力，然后将合金棒硬生生扯成了两半。他们三个全都猛地退后，瞪大眼睛。狂飙一手握着一半合金棒，猛地擂在桌子表面，向他们三个俯身过去，平静地说:“下一次，你们如果再不按时出现在分派给你们的突袭行动中，我就不会扣你们的配给了。我会把你们的翅膀从身上撕下来，作为不服从命令的惩罚！如果你们接到了与此冲突的命令，那么立即通知我，以便在领导层面进行协调。我说的够清楚了吗。”

“够了？”过了一会闹翻天才回答，声音都吓尖了。

狂飙点点头，站直身体，看向喷气机。“明天0345时，你加入南美突袭队伍。”

“呃，好。”喷气机说，还在瞪着那被扯成两半的合金棒看。“好，我……我会参加的。”

三天之后，狂飙正在训练室中训练，挽歌进来了——表情恐慌，还带着喷气机和冲锋给他壮胆——开口说：“呃，狂飙——我没法参加明天的突袭。我被编入去汽车人城的队伍了。”

因为对汽车人城的破坏袭击每隔几天才有一次，所以在如此短的时间内再次发生人员冲突不太可能是偶然的。这是红蜘蛛故意在人员分配上扯他后腿。狂飙一口气追踪并摧毁了他的射击练习中正活跃的6个目标，然后转身。“你被分配在突袭队伍里，”他平淡地说。“你就去。我将亲自去通知红蜘蛛你不能参加这次对汽车人城的破坏行动。”

红蜘蛛正懒洋洋地躺在军官食堂里，把脚搁在桌子上，在读一本泰达里安人的政治小册子。狂飙厌恶地看着这两者。“你有什么事吗，狂飙?”红蜘蛛轻松地说，头也不抬。

“挽歌已列入明天的突袭人员名单。”狂飙说。“其信息已经公开发布了六天。你没有考虑它，你也没有发布任何你自己破坏性袭击的任务名单。这干扰了我受命进行的能量掠取任务。你是想反映到我们的指挥官那里，还是想纠正这个误会？我确信，这肯定只是无心之举吧?”他没有费心去掩盖自己声音里流露出的轻蔑。

“恐怕挽歌的声波武器在我们这次破坏活动中是不可或缺的。”红蜘蛛说。“你得调整一下你的计划了。”

“我已经向你提供了我可以接受的所有选项。”狂飙说。“如果你再拒绝，我将单独向威震天报告，并请求他允许我惩罚你这种对不守纪律的鼓励行为。”他向前倾了倾身子，柔声说：“我向你保证，这将会给我莫大的愉悦。”

红蜘蛛猛地抬起头，眼睛里怒火燃烧。“你敢！”他嘶嘶道，丢下那块数据板跳起身来。

“也没什么敢不敢的。”狂飙说。“你远远算不上我的对手。怎么样？我们是去找威震天，还是你会给突袭计划一点尊重？”

红蜘蛛肉眼可见地把他的怒气咽了回去。过了一会儿，他紧绷绷地说：“知道嘛，狂飙，你说的对。我应该先查一下你的时间表的。我相信肯定有办法解决时间冲突。我会研究一下的。”

狂飙甚至没有费事对这种怯懦的回避进行回应。他只是厌恶地转身走了。但他没想到这退缩不过是一次战略撤退，直到威震天把他叫到指挥中心，发现红蜘蛛在那里抱臂站着。狂飙恼火地瞪他一眼。

“我不知道你们两个为什么好像需要个裁判，”威震天说，语气冷酷如冰。“我就说明白，如果你们两个把我当裁判，那么，我说什么就是什么。你，为什么不把挽歌派给红蜘蛛？”

狂飙耸了耸肩。“他不是真的需要挽歌。不管我下一次的袭击名单里有空军里的谁，他都会选派去破坏行动的。如果不加制止，他将在接下来的一周内扰乱6次突袭行动，导致能掠取到的能量大幅减少。”

“胡说八道！”红蜘蛛厉声说。“下周只有三次破坏行动！”

“其余被中断的突袭行动是因为某些士兵在遭受不服从命令的惩罚后必须被送去医务室维修。”狂飙说。“仅仅因为被其他军官鼓动而不去执行分配给自己的任务是不可接受的。每个战士都要为自己的行为负责。”

“威震天，这种顽固简直荒谬！”红蜘蛛说。“你听听他都说什么！他觉得我是故意在破坏他的突袭行动呢！这是疑神疑鬼的无稽之谈。我只是在随机应变地调整破坏行动的战术计划！汽车人不断地在城市里调动资源和人员。直到最后一刻我才能决定谁最适合这种战斗。与此同时，他所谓的突袭自开始以来就连一分钟战斗也没有发生过。他用别人来顶替挽歌又有什么关系呢?”

“怎么说？”威震天问他。

狂飙不能置信地盯着他。“有什么关系？！威震天，即使在最纯粹的实用主义层面上，鼓励战士们忽视他们的任务也会产生直接的负面影响，这远远超过了对一次破坏行动的战术调整可能产生的好处——而所谓的破坏行动的战果总之是微乎其微的!”

“你都不知道我的破坏行动的目标是什么！”红蜘蛛厉声说。

“如果挽歌对你的行动不可或缺，那么几乎可以肯定，你是在计划对这座城市的东墙发起一次规模相当小的攻击，因为东墙是唯一一个拥有大量玻璃墙的地方，他可能可以利用他的声波武器引起这些玻璃墙的共振。”狂飙冷漠地说。“姑且算是在最好的情况下——假设汽车人没有采取相当常规的预防措施，即在建筑内部安装噪音消除装置——那么成功地彻底粉碎每一块玻璃墙，将使城市的建成时间推迟两个小时，因为他们需要两个小时来把碎玻璃扫。起。来。”

威震天哼笑出声，红蜘蛛气的僵住了。他猛地回身逼向威震天。“他现在是不是要连破坏行动一块指挥了！”他嘶嘶道。

威震天站起身来，低头怒视着他。“红蜘蛛，别再浪费我的时间。如果你想要谁去执行破坏任务，你不能跳过他直接命令他们。你向他提出要求，至少提前六个小时。然后，因为谁去都一样，他会给你你想要的人。然后，”他的眼中爆出精光，杀气腾起，“因为你不再有扰乱他的突袭计划的乐趣，也许有一点可能，你将开始使用你的大脑，计划一次真正有效的破坏行动！”他咆哮道。“如果你做不到，说不定最终他真的会连这个也开始负责！现在，你们两个，都给我出去！”

狂飙走了出去，慢慢意识到，他再一次因为自己对红蜘蛛的厌恶而跑偏了计划——而袭击之前的评论真的比他的初心说的更准。威震天不再试图在他们两个之前搞平衡了，不再想要在不破坏他的指挥体系的前提下利用一个有价值的新军官。相反，他开始着手更换他的左右手了。这是刚才他经历的场面的唯一解释。威震天用不着听他说明为什么让士兵们忽略自己的任务是不明智的。他真正需要的是更多的证据，证明狂飙可以完成红蜘蛛的任务的证据。而狂飙刚刚送上去的恰好就是这些。

桌面下的平衡被打破了，而威震天正在以无情的速度进一步倾覆它。他不会立刻倚靠他——他不会这么轻率。但他的方向已经明确了。他现在会逐步地，系统地将责任从红蜘蛛的肩上转移到狂飙的肩上；他将一片一片地交付出更多的信任，直到完全信赖他，或直到——直到他因为某种原因而停止，或者——狂飙突然强制关闭了思路，手动加载了他被威震天召唤时打断的评估任务。他没有权限去评价威震天的行为。他只能履行自己的职责。

然而，第二天早晨，威震天毫无征兆地出现在起飞舱外的会议室里。当天的袭击小队的队长们正集合在此，听取狂飙通常会做的简报：他简述每个目标的预期获取能量数、最低可接受数和最高上限，以及能量消耗限制;然后是汽车人可能会采取的反应，以及真正采取行动的相对概率。虽然他内心里认为的真正的可能行动概率是低很多的。

整个简报过程中，威震天一直呆在房间后部，一言不发，聚精会神地看着。狂飙没有中断或改变程序;威震天显然是想要观察，而不是指挥。大多数人甚至没有注意到他在那里，直到简报结束，然后走出去的时候突然觉得不对又回头看一眼——除了袭击，他是瞟了一眼狂飙，露出意味深长的邪笑。之后，威震天走上前来，温和地说:“第一次突袭是你带领吗?我一起去;我也需要活动一下筋骨。”

“遵命。”狂飙郑重地说。“这样的话，我会把轰隆隆和迷乱也加入突袭队伍，并授权预先激活能源武器系统。”

威震天皱起眉头。“你刚才是说轰隆隆和迷乱吗？”

“过去一周内，他们的射击精度及能量利用率都有了显著提高，且携带他们几乎不会增加能量支出。我假定你希望这次突袭遵循之前的特点，但有你在场的情况下，汽车人几乎肯定在我们到达第三个目标的时候将作出有效反应。”

威震天怒瞪他。“我觉得你有时候太聪明了不是好事。行，好，叫着那两个熊孩子吧，速度的走。”

狂飙比自己想象的更担心。他一直不喜欢惊破天将自己暴露在战场上，尤其是在没有足够的战略优势的情况下。当然了，威震天确实有一个战略目标：观察他战场上的未来副手，评估他的指挥风格，在这次突袭中，看看在有领导压在头上的情况下，狂飙将会有怎样的表现。他显然判断这值得他所冒的风险；但是，这绝对无法抹除狂飙对怎样守护他的指挥官的考虑。

第三个目标离汽车人城太近了，他不喜欢。狂飙选择目标受到的限制太多了，要预测他的行动并非不可能，显像一号当然可以做得到。汽车人不来狙击他们的原因就是狂飙故意选择的三级目标都是如果发生战斗，有极大可能伤害到人类的那种。这剥夺了汽车人对战斗最强烈的情感激励——尽管他觉得这很奇怪，但要汽车人们去战斗，他们必须得有感情上的动力才行。事实上，就算有威震天在队伍里这种诱惑，他也几乎敢确定这种保护有效——但钢锁知道的话就不行了。就算违抗擎天柱的直接命令，他也肯定会命令其他机器恐龙来攻击。

当天的第一个目标是西北大陆海岸附近的一个小型油库；狂飙迅速地飞了个交叉巡逻，与此同时，拖斗，诈骗和抢劫建好能量转换龙头，轰隆隆和迷乱开始灌能量块。威震天走到了地点边缘，几乎离开了视线范围，表现出一种不感兴趣的样子。狂飙很高兴看到其他人在威震天在场的情况下也守住了纪律。但是，他降落以后，就拿了一些空的能量块，交给威震天，后者看了一眼，又看一眼，恍然大悟，用一种愤懑的表情看着他。

“如果我们不多装60个单位的话，你自己的能量需求将使我们这次突袭的成果降低到最低可接受的水平以下。”狂飙温和地说。“如果你被迫使用聚能炮，那还需要额外300个单位。当然，决定权在你——”

“行了，你绝对聪明过头了。”威震天对他咆哮，但拿起了那堆空能量块。其他人看见他在他们旁边一起灌能量块，都有点怂怂的，但手上绝对是快了不少；这倒也不失为好处，但狂飙最根本的目的还是把威震天圈在他们中间。他也跟他们一起干活儿，并时刻注意保持近距离。通常情况下，当他们收集到预期的目标水平时，他就会叫停——他是在试图鼓励其他的突袭小队队长不要在任何一个特定的地点停留太多时间——但这次他让他们一直抽取到最大目标，第一个和第二个目标都是如此行事。

第三个也是油库，但是更大一些，更分散一些。其他人在地面工作时，他迅速地飞了一遍，标记着撤退的道路。他着陆后停了下来：第二个目标时威震天毫不犹豫地去帮忙灌能量块，但这次轰隆隆递过一个空能量块的时候他挥手遣开他，而是若有所思地打量着四周，在狂飙着陆后回身转向他，眯起双眼。“为什么将这里定为第三个目标？”他逼问道。“第一个目标更利于防守。”

“这里事实上被人类聚居点所围绕，规模太大，无法在突袭过程中迅速疏散，且这里的四周能见度都非常好。”狂飙说。“汽车人无法接近战斗，而远程攻击又会导致人员伤亡。”

威震天哼了一声。“这就是你近来怎样将他们从你的目标引开的？”狂飙低一低头。“干的不坏。他们为了保护这些碳基能做到的地步总是让我吃惊。但你认为这次他们会进攻吗？”

“如果钢锁发现了我们的行动。”狂飙说。“我们离汽车人城太近，位于机器恐龙可以发起突袭的距离之内。”

“钢锁？”威震天略带怀疑地说。“那个铁头脑袋根本不会采取主动行动吧。”

“我相信你误会了。”狂飙说。“他智力低下，并且战术协处理器非常有限。但我会将他列为汽车人最杰出的战略家之一。”

威震天瞠目结舌地看着他。“你之前看起来不疯啊。”

“四年前的提玛兰洞穴行动。”狂飙说。

威震天停了下来，调出存档。“因为机器恐龙在帮助撤离的过程中感到无聊，然后就不小心从我们的伏击点上踩了过去?”

“他们不是不小心，”狂飙说。“钢锁接到过两次返回疏散区的命令，一次是由千斤顶，一次是由擎天柱。这两次他都短暂地停顿了一下，考虑了一下命令，然后无视它，径直朝伏击点走去。唯一合理的解释是，他认识到对人类前哨基地的攻击是一种佯攻，从它的落点中设法反向推理出了实际行动的可能位置。还有其他几个例子，但这是其中最明显的。”

威震天双眼放空，显然是在回顾着以前的一系列行动报告:其中有足够多的蛛丝马迹，足以证明他的判断是正确的，尽管，当然了，狂飙的判断是建立在他对钢锁的直接指挥这种更有用的经验的基础上的。在第三次钢锁无视命令，自主行事，然后取得了更有战略优势的战果之后，狂飙后知后觉地意识到，他的不守纪律的行为仅仅是因为要他口头解释自己的想法太难了。

“这太荒唐了，”威震天一边回顾档案，一边毫无起伏地说。“这可能是真的，但这也太荒唐了。我不明白你是怎么想到的。”

“在汽车人城的时候我被他看管过一阵子。“狂飙说。

“我也和他相处过一阵子，但我从没想过他头盖骨底下除了实心的钛金属之外还有什么。”威震天说，然后他突然愤怒地皱起眉头，几乎可以肯定是反应过来了，当初霸天虎试图收买他们的时候，钢锁是故意加入霸天虎来搞破坏的。“卧槽这个铁皮蜥蜴，”他咆哮道。“下次我看见他——”然后他顿了一下。“他妈的给我停一分钟。你真的认为机器恐龙们会来进攻我们！”他转过身来，目瞪口呆地看看这一小群霸天虎。“你疯了！他们一露面诈骗就会逃的无影无踪，而且万一拖斗和抢劫被他们咬上，大力神和飞天虎的组合天知道要多久才能变身！然后你多带来的战士就只有轰隆隆和迷乱？！”

“淤泥和嚎叫太慢了，赶不过来的。”狂飙说。“所以只会来三个而已，而且这不是还有你嘛。”

“哦，形势真是好乐观！”威震天说，怒瞪他。“我说的是，我要活动一下，并不想单挑钢锁和铁渣！”

“是铁渣和飞标。”狂飙说。“我建议由我来对抗钢锁。”

“抗你个头。”

狂飙轻轻耸了耸肩。“我会让轰隆隆和迷乱去袭扰他，使他在激怒下变身为恐龙模式。这种模式下我会有67%的胜率。”

威震天停了停，眯起眼睛。“67%？很精确嘛。”

“我利用我的格斗系统协处理器上的空余时间进行与不同对手的战斗模拟，以确定我的格斗风格中的弱点。”狂飙说。“我承认这与实际情况并不严格符合，但它是最接近真实情况的模拟了。我建议我们——”

“机器恐龙！”轰隆隆狂叫。“机器恐龙来了！”狂飙头都没抬，一纵身扑住威震天滚到一边：一秒之后飞标的炸弹就丢在了他们刚刚站的地方，而钢锁和铁渣从侧翼轰然袭来。

与钢锁战斗不容许丝毫分心——这也是狂飙如此喜欢与他对战的原因之一；他在战场上几乎无人能敌，除了通天晓之外，所以与他的战斗能给他带来甚至更多的满足感。他对钢锁的了解当然是一种优势，但这并不是特别不公平，因为钢锁实际上也从来不会为了战术目的而回顾以前的战斗。然而，钢锁犯了个错误，他让自己分心了——确切地说，他在与狂飙对峙时，甚至还试图去攻击威震天。这是一个不明智的选择。

钢锁向他猛冲过来的时候，狂飙压住自己，一直等到最后一刻，然后突然跳到一旁，用全身力气狠狠踩住钢锁脚爪后趾，把他的趾爪踩碎了。钢锁发出一声惊天动地的大吼，他强壮的尾巴猛地一甩，把狂飙抽翻在地。但是，虽然这一击重到激活了他的二级疼痛感知器，他的装甲还是可以承受的。狂飙顺着这一击的势头滚到一边，跳起身来，险险避开钢锁咬向他肩头的利齿，顺势转身，一拳揍在钢锁的一只眼睛上：迷乱之前已经一连击中那里三次，这一拳终于将镜头打碎了。

“吼嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”钢锁大吼道。“钢锁眼睛痛！”他暴怒之下，用他那颗巨大的，装甲厚重的脑袋哐地一声狠狠撞上了狂飙，狂飙被撞得向后踉跄跌倒，整颗脑袋嗡嗡作响，诊断系统爆出一连串的疼痛反馈和报警讯息，弄得他分心无暇，匆忙将弹窗从前处理器挥开，拼命滚到一边，以瞬息之差躲开了钢锁狠狠跺下来的大爪子，力道大到把混凝土的地面锤得裂开了一道一米宽的深深沟壑，一直延伸到两边。

但是这一滚也让他重新滚到了钢锁后方，狂飙咬紧牙关，扛住疼痛，跳起身来，又打碎了钢锁的另一根趾爪。他刚满意于自己的成果，就被钢锁的一脚后踢踹了个正着，直直地向后飞了三十米，才轰地一声摔在储油罐后面。诈骗正躲在这儿，藏在机器后面哐哐发抖，狂飙摔在他身边的时候被吓得跳了起来。

“继续灌能量块！”狂飙朝他咆哮道，从吱呀作响的钢梁中间挣扎起来；诈骗眨了眨眼，突然如释重负地说“遵命！”，然后立刻跑向储油罐后面。狂飙慢慢站起身来，喘息不止。钢锁正从对面向他冲过来，但是因为后面两根趾爪被打碎了，缺少施力杠杆——他的身体开始歪斜。他怒吼着，疯狂地徒劳挥舞自己那两只小短手——一个汽车人无视战斗效率进行机型设计的绝妙例子——然后轰然侧倒下去。

狂飙咬紧牙关爬起身来，向他反冲锋过去：他冲到钢锁身边之后，立刻将自己身体部分变形，将双手转换成备用推进器的模式，对准钢锁正在挣扎的膝部伺服系统发动。狂飙自己缺少防护的前臂装甲在咆哮的高温下熔化，极其痛苦，但是钢锁膝部的装甲也一样熔化了，使这头巨大的机器恐龙倒在地上无法起身，只能拼命地甩动尾巴挥打：他没有膝部关节就无法变身为机器人模式。

“钢锁！我！飞标来救你！”飞标在上空狂叫，随着他俯冲下来，音量急速放大；狂飙蹒跚地转过身来，试图对抗威胁，但内心认识到了严酷的事实，他现在的状况不足以与飞标战——

巨炮的轰然一击射中了飞标的腹部，将他的俯冲方向打偏了，结果他一头扎到了混凝土地面上，尖嘴深深插了进去；然后抢劫从空中冲过来，嘶叫着撞到他左翼上，把他给碾了一遍，扭曲他的身体，把他往地里种的更深。

威震天降落在狂飙身边，叫道：“霸天虎们，撤退！”铁渣倒在另一个储油罐的残骸中间，浑身冒烟，那个油罐正在熊熊燃烧，向天空冒着黑烟：他们的撤退不会暴露在敌人的视线内了。狂飙感激地将胳膊搭在威震天肩上，让他帮自己起飞：他的系统将大部分能量拨到了自我修复系统，反重力系统在起飞时也发出低声哀鸣。

“就一次袭击行动而言，不是很有赚头啊。”飞行的时候，威震天干巴巴地对他说。

狂飙带点喘息地回答道：“我觉得还行吧。诈骗，总共获得了多少？”

“呃啊啊。”诈骗在他的后面位置说，有点紧张；他飞的稍微有点拖后，很明显是在竭力弱化自己的存在感，不要让大家想起来他在战斗中也没什么存在感。“我又多装了三百单位？”

威震天不能相信地回头多看了他一眼，然后怒气冲天地瞪向狂飙。“你他妈的聪明过头了。”他厉声咆哮道，然后这股火气差不多憋了整整一路回去。

***************

这次，威震天躺在他旁边的一张修复床上：铁渣和飞标确实给了他几下狠的。吊钩先把他修好；威震天站起身来之后，走到狂飙旁边，低头瞪了他一会儿，简短地说：“修好后来指挥中心。”，然后就大步走了出去。

在修理狂飙的时候，吊钩还真敢试图下手偷一点他的内部零件，同时还缠着他刺探更多宇宙大帝的可能的位置信息。“我可以做几架可变形的无人机，然后放它们去找……”

“吊钩，”狂飙语带警告地说。“给我装。回。去。”

“我只是觉得它可能需要再调整一下嘛。”吊钩说，语气之半死不活，简直连借口都不好好找了，一边把那个小小的功率线圈装回去。他合上面板，留恋地盯着它。“我甚至想不出来他是怎么做到的!”他突然脱口而出。“理论上讲，如果没有直径有塞伯坦一半那么粗的激光，量子蚀刻是不可能的!而且需要的聚焦镜得有大角星的陨石坑那么大!”

狂飙没有满足他的好奇心。他的诊断系统表示他已经恢复到了自我修复可以处理的水平，而他的个人任务队列里有一个简短的命令，要他去指挥中心报道：威震天大概想叫他一起复盘突袭策略。他自己断开了监控电缆，吊钩凄凄惨惨地把他一直送到门口。

不幸的是，军官电梯才上升了两层就停了下来，红蜘蛛进来了。狂飙一言不发，脑内调出一篇Ragith王后所写的简短的沉思录，内容是严守纪律的重要性——或者说，是试图调出。因为很快红蜘蛛就说：“你还好吧？”

狂飙抽搐了一下，惊奇地瞥了他一眼。红蜘蛛向他示意。“你可是单挑了钢锁啊。我以为你得在医务室呆上少说一周呢，可不是几个小时以后就出来。是你的装甲藏住了伤处，还是你的状态真的很好？”

“我已达到作战水平。”狂飙简短地说。红蜘蛛的关心看起来几乎是真心的了。他默默地将自己的怀疑评估程序手动调到最大档。

红蜘蛛若有所思地点了点头。“唔，那可真是令人印象深刻。能和他较量的战士不多啊。啊，连威震天都败下阵来好几次呢。”他漫不经心地伸出手，按下了暂停开关，令电梯停了下来。“你知道，”他轻声说，“也许你和我一直只是朝着不同的目的努力罢了。你真的献身于霸天虎的事业，不是吗?”

“是的，”狂飙咬牙切齿地说。如果红蜘蛛是想设法激怒他，要他先违反命令，那这个举动可说是天才了。但是，当然了，红蜘蛛并不是这个目的，这就是为什么这个挑衅更加绝妙。他伸手去开暂停开关，但红蜘蛛侧过身去挡住了他。

“别紧张，”红蜘蛛说，他弹开前臂上的一个小面板，向狂飙展示里面闪烁的蓝光。“这是我自己做的一个特殊的防噪屏障。在这个屏障外一米的人都只能听见一场完全无害的谈话。就算声波也绕不过这个小美人，我向你保证。”

狂飙不得不紧咬牙关，压住一波狂涌起来的暴怒。他完全相信红蜘蛛的保证：红蜘蛛是一名工程师，他的能力当然可以制造出如此精密的装置；他的零射线枪就是他自己做的，战车队们的组合也是由他建造的——而这一才能当然被他用来进行卑鄙的阴谋——狂飙绝望地将威震天的命令拉到当前的主处理器；他不可以杀死红蜘蛛，他一定不能抢先违反——

红蜘蛛以为他的沉默是要他继续说的意思。“你的整个生命都在那个——查阿上，”他说，向他倾身。“大概一直都处于半饥饿状态——你们当然要一直维持严格的纪律，这是你们活下去的唯一办法，不是吗？没有命令，也没有来自赛博坦的联系，一年又一年地像要到永远 ，什么都没有，除了零星的，毫无意义的突袭，还有一些毫无意义的，低能量的战斗，对抗的是同样毫无意义的汽车人前哨……你并不是偶然来到地球的，是不是？你可能只是再也忍受不了了。所以你来到了这里，环顾四周——与你之前所知的相比，这里一定像是天堂一样。每个人都有充足的能量，一直都有供给——设施齐全——甚至还有一些确实的目标——”

狂飙——说不出话。他的发声单元被锁住了。他的动作模式现在处于全满战斗模式中，但他的动力却无法提供目标和方向。他的情绪子系统试图控制他的前处理器，接管他的大脑中的逻辑部分——

红蜘蛛向后靠去，仔细打量着他的表情，点点头，好像对自己所做的很满意 。“但是难道你没有意识到这儿——”他向周围挥了挥手，“——跟我们应该在的地方比起来，差距就像你的查阿跟这儿比起来这么大嘛？你从没见过鼎盛时期的赛博坦。曾经，能量像河流一样流过，甚至可以建造喷泉。现在整颗星球都是一堆漆黑的瓦砾。Kornovox城现在是一片废墟，已经有七百万年了。你们的每一份报告，每一次挣扎，你们作出的一切努力——都是直接投入了一个没有灯光的废料桶，一个纯粹的黑洞，吞噬了你们扔进去的一切东西，却什么也不给你们……”

狂飙猛地一缩，痛苦像大锤一样猛敲着他的头颅两边。红蜘蛛的光学元件在漆黑的电梯里闪着光，他的声音低低地说：“你看不到吗，我们应该拥有的东西，我们能够获得的荣耀……如果，我们拥有真正的领导者？高效，守纪——”

狂飙的眼前开始不断闪现模拟影像，当他的大脑中的创造部分开始构造一个细节丰富，令人沉醉的，美丽的情景：一只手攥住红蜘蛛的喉咙，他的另一只拳头捣进红蜘蛛的胸口，凿穿他的腹部，撕裂他的身体，而他的头颅不停尖叫，尖叫，那种纯粹的，不加约束的，无上光荣的暴力。他不知不觉地从子空间中抽出了他的枪。就算有铁一样的纪律性，他现在也几乎抑制不住他毁灭的欲望了，就算还有命令对他的约束——至少他还没有承诺确实会遵守命令，但是，威震天确实要求过他；威震天想要他的承诺，威震天想要留着这个垃圾，这个可笑的，邪恶的小丑，因为——因为——他没有更好的人选——

“你难道不知道，”红蜘蛛低语道，就像在揭示某种深刻的真理，就像他打开的是他最深处的真心而不是他那张自私腐坏的嘴巴，“这该怪谁吗？”

“我知道，”狂飙细语道。“我知道。而我怪的是你。”

红蜘蛛猛然停下，吓了一跳，在绝望中，狂飙猛地举起胳膊，一炮将电梯顶盖轰开，启动了他的起飞引擎，使电梯整个从悬架上被扯了下去，砸向最底部。红蜘蛛惊慌的尖叫声一路掉了下去，然后轰然砸在底下。狂飙挣扎着把枪收了回去，盲目地飞到了下一层，撞开门。他跌跌撞撞地走进走廊，跪了下去，气喘吁吁。

锐利的信号在他的头脑中坚持不懈的闪烁不止，基地电脑再次发送给他一次提醒：他已经离开医务室了，应当去指挥中心报道。这是他的领袖的命令。他深深地呼吸了两次，平静了下来，狂飙站直身体，感激地感受着纪律感轻车熟路地回到了大脑中的原位，仿佛一套冰冷的，闪光的装甲重新流畅地卡入沟槽：纪律感回来了，因为他从不让它消失太久；就算他经历这种怪诞的恐怖时，他也紧紧抓住它不放——也许他只是抓住了碎片，但他成功了；他坚持到了最后。

他进入指挥中心的时候，认为自己已经控制住情绪了。他甚至还在任务列表上加了一项“修理军官电梯”的任务。威震天正坐在控制台前，看着他和钢锁的战斗再一次上演，电脑再次开始对双方的动作进行轮流分析，试图找出可以改进的地方和错误。狂飙无声地走上前去，与他一起观察：跟他自己大脑的分析比起来，基地电脑当然拥有更丰富的处理资源，但他通过定期规律地利用常规处理器跑这种任务进行了补偿。另外，近战格斗中的随机因素确实也不是很多。电脑对他的所有动作进行了检查，没有发现可进一步改善的选择，只有两个与他之前的决定同样好的选择——至少对他来说是这样；钢锁则犯了很多小的战术错误，这并不奇怪，因为他的战术处理器非常基础，一旦进行战斗，通常是主要依靠他压倒性的力量来取胜。总之，狂飙愉快地看到，就算钢锁没有犯这些小错误，他的选择也是最优的：从钢锁作出向他冲击的决定这一刻，这场战斗的走向就已经决定了，因为这可以让狂飙在不受致命伤害的前提下首先粉碎他的一根后趾。复盘结束后，狂飙满意地点点头。

“是的，”威震天简短地说。“非常令人印象深刻。我自从离开角斗场，就再也没见过一场名副其实的完美战斗了，而且那些所谓的完美战斗之前还都有剧本。你事先进行的模拟分析似乎非常有效。”

狂飙低一低头。“这需要处理器运行相当长的时间，但我发现这的确有效。”

“唔。”威震天站起身来，转身面对他。“告诉我，你曾经以其他霸天虎为对手进行过模拟吗？哦——比如说，红蜘蛛。”

“红蜘蛛？”狂飙略带怀疑地说。“没有。你自己，震荡波，还有大火车和闪电加在一起。其他有价值的对手也只有通天晓和擎天柱。如果我有一大段空闲时间，那么我会模拟与组合金刚中的一个对抗；虽然在这种战斗中，可能性的数量之高使得真正彻底分析变得不可能，但偶尔我也可以找到一系列行动下的意外漏洞。”

威震天现在抱起双臂来了；他的光学元件闪出怒意。“那么你对我的概率是多少？”

“73%的胜率，”狂飙说。“我装甲的能量路由使我能够以每毫秒万亿焦耳的速度分散能量武器的冲击。因此，只要不在同一个地方连挨两炮，我的装甲可以承受你的聚能炮的五次射击。这所需的时间通常足以让我的速度优势占据上风了。”

“真是，多么有趣啊。”威震天咬紧牙关说。“那么我是不是应该期待未来将有的一个正式的挑战了？”

狂飙猛地向后一退，就像挨了一拳一样，就像——就像红蜘蛛的卑鄙台词刚刚从威震天嘴里吐出来一样。然后，感到一阵几乎撕心裂肺的痛苦，他意识到，这确实是红蜘蛛的台词。这是红蜘蛛式的背信弃义，这是在他的影响下，逼他的指挥官形成的思维定势。“你觉得我是个傻瓜吗？”狂飙突然爆发了，向威震天走上一步。威震天在震惊下真的向后略退了退。

狂飙疯狂地向他示意。“自从我开始掌管能量掠取以来，我们平均每六个小时向赛博坦输送一次能量，”他说。“没有一次不是在你的个人授权下进行的。到现在我已经负责了两周的值班表编制：当哪个高级军官安排训练计划时，我会得到通知，以便我分配值班时间。你每三天会进行只有一个小时的训练；今天的突袭是你在那次对汽车人城的破坏行动后第一次离开基地。威震天，我和你一起打过奥勒加体战术啊！我知道你为了统治牺牲了什么，你又准备牺牲什么！如果霸天虎的事业需要我，我也会这样做的，我愿意去做我必须做的事。但我不是——我不是——一个鬼鬼祟祟的，心胸狭窄的败类，以为当领导就意味着爬到垃圾堆的最高处去坐在那里，像乌鸦一样吹嘘自己的荣耀！”

他停了下来，气喘吁吁。威震天正目瞪口呆地盯着他，脸上是不加掩饰的惊讶，再一次地困惑了，就好像——就好像这么久以来，他从来没见过——真正地对霸天虎事业的热爱，以至于它展现在他面前的时候他竟然认不出来——这么久，以至于他在一股突然爆发的怒意中扑了上去，发出一声无声的咆哮，将狂飙摔到了身后的墙上，显示出庞大可怕的力量，带着熟悉的影子。威震天一拳砸在他脑袋旁边的墙上，咬牙切齿地吼道：“你他妈的是有什么毛病！”这句话是真诚的，是一种恳求，几乎是疯狂而绝望的。“一定有什么地方！到底是什么不对？如果我真的以为你说的是实话——如果我相信了你——”

他几乎在自己的暴力冲动下发抖，然后他突然低头，几乎是不由自主地。他们离得很近，身体几乎相接；狂飙要高一点，但他有一个位置比较低的接口，插头整齐地收纳在臀部框架的护板下面，正对着威震天的腹部端口。威震天正盯着他，狂飙意识到他在——他在考虑——提供深入的通道；他正在考虑将自己暴露在入侵下，只为了让狂飙的进程完全通过自己的硬件，以毫无障碍地深入观察——

这将是——一场灾难。那样的话，要向他隐瞒真相是不可能的。狂飙无法，他无法——但是，这个决定已经慢慢从他的理性思考部分隐没了。他体内猛地涌起一股无法控制的欲望，一种突如其来的，疯狂的饥渴。他想要抓住威震天的肩膀，将他拖过他们两人之间的空隙，他想——他想用自己的拇指揉过那个接口的边缘，请求许可；他想要——也打开自己的，向他提供一种互惠的链接，不管自己会暴露什么；他想要跟他一起达到一种不可能的，完美的和谐，他渴望这种和谐如同渴望酣战——

威震天将一只手放在他臀部上，狂飙绝望地猛吸了一口气，无助地，急切地等着自己的末日，突然之间门被撞开了，红蜘蛛冲了进来，叫道：“威震天，我不知道他跟你说了什么——”，然后吱地一声刹住，地板上都擦出了火星。

威震天仿佛痉挛一般猛地弹开，他身体半转开去，双手攥成拳头。狂飙的视野中仿佛还有一层薄雾逗留不去；他不得不有意识地控制住自己的身体，不要站在那儿颤抖。他模糊地意识到红蜘蛛吓得呆在了原地，眼睛在他们两人之间扫来扫去；他无法将目光从威震天宽阔的后背移开。他的记忆处理器唤起了今天早上的战斗，他将威震天扑倒在地上的那一刻；就此生长出了一种疯狂的，扭曲的幻想，幻想着将威震天钉在他身下，邀请地向他打开面板，进入他，同时也将他占为己有——

“滚出去。”威震天说，声音完全地平板，甚至没有流露出一点点的愤怒；这是全然的控制，与此同时，狂飙却感觉自己就好像完全没有锚点，正在漫无目的地漂流。

红蜘蛛定定地站在那儿，脚下好像生了根，过了一会儿，他突然脱口而出，“威震天，我——”

“如果十秒钟后谁还在这屋里，我杀了他。”威震天说，红蜘蛛倒抽一口冷气，转身逃了。狂飙呆望着门口；他用了这十秒钟的一半激活他的伺服系统，用剩下的时间穿过房间，倒数结束，门在他身后关闭了，他就停在了那儿，在走廊上，一只手扶着墙，头脑中一片空白，只有那不断搏动着的，强烈的冲动，想要回头进去，将自己投入毁灭的深渊，暴露出他内心最深的渴望——

金属刺耳的刮擦声将他唤回现实：红蜘蛛正站在走廊下一个交叉口处，在暗淡的灯光下瞪着他，眼中燃烧着——嫉妒；就好像这是他欲求的，就像他想要用自己油滑肮脏，毫无价值的双手染指威震天——谋杀他！——就在狂飙心中爆发出新的狂怒时，红蜘蛛一转身，消失在了基地深处。

狂飙独自站在那里，伸手覆上面部。他吸气，呼气，做了五次循环。然后他手动将通往住处的路径编入他的马达控制系统，并触发了身体的自动跟随，就像一台自动机器。他走进房间，关上门。欲望和愤怒都已经化为灰烬。在他的情感系统深处，只有一种奇怪的、苍白的空虚，那种吞噬一切的痛苦的熟悉的利爪。他几乎打不起精神去检查睡眠单元：就算他就此一睡不起，那又有什么关系呢？但他还是努力了一下，他唤出——铁皮那低沉的，嘶哑的声音，告诉他他的女儿是怎么死的，她是怎样因为他的错误而死，这位Anhedron最杰出的工程师之一，因为他的傲慢自大，他竟试图创造这样一个赛博坦人：她强大，美丽，完美到可以独自繁衍新生命。结果，他的造物自己的火种却缓慢地从她的核心流失，她在痛苦中缓慢地度过了一个世纪，最后，当她陷入最后的黑暗中时，他所有与她度过的光辉时刻，快乐与痛苦，都随着她一起埋葬了。

“我去了矿井，”铁皮说。“我剥下外骨骼，重建成矿工的设计框架，在Beryllian整整劳作了五十万年，一次事故也没有，连小擦伤都没有，而我身边的人常常上线一周就挂了。然后，有一天威震天来了。他告诉所有的人，如果他们帮助他，为他而战，也许十个人中会死九个，但他们再也不用在矿井里工作了。他鼓动他们跟着他向上进攻，作为攻击矿上守卫的炮灰。唔，活下来的可不是十分之一，大概是万分之一，而那个可怜虫也在门口被守卫杀死了，但他帮威震天打开了门，而他的手下冲了进去，然后杀了——所有人，管理员，工程师；他们偷走了那儿的一切，最后把尸体堆起来，炸掉了整座矿。”

当时，他停了停，望着狂飙。“你可能不明白为什么这让我烦恼。他们是为了事业而死，所以这总比死在矿井里要好，对吧?快乐的结局？”他哼了一声。“总之。我是那个拒绝杀戮的人，所以我没死。我的工友们把我捆在一边，因为我不肯帮忙。第二天，是擎天柱带着他的人来了，他发现了我。他没问我为什么在那儿，只是切断了我的束缚，要我带他四处看看，这样他们就可以试图搜索废墟，寻找幸存者。搜寻结束后，他看着我说，‘我不知道我们是否能帮助你，但你一定可以帮助我们。因为你已经身处黑暗很久了，而我们面前的道路无疑黑暗的。’所以我跟着他走了。”

狂飙站在那里，他的听觉感受器里回响着那沙哑的声音，还夹杂着铁皮在绝地反攻中的那最后一声狂烈的怒吼。铁皮一直战斗到了他黑暗道路的尽头;他以自己的死亡点亮了一座高耸的灯塔，让其他人追随，如果他们还抱持着勇气和荣誉的话。他的记忆中，它矗立在他面前，一个耀眼的徽标。而狂飙一块块地重建起曾经由声波帮他构造的精神上的坚墙。他没去审视被他封锁住的感情；他不敢。他锁起了那些明亮而凶猛的欢乐，狂怒和痛苦。当他结束后，他完全扫描了一遍睡眠单元，没有发现任何扰动，然后他爬进去躺下。他的心中是一片冰冷黯淡的寂静，像磨砺过的钢铁。这是熟悉的。他毫无困难地滑入了睡眠模式中。

***************

接下来的一个星期里，他连续不断地发动突袭。系统性的突袭频率已经达到了极限。待办任务队列有再次增长的危险，但他已经确定了几个有潜力的袭击队长人选。他逐个约谈他们，要求他们自行判断并解决待办任务，如果他们不知道该怎么着手，他就提供协助，他发现只要给予一点鼓励，他们就会勇于面对挑战。

汽车人们也开始反应过来他们到底在干什么，所以发生了几起小小的战斗，给枯燥乏味的工作添了几分乐趣。一开始，汽车人们当然选择先攻击太空桥，但也因为这个对应举措是如此明显，狂飙早就要求挖地虎们采取措施了。他们已经移走了真正的太空桥，在原地留下一个诱饵。他将保卫它作为一项荣誉，给予那些前一天在突袭中遵守纪律最严格的战士。当汽车人来攻击时，他们坚持防守诱饵，直到消耗了对方的大量资源，然后才把假太空桥的控制中心抢起来飞走，还把其余部分炸掉，就好像他们是在保卫太空桥不落到汽车人手里一样。

被骗到第三次以后，汽车人终于仔细分析了残骸，意识到自己上套了。他们放弃了找到太空桥的努力——到那时挖地虎们已经建造了三个真的，还有六个假的——取而代之的是试图通过他们新发射的大量间谍卫星来追踪每一个突袭队。狂飙只是简单地将所有的训练分成很多小队，挪到了基地外面进行，就轻松地化解了他们的企图，因为他们需要追踪的目标太多了。而且这还有一个额外的好处，他有机会更加近距离地观察每个战士的表现水平，并向他们提出更有针对性的训练建议，以取代令人沮丧的模拟器训练。飞行所需的能量稍微减缓了一点向赛博坦输送的能量流，但影响不大：到第二周结束时，他们已经送去了将近四万单位的能量。

但也就在那一天，就在狂飙准备出发去进行他的第二次突袭前不久，威震天突然发了一条消息，取消了当天下午的袭击，并要召开一次全体会议。起初，狂飙是很困惑的。然后他调出了他们最新的大都市监控录像，心情严酷地发现他又一次低估了人类的能力：这座城市几乎就要完成了。红蜘蛛一直继续他的破坏行动，但他有限的空中轰炸显然没有产生任何重大影响。眼看这座城市就可以接受火种了。猛大帅最多三天内就可以投入使用。如果威震天对他进行系统突袭的替代方案不满意，如果他还是认为不能允许猛大帅被激活……

狂飙静静地坐在控制台前。离开会只有半小时了。他抽出一张新的数据芯片，开始迅速地对突袭进行系统综述：截至目前的统计数据，一长串尚未掠取的目标。部分可掠取的一级和二级目标，以及具有较高战斗风险的三级目标——他们只需要尽量抽取能量，抢在汽车人响应之前返程即可。他列出了每次突袭的红利，数量稳步增加——能量利用率也在提高——以及送到塞伯坦的总能量数。他像收集弹药一样把这些陈列出来；他会向威震天展示结果，试着去说服他，对猛大帅的攻击是不必要的，甚至是适得其反——就让汽车人把时间和资源浪费在这个巨大的城市金刚身上——

但当威震天大步走进乱哄哄的会议室时，他根本没给讨论的机会；他只是径直走到最前面的高台上，环视他的将士。每个人都警觉又兴奋——狂飙的心中涌起骄傲和痛苦，他知道其中的很多人都在盼望着他所害怕的事情，他们盼望着那场将是他们的末日的战斗。他们在他手下严守着纪律，但他们终究是战士；去偷取能量，然后在敌人面前逃跑不是他们的本性。还有好些人一直偷偷瞅他，带着期待——袭击从人堆里蹭过来，向他贴过去低语道：“他官宣的比我预料的还早啊，但是你确实非常有成绩。”语气意味深长，然后又蹭走了。而红蜘蛛站在房间远处，跟seeker们站在一起，脸上杀气腾腾，抱着胳膊，站姿僵硬——

“两个小时前，我们收到了震荡波指挥官发来的消息。”威震天说，声音压过了房间里嗡嗡的交谈和八卦。“声波，请。”

他站到一边，示意墙上的显示器。声波就在他身边；他轻触自己的胸板，震荡波的录像出现在显示器上。“万岁，威震天！”他说。“我以最大的荣幸，愉快地向您报告，在您的直接命令下于本纪年586年Korix26日开始进行的X-1672项目，代号‘点火’，已经完全成功了。”他停了一下，又继续说，“Darkmount的一号反应堆已经重新开始运转——”再后面的话就听不见了，被淹没在房间里震天的一片混乱，疯狂的欢呼声中。

当大火车捶打他的肩膀时，狂飙几乎是麻木、茫然地站在原地，目不转睛地盯着威震天。他仍然站在房间前方，看着他的士兵们的疯狂的欢呼，脸上带着微微笑意。这些反应堆——深埋在Darkmount下的聚变反应堆——为霸天虎的战争机器提供了数千年的燃料，直到汽车人牺牲了自己在亚康地下的最后一个反应堆，通过塞伯坦的互联网络制造了一个连锁反应，将他们的世界中的所有灯光同时熄灭。即便仅仅重启一座反应堆都需要六十万单位的能量。六十万——

“好了，好了，静一静。”威震天说，虽然他的语气柔和得不像一句命令，房间里还是慢慢安静下来。“这并不意味着艰苦的工作已经结束。我们仍然需要更多的能量，而且是大量的能量。我们不得不把塞伯坦星球上的每一滴能量都榨干，才能在漫长的干旱中生存下来，而我们也要用这么长的时间才能把这个星球填满。并且，我们可以肯定，汽车人一定会尽他们最大的努力来阻挠我们。”他停了停，突然露出灿烂的笑容。“但今天，让我们庆祝！电脑，给每个战士分配十倍的配给，所有任务取消，另外！把你们的能量武器都关掉！”他提高声音，压下第一波的口哨声和欢叫声，“因为要是你们谁喝醉了乱射，把外墙打穿了，你们就得在吊钩的亲自监管下自己去修！”

他走下高台，战士们簇拥在他身边，伸手去碰触他；热切地向他交谈，甚至只是呼喊着他的名字。还有许多人已经拥向能量分配器了，倒出大杯的能量块，高喊着第一波的祝酒词：祝威震天，祝震荡波，祝赛博坦，祝Darkmount和Polyhex；祝Straxus和Jhiaxus，祝那些早已逝去的伟大英灵。

狂飙在桌边颓然坐下，随口应付着他身边的欢声笑语，打开了自己的界面，打开一份又一份的老报告，自从降落在地球上就开始了，但他直到现在才从字里行间看清全貌，那小心翼翼的，微妙的操纵和努力。这次行动里提取的三千单位，那次行动里得到的五千单位……地球上的每一次重大行动，威震天在过去十年里策划的每一次宏伟计划——每一次都有彻底胜利的希望，每一次他们都有机会彻底击溃汽车人。但是，每一次的行动里都藏着迈向最终胜利的一小步，一点艰难，但始终稳步向前的进展。每一次行动的规模本身都是一种对注意力的分散——他给汽车人提供了一个显眼的巨大目标，需要被遏止的行动，常常是50万单位或更多；与此同时，他暗度陈仓，悄无声息地输送给震荡波更多的能量，小心地，秘密地储存起来，直到赛博坦的引擎终于再次被唤醒。

Polyhex黑暗的厅堂将再次焕发光彩。狂飙在他自己的宇宙中只去过那儿一次，带着一种惊叹不已的感觉在他们昏暗的洞穴般的广阔大厅里漫步。他那时候刚被造好不久，他的君主就在那天毁灭了那个企图夺取霸天虎王座的奸诈的篡位者。那时，狂飙曾经轻轻地触碰Darkmount内部大厅的表面，因为年深日久而坑坑洼洼，刻载着很久以前的战斗遗迹，在他之前已经逝去很久的战士们的争吵和搏斗。他往下走得更远，瞻仰着那些光荣的逝者的坟墓，他的档案体里满是他们的名字和传说，有些名字甚至现在还被他的战士所呼喊。在那些新竖立起来的墓碑上——他们的遗骸组成了他自己的躯体——他从自己的燃料管道中提取了一小片能量，留下了一个小小的能量标记，让它在几乎无法穿透的黑暗中闪烁着微光。在这些古老墓穴的沉静中，他找到了自己的道路的开始；他明白，要真正在他们中间赢得一席之地，需要经过艰苦的努力。而他也下定决心，只要可以，他就一定要成功。当铁皮呼召他鼓起勇气时，如果他的生命中有什么东西给了他奋起的力量，那正是这短短的几个小时，那是他的第一个承诺。

在逃亡到查阿星球之后的漫长而贫瘠的岁月里，他很多次想到过那个大厅。他曾试图想象它们光明大放，恢复了完全的荣光；他曾渴望在每一座丰碑前点燃火焰。但他从没能完全想象出令他满意的景象。但如今……第一座巨大的反应堆很快就可以供给足够的能量来点燃第二座反应堆。再点燃第三座就只需要一半的时间。再之后——还有其它的，更小的设施，都会被唤醒。霸天虎的所有强大堡垒都将复活……

狂飙慢慢从桌边站起来。他觉得自己奇异地一片空虚。但当他站起来的时候，汽车大师抓住了他的胳膊，把一块能量块塞在他手里，对着房间里大喊，“嘿！嘿！我们敬狂飙一杯！他带我们进行了最后的冲刺！”房间里满是他的同志们，他的战友们——他亲眼看着他们的勇气经受了终极的考验，他清楚地明白他们的荣耀如同自己的一样；而此刻，在这个胜利的时刻，他们正一齐向着他举杯，并且欢呼着他的名字，将他与他们认为值得纪念的名字并列。

他向他们俯首致意，心中的感激简直无法诉诸言语，却又感到深深的不安。整整一周，他将自己锁在纪律和工作的堡垒给他的安全感中，藏在他的精神高墙之后，那堵墙他还没有移除，没有有意地去破坏，而现在他觉察到了危险的裂痕，好像他情绪的高涨已经快要将之冲垮。他将情绪收束住，用钢铁般的控制力约束住自己，向每一支队伍和他们的指挥官敬酒，向袭击和战车队那致命的精度致敬；向汽车大师和飞虎队那赏心悦目的暴力致敬；向铲土机和挖地虎的聪明才智和铁一般的纪律致敬。他一时间没有想到，自己这是占据了红蜘蛛的位置作出这种举动的，但无论如何，这个位置无人认领：红蜘蛛几乎是在庆祝一开始就立刻离开了房间，仿佛他不愿意分享这喜悦，因为这并不是他的胜利。

但是狂飙也没有停留多久。他顺着人群的流动向房间后部走去，与来祝酒的互饮一杯；他还跟轰隆隆和迷乱喝了一杯，他们两个都已经喝到醉醺醺，在桌子上跳起舞来了。他跟声波交谈了一会儿，向他讲述了他们取得的进步，并称赞了他们的战果。声波静静地听着，在他讲完后点头致谢，狂飙捏了捏他的肩膀，继续前行。迷乱正在大喊，“嘿！嘿！放点歌怎么样！”，这一次没有一个人有意见；但狂飙能忍受的到此为止了。他闪身进入走廊里，身后的墙壁中透出轰响的狂野节拍声。这感觉就像他的基础在被动摇，他的防护墙上的裂缝越来越大。他无法集中思想重建它。他想去训练室，但他无法想象去练习体战术。

绝望之下，他走进空无一人的指挥中心。他检查了所有的传感器和广泛的监视网：汽车人不太可能中止城市建设而进行大规模袭击，但提高警惕也有必要——汽车人偶尔会成功地监测他们的基地，如果他们知道霸天虎们全都喝到烂醉，可能会利用这个机会。但并没有异常的活动迹象：擎天柱正在跟千斤顶一起走过汽车人城的街道，似乎在检查建筑；他的副手，警车，正在跟飞过山和大汉一起巡逻。机器卫兵们紧张地在街道上来回巡视，显然正对任何破坏企图保持高度警惕。

狂飙完成这项简单的任务之后，就转向待办任务队列中为数不多的相对较小的任务：唯一比较重要的是基于吊钩和铲土机最近刚完成的汽车人城工程报告进行战术分析。狂飙可以非常轻松地完成这个任务，因为他有相当多的现实经验可以借鉴。真正的挑战是把所有的所谓分析结果都与报告内容联系起来。他把任务从队列中取出来，刚干了一半，突然控制台有一盏小灯闪了一下，那是一个没有标记的指示灯;他皱着眉头看着它，刚伸手想弄清楚是什么触发了这个信号，这时他听到身后的门打开了。

红蜘蛛走进来的时候身后跟着飘进一阵狂欢的喧闹声。他走进来，猛地停下了；他看着控制台上正在形成的战术报告，光学元件在愤怒中睁大。“怎么？你还没上手吗？”他恶狠狠地厉声说。“我还以为你们现在应该打得火热呢。你显然拼了命地想要攀上去。难道威震天没答应你吗？我倒要吃惊了，他一向特别喜欢紫色的。”

“你真是既粗俗又可鄙，”狂飙说。现在愤怒也加入了猛烈冲击他的心理约束的队伍，试图冲垮大坝。“你真的以为除了能力之外，威震天换掉你还需要任何别的理由吗？如果是这样，那你无疑也是在妄想。“

红蜘蛛咬牙切齿。“听着，你这个爱拍马屁的头上长角的家伙，你可能已经获得了威震天的信任，但你真以为能保的住？你那些惺惺作态——我简直不能相信威震天竟然吃你这一套，但显然，我大大低估了我们杰出领袖的轻信度。他迟早会看穿你的!其他人也会的。等到这一天，我会请求他让我享受一下教教你什么叫做尊重。”

“尊重？”狂飙不知不觉地站起身来，逼向红蜘蛛，他简直愤怒得要笑出来了。“尊重？”他的声音在墙壁间隆隆回响，红蜘蛛惊恐地向后急退。“红蜘蛛，这支军队里，也许你可以教给某些人恐惧，也许，我痛心地看到，你可以将某些人引入堕落和耻辱之路。但是没有一个人，没有一个霸天虎，你可以教给他尊敬。”

“而这本应该是你教给他们的！你是他的副手啊！你应该成为全军的模范！威震天的地位超脱他们太远了；要作出示范的正是你，你必须告诉他们，真正的霸天虎战士应该是什么样的——无论他的行动是伟大还是低微，无论他遵循什么思想，他都可以为霸天虎而战! 相反，你逃避责任，收受贿赂，无视纪律，鼓励内讧;你嘲笑你指挥下的士兵，无情地操纵你的同僚，就为了你想象中的利益！”

“而你，说要教我一点尊敬？你，对一切都没有一丝敬畏之心？你，对你自己的指挥官永远背信弃义和傲慢无礼，而他无论在野心、意志、帝王之术上都远远超过你；你，把自己的战友当作道具和装饰，为了你个人的荣耀;你，将自己的欲望凌驾于霸天虎的事业之上？你连我的蔑视都不配！”

这些话像激流一样从他嘴里咆哮出来，势不可挡;它们撕开了他精神上冰冷无情的高墙，如同洪水般将它粉碎，裹挟而去，在他的情绪回路中只留下了狂暴混乱的轰鸣声。想要徒手攫住红蜘蛛，将他撕成粉碎的饥渴简直要蒙蔽住他的双眼，但威震天的命令在他的脑子里像热炭一样闪闪发光;他没有动手，而是大步向他跨去，几乎是将他撞到一边，迫使红蜘蛛匆忙地退到旁边。他阔步离开诱惑，走向门口。

然后，在他身后，像一首优美的歌曲，响起了氖射线枪击发的锐利鸣声。这鸣声在墙壁间来回反射，狂飙在他的后心中枪时猛然停步，辐射在他全身疯狂流转，想要将他击倒，或至少是击碎他的一部分盔甲，却徒劳无功，只是触发了他的痛感电路中疯狂的痛苦，而这几乎不能与涌过他全身的，幸福的解脱感相比。狂飙僵直地站在原地，等着蜘蛛网般的电流爬过他全身，直到电流的力量减弱，然后他转过身来，已经拔枪在手。红蜘蛛正瞪着他的身体，表情惊恐，然后猛地抬起头——

“轮到我了。”狂飙温柔地说，然后一枪爆了他的头。

红蜘蛛发出一声窒住般的喘息，氧化激光枪的冲击波在他全身噼啪作响，他砰地一声仰天倒下。狂飙不慌不忙地向他漫步走去，走到他身旁时，他已经瘫在地上，只能抽搐了。他惊慌失措的双眼拼命地朝着他看，胳膊腿儿徒劳地试图挣扎：活像一只被钉住的蠕动的小虫子——真的配不上蔑视。狂飙收起枪，弯下腰，把红蜘蛛捡起来扛在肩上，带他去了医务室。

挖地虎们已经撤到了医务室去，在那儿进行更加私人的庆祝：地上到处都是空能量块，他们醉醺醺地对着歪歪斜斜地贴在墙上的一套设计图吵吵闹闹。狂飙把红蜘蛛丢在一张修复床上，对着这熟悉的设计发了会呆：他已经能依稀认出铁甲龙的影子。

“哎呀，哎呀，我们亲爱的空军总司令这次又惹了什么麻烦呀？”吊钩说，溜溜达达地走过来。红蜘蛛绝望无助地拼命看他。吊钩饶有兴趣地看了看他的光学元件，然后伸手咔地拆开了红蜘蛛的胸甲，往里打量。“我的个塞星——我从没见过这样的损伤。他的电路融成一块了。这到底是怎么弄的？”

“我给了他一枪。”狂飙说。

吊钩慢慢抬起头，盯着他看。然后他说：“用什么打的？”

狂飙给他看自己的氧化激光枪。吊钩立刻把红蜘蛛丢到一旁，花了好几分钟对着它柔声细语，还充满激情地扫描它的细节，喃喃自语着什么多元路径啊，线圈对焦器啊。“好好，给你，”狂飙伸手要回来的时候他特别悲伤地说；一边递回去，手指一边恋恋不舍地抚过枪管。“呃啊啊，这简直不能忍了。我们一定得找到这个宇宙大帝。现在肯定可以去劝威震天开展搜寻了吧？向查阿星球发射几家无人机的成本不会超过一千单位的能量的——铲土机，你也去跟他讲讲道理嘛。你看看这个，对电路的破坏是多么精致啊！”

铲土机踉踉跄跄地走过来，往里瞅，还打着酒嗝。“喔，你看这，绝对痛得要命。”他艳羡不已地说，还伸手戳了戳一个结。红蜘蛛竭力发出一声微弱的痛苦尖叫。“是全功率打的吗？”

“百分之五功率。”狂飙说。“近距离直接击中无防护头部，如果用全功率，他会死的。”

“哦？这莫非不是爆头的意义吗？”吊钩说，听起来半信半疑。“呃，你到底想不想我们修好他？”

“威震天并没有下令处死他，”狂飙说。“因此，是的。我必须去向他报告我们的冲突。需要多长时间来修理红蜘蛛?”

吊钩若有所思地低头打量着。“我想，我们就把他的内部电缆全部拔掉，然后从头给他重装好了。”

“唔。”铲土机点头同意。“也没什么好修的了。”

吊钩拍拍红蜘蛛的肩膀。“别担心，不会花很久的。”他说。“这将会极其痛苦，但不会痛太久的。”红蜘蛛竭力通过他已经半瘫痪的面部系统传达出他的担心。

铲土机一口灌下他那半块能量，把空能量块往后一扔。“咱们干脆就今天晚上弄好了吧，反正我已经喝到弄不清怎么接线了。你觉得这个好不好？”他问狂飙，一扬头示意墙上的设计图。“我知道威震天会说这是浪费资源……”

“我很喜欢。”狂飙轻声说；在记忆中重新听到铁甲龙那震耳欲聋的吼声，感到猛大帅撞向他的时候四周墙壁的颤抖。“如果你愿意的话，在下次军官会议上我会为这个项目发言。我认为它具有非凡的战略价值。”铲土机对着他喜笑颜开。

狂飙从医务室离开，对自己目前的状况有点迷惑不解。他的他的精神之墙几乎完全崩溃了，但那种可怕的，窒息一般的哀恸并没有回来。他不明白为什么：他不敢深入地审视自己的情绪，但他并不是被愤怒所支撑。红蜘蛛不配与他作对。到了最后，虽然他有一个完美的理由，狂飙也没有抑制不住冲动下手杀死他。威震天也许还能找到某种利用他为霸天虎事业服务的办法。这比他自己的厌恶更重要。这一直更重要；奇怪的是，不知为何，这种厌恶突然变成了一件小事，虽然让人恼火，却不是无法容忍。

他穿过基地，寻找威震天。欢饮的喧闹声几乎消失了，食堂也几乎没人了。基地到处有人随地倒卧，心满意足，烂醉如泥，偶尔他们倒在一起：其中有些人显然正在能量过度中纵欲狂欢。狂飙完全略过了他们。至少威震天关于能量武器的命令得到了遵守，虽然五楼走廊上撞了几个相当大的坑，因为飞虎队之前在这走廊上疯狂飙车，而这儿显然不是为赛车设计的。

他哪儿也没找到威震天，最后他来到了基地的上层观察甲板，停步在一个黑暗的角落里。他凝视着漆黑的海面，几乎陷入了沉思的恍惚状态；即使对面甲板上传来金属脚步声，告诉他他并不是独自在寻找安静的楼层，他也没有动，直到威震天叹了口气，说：“唔，老朋友，我们在这儿吧。”两把椅子吱嘎作响，狂飙僵在原地，进退两难。

“恭喜。”声波说，声音安静。

“唔嗯。”威震天听起来并不是特别热情。“是的，相当大的一步，不是么。”

“确定。”声波说。然后是一阵短暂的沉默；狂飙刚打算跨过去，显露自己的存在，这一刻声波突然说：“观察结果：狂飙效率极高。”狂飙几乎是不由自主地停住了。

威震天哼了一声。“又在刺探我的脑部活动了？是的，他确实是，不是吗。两个周，四万单位。我本来以为会需要两年——这还是擎天柱建造起那个可怕的巨型金刚来阻碍我们之前。”他重重地叹了口气，然后是饮下能量的声音。

声波说：“你并无愉悦之情。”

很长一段时间，威震天没有回答。最后，他开口，声音低沉：“我与红蜘蛛共事，已经有六百万年了，这六百万年里，我可以冥思苦想，完善每一个细节，设计一个我心中最理想的副手。而我从未抹杀他的主要原因就是，我痛苦地意识到，在现实中，我没有一丝机会能找到一个比他更好的替代者。一个战士，其战斗技巧能得到其他霸天虎战士的尊重；一个战术家，其能力可以将空中力量交给他自由发挥；一个战略家，能够对长期规划提出有价值的建议；一个参谋，至少可以完善某些行动上的细节——要追求更完美的好像是一种妄想。”

“然后，就好像为了证明我是错的……狂飙出现了。红蜘蛛拥有的每一种优秀品质，他都加倍优异；而红蜘蛛的一切缺点，他都象反义词一样克服。他纪律严明，勇气可嘉，但还没到是个缺陷的程度，头脑清楚，鼓舞同僚，而且，就我目前看到的而言，完全地，毫不动摇地献身于霸天虎事业。而就算这些都还不够——他还讨人喜欢。老天，你都喜欢他，是不是？而你不喜欢任何人。”

“确定。他的思想……极其集中，不同寻常。”

“这是你会用的说法。你最近有没有看过待办事项列表？”

“待办事项列表是空的。”片刻之后，声波说。他显然刚去看了一眼。

“我第一次提拔他五天之后，他就把任务列表清空了。从那之后，没有一项任务呆在列表里超过两天。我不确定他是怎么做到的。我没有多研究，只是确保了头几项任务是正确完成的；这感觉就像在施展魔法。”威震天哼了一声。“你知道我有多少次想过，如果我不用把我处理器有意识的四分之三时间花在维持基地运转上，我能做什么吗?就在过去两个周里，我终于解决了震荡波和腐蚀之间的愚蠢的僵局，而Polyhex至Vox的输油管道在12周内就可以开通——刚好赶上Darkmount的燃料储存达到饱和，可以开始供应。我也终于将八人议会拉上了正规——好吧，我确实砍了其中的两个，但是剩下的很快就学乖了——我已经让他们开始与能联络上的所有失去的前哨重新建立联系。到今年年底，我们将再次在塞伯坦上建立一个真正的贸易网络。上周，我开始正式思考三个新的长期战略计划，而且不必选出哪一个来优先考虑。”

“你确实有意向替换掉红蜘蛛。”

“替换掉红蜘蛛 ？”威震天发出一声嘶哑粗粝的大笑。“我好不容易才抑制住将军权直接交给狂飙，自己上战场去过瘾的诱惑！要是我那么做了，下一秒——战争就结束了，无论从意义上还是目的上。他给了我一条源源不断的能量流，我甚至不用费一点心；纪律严明到削金断玉，士气高涨到撑破屋顶——我可以开始去建设霸天虎帝国了。我不必再去摧垮汽车人。这事他大概什么时候顺带着就办了，然后把它写在一份周报的其中一段里，而这份周报我都不会去看因为他做什么事都是这么的完美，而这件事也只值得写这么一小段。再过一千年，霸天虎的标志将矗立在上万个世界上，擎天柱将成为我们历史档案中的一个注脚，是死是活毫无意义。”

“那么你的困扰从何而来呢？”

威震天好一会儿没有回答，回答时显得疲惫不堪。“也许是无根无据的。我希望能相信是无根无据的。赛博坦啊，我真的希望是这样的。我打这场战争已经有八百万年了，也许我已经变成了一个多疑的、愤世嫉俗的老硅基，无法接受胜利就这么在我手中;也许就是这样。但是……他真的是字面意义地从我的梦想里走出来的，声波。”威震天听起来几乎是迷茫的。“如果有人请我设计一个完美的副手，一个为我效命的理想的霸天虎指挥官，我做出的就会是他。现在他直接掉到我面前，就像我不认识的人送来的一件礼物。我忍不住地觉得，在什么地方肯定有个圈套。”

他停顿了一下，然后声音改变了，几乎是一种古怪的语气。“我想我不必担心。如果他决定在我背后捅我一刀，我相信他也会做到完美的。”

“狂飙不会背叛。”声波说。“99.999998%的概率。”

“你说的就好像这会有安慰似的。如果红蜘蛛能得手推翻我，他这么做会是因为他膨胀的自尊心，他可能会在五分钟后因为无能而被暗杀。而狂飙——他这么做是因为他认为我不再是霸天虎事业的最佳领导者了。”威震天大笑一声。“你知道吗，我想我无法忍受这个。我完美的霸天虎骑士用这种方式告诉我，我不配领导他。我想这就是我所害怕的。”

***************

他们离开房间后，狂飙也依然一动不动地站在那里，站了好几个小时，直到阳光开始从水面上照射下来，把海水染成深绿色。他并不是为了隐藏自己这样做的；他的系统有一半都锁死了，思绪就像咬合方向错误的齿轮，毫无用处地相互碰撞。等他终于可以活动的时候，他也没有去他的住处。他走到可以举出海面的塔身里，用自己军官权限的口令将它升起来，盲目地飞入空中。那天早上，他给自己加满了油，因为以为要去进行袭击，为威震天进行的袭击——为威震天——那时他是那么的满足；他一直在考虑怎样进行一些调整，他要怎样去训练更多的战士，锻炼他们进一步提高能量的利用率，好在掠取目标变得越来越小的时候也维持住可观的能量流供应……

他点燃了引擎，轰鸣着以全速冲出大气。重力紧抓着他，直到最后一丝引力也逐渐失去对他的控制，而他冲入无尽的虚空，月亮那冰冷的，灰色的圆盘在他前方反射着冷光，那熟悉又可怕的灯塔。他向它加速飞去，在过渡到曲率跳跃的速度时，宇宙在他身侧变成了连绵不断的光斑。不一会儿，他就降出了曲率速度，双脚轰然落地，无声的冲击波激起了一片灰土和月尘。他站直身体，转头四顾。他很熟悉这颗小行星。他曾经彻底地调查过这儿，在选择他们的总部，他们最后的藏身之处，他的族人最后的避难所之前。

他离那儿也并不远。他机械地朝那里走过去，多少带着点希望，以为能找到那个隐蔽的入口，能听到钢锁或旋翼发出的冰冷的“口令！”，能走进隔离扫描区……但是当然了，那里只有赤裸的，坚实的岩石。他的扫描仪可以探测到下面的深洞，但它还没有被挖掘开来。他跪在那熟悉的挡路石前，伸手抚过石头，他的手指在厚厚的，古老的尘土中留下扫痕；这尘土大约已经有几十亿年不曾受到干扰;即使以赛博坦人的时间尺度来衡量，也已经是万古之久了。也许，它还会再这样躺上几十亿年，永远不会有另一只手来触摸它。

明天，他会请求威震天发射无人机，让震荡波把深空扫描仪转向宇宙大帝出现的方向。即使铁皮失败了，他们也会找到他，并及时带擎天柱去消灭他。之后，五面怪可能爬出他们的洞穴——但那又有什么关系呢?他们面对的不会是一个半破碎的世界，满是可以轻松猎取的汽车人。他们将面对的是强大的霸天虎帝国，一只光辉闪耀的可怖的凤凰，在它最伟大的领袖的带领下，从战争的灰烬中振翼而起……

狂飙以手抚面，痛哭出声。他呼啸的喘息声在头盔中震耳欲聋，但在周围的真空里却悄无声息，泪水在他的手指间流淌。他以前没有哭过。他曾经陷入绝望，但从未哭过。奇怪的是，在某种程度上，重新找到了希望反而更糟。他现在可以仰望宇宙，并在其中找到快乐。更糟糕的是。他会去仰望宇宙，并且他可以选择。

当然，他必须作出选择了，因为威震天是对的。如果狂飙能够对他下手，那么唯一的原因将是他能够真正说服自己，威震天不是霸天虎所能拥有的最伟大的领袖。如果他能说服自己，他是为了霸天虎的事业而背叛它的领袖，导致他被屠杀，被撕裂，被按照宇宙大帝的设计改造。但是……他再也不能相信那个谎言了。一个战士不能相信他想相信的。

但是最使他痛苦难耐的是——他并不想去说服自己。他不需要任何努力。他要努力抑制的是，径直走进瞭望台，跪在他的君主的脚下，宣誓全心全意的效忠。他要努力抑制的是，去向威震天剖白，让他不必再怀抱疑虑，让他接纳他，在这个宇宙中给他一席之地。而他确实是为这个位置而造的，按照威震天自己的精雕细琢的设计而造的，这设计被残忍无情地直接从他的心里读出，宇宙大帝依此制造了一位副手，服务于他自己的仆人——惊破天。

狂飙拭去他脸颊上最后一滴缓慢滑落的油迹，那是他的爱的最后一次临别的痉挛，但是无可阻挡地逝去了，伴着一种可怕的轻松感。他是在绝望中飞临这里，寻找某种朝圣之旅，但随着平静的恢复，以及他的神经回路的清晰运作，他意识到这只是耽搁时间。这儿不是他可以献上最终敬意的纪念碑，也不是他安息的地方。在这个宇宙里，惊破天存在的唯一地方将是在他自己的心里，而他已经向他说了永别。他曾尽忠职守，直到最后。他将流放的霸天虎紧紧团结在一起；他从一个身负阴影的领袖的手下保护了他们的荣誉，并维持住了他们的生存。他把他的君主从五面怪的手中拯救出来，并且给了他光荣战死的最后一战：这是他最后一次的效力……而随着这死亡，他的侍奉也走到了尽头。

重新平静下来后，狂飙站了起来，遥望着远处蓝色宝石一样的地球，上面飘着层层白云，在阳光的辐射下缓慢地旋转。他将一股新鲜的能量吸入身体，让它净化他的情绪回路。该回到威震天身边去了——去将一切都告诉他。再也没有必要隐瞒真相了。威震天会相信他，听从他的警告，狂飙心里对此十分肯定。威震天对他的怀疑完全正确，就像狂飙曾经知道声波并不是完全忠于惊破天一样，威震天也本能地意识到狂飙心里还藏着别的东西，某种更深的忠诚。即使它并没露出迹象，即使狂飙的心已经不知不觉地转移了，他还是骗过了威震天，还有他自己。威震天的挫败感突然之间容易理解到令人痛苦的地步。狂飙半是觉得好笑，半是觉得后悔地意识到，他们共同的想要链接的冲动实际上可以省去这一周的时间。在那种纯粹的链接下，他们两个将会彻底彼此坦白，他不可能骗过任何一个。

他不慌不忙地飞回地球，没有启动曲率跳跃。让寒冷的星光照耀着他，他作了一次漫长的，沉思的飞行。他不认为今天基地会有什么活动；威震天在宣布狂欢之后就悄悄地清空了今天的值日表，显然是打算给所有人一点急需的恢复时间。但狂飙一进入大气层，就收到了一个简短的信息，叫他回基地：他被召唤了。

他回复说自己在路上了，然后加快了速度；他突然感到一种急切的紧迫感。高塔升起来迎接他，他随塔下去，发现闹翻天和惊天雷正在等着他。“威震天要你去指挥中心，走吧。”惊天雷简短地说。狂飙点点头，大步走进基地；他们跟在他身后。他的逻辑模块迟了一步通知他，他们是以警戒姿态跟着他的。他停了停，回头看他们，他们两个冷然回视。在骤然升起的警觉中，他转回身去，走得更快了，匆忙进入了指挥中心。

威震天坐在主计算机前，脸上冰冷，漠然，重新戴上了面具。红蜘蛛正靠在控制台的另一边上，已经被修好了;他的双臂交叉在胸前，眼睛里闪烁着满足和恶意的喜悦。“哟，狂飙，”他志得意满地说。“我真高兴你能回来。这次不是出去突袭了?我真的很想知道你去哪儿了?”

狂飙看了看他，然后瞟了吊钩和铲土机一眼，他们两个就站在他身边，有点紧张。然后他转向威震天。“您召唤我。”他轻声说。

屋里不止有他们；人还多的很：袭击和汽车大师也在场，表情严酷，武器在手。狂飙没有理睬他们，但威震天却没有回答，说话的又是红蜘蛛。“是的，你看，我们有几个问题要问你。比如说，这个叫查阿的星球，应该是你来的地方。”他俯身向控制台，放大了一幅查阿表面的巨幅图像——这图像与他们刚被流放的时候的景象非常相似，凄凉又可怕，那时他们的能量储备和士气都那么低迷；他们的君主刚刚陨落，他们的帝国化为尘土，连最简陋的庇护所都没有。“看起来，非常奇怪的是，那里根本就没有任何基地。真的很奇怪。这让我们不禁想知道，你到底是从哪里来的。”他把那幅图关了，身体前倾，眯起眼睛，非常柔声地说。“尤其是当铁皮向你发来加密通讯的时候。”

威震天仍然没有看他。红蜘蛛瞥了他一眼，露出得意的笑容，一种让狂飙想要将他的眼睛挖出来的笑意：红蜘蛛正在享受这个场景，并不仅仅是因为看到他的死敌的落败，而且因为他知道，他正在让威震天痛苦。红蜘蛛又回头看他，笑容变成真正的愉悦。“唔，狂飙？我们高尚的战士？没有解释吗？你到底对我们说了多少谎言？”

“一句也没有。”狂飙轻声说。红蜘蛛停了停，皱起眉头。“但我确实有所隐瞒，你们也许会认为这也是一种说谎。”

“那么你隐瞒了什么？”威震天嘶声说，突然站起来，一回身逼向他。“除了你的基地的真实地址之外？或许你还隐藏着汽车人的标志？”

“没有。”狂飙说。“我现在是，而且一直是霸天虎战士。并且我的基地确实在查阿，就像我说的一样。”

“你是不是以为我们只让无人机绕了它一圈？”红蜘蛛轻蔑地说，朝吊钩挥挥手。“我们扫描了整个小行星。那儿连一个够大的洞都没有，更别说完整的建筑了！那儿除了荒野和尘土啥都没有。我们应该相信你是八百万年前在那儿服役吗？”

“不。”狂飙说。“我服役的查阿基地于沃伦14378纪592年的马拉47日开始运作。”

红蜘蛛整张脸都皱了起来。“你说什么呢？那是从今天之后数第……十二天……”他的声音弱了下去，威震天向前一步，紧盯着他。

“我是从另一个宇宙来的。”狂飙柔声对他说。“一个与你们的宇宙极其相似的宇宙，其差别不过是时间流的一次轻微闪烁。十三年的不同。只比我自己的创造历史长那么一点点。”他向周围作了个手势，示意这整个基地，向他们所有人示意，他们都在盯着他，脸上是动摇不定的不确定性。“在那个宇宙里，我曾经与你们共同服役，并肩作战，在成千上万的战斗中。我知道汽车人们正在建造猛大帅，而不是一座汽车人城市，是因为我在战场上见过他。我有你们的密码，是因为它就在我近期的档案记录中，还没有被掩埋到数据库的更深处。”

“这是疯话吧！”红蜘蛛突然爆发了。他猛然转身。“威震天，你不可能在想要相信这个——这个——荒唐的无稽之谈吧！声称来自未来？哦，是哦，这个来自神秘的平行宇宙的借口，挺方便的哈？”他朝狂飙冷笑。“我们倒是为什么要去查阿建立前哨啊？那不过是一块孤立的光秃秃的岩石，几乎脱离塞伯坦的接触范围了！”

威震天瞥了他一眼，又看回狂飙。“怎么说？”他问，语气沉重。

“那不是一个前哨。”狂飙说。“那里是……我们的总部。”

“什么？”威震天说，皱起眉头。

“帝国倾覆了。”狂飙说。“残余的军队在混乱中溃退到了查阿——”

“撤退？从赛博坦？”威震天打断他，表情凶残，双眼中怒火燃烧，咆哮道：“除非从我的尸体上踏过去！”

狂飙低低抽了口气。“是的，”他说。“确实是这样。”房间里一片死寂，所有人几乎都在疯狂地看着威震天，而他目不转睛地望着狂飙。“我在这个宇宙所做的一切，我所有的欺瞒，都是为了阻止我的未来成为——你们的。”

威震天转身背对他。他把手放在椅背上，用力盯着显示器，他的面具碎裂了。狂飙能看到他内心的挣扎，他本能地想要相信他，又在竭力避免落入圈套。他为自己的坦白迟了一步而感到痛苦。“铁皮发给你的加密通讯。”威震天咬紧牙关说。

狂飙转向声波。“用以加密铁皮通讯的密码是你在十三年后开发的。它是Polyhex第42代改进型的一个迭代——”

“密码已破解。”声波打断他。“通讯已解密。”

“放到屏幕上！”威震天命令道。片刻之后，铁皮那张饱经沧桑的脸出现在屏幕上。他看上去疲惫不堪，恐惧深入骨髓。

“我们——我们找到它了。”他毫无起伏地说。“他。他在……吞食。”他停顿了很长时间，一只手抚过他的长下巴。泪水从他的一只眼睛滴下来。所有的霸天虎都目瞪口呆地盯着这个场面。突然，铁皮嘶哑地说：“我相信你了。不管你他妈的接下来要告诉我什么，我都相信你了。”他垂下眼睛，突然猛地抬起头，脱口问道：“领袖矩阵可以阻止他？”他停了停，明显地深吸了一口气，然后以指节抹去脸上的泪水。“他离赛博坦还有四天。我们要回地球去告诉擎天柱。我想……我想我很快就可以跟你当面交谈了。”

通讯闪了一下，结束了。“接收到坐标。”声波说。

“发给震荡波，让他把深空探测仪转过去。”威震天说。“马上。”

“命令已发送。正与Darkmount扫描中心建立联系。”声波说。过了一会儿，扫描数据开始出现，随着电粒子带着数据反弹回来，像素开始一个接一个地出现。

“他故意设了错误的参数！比例不对！”红蜘蛛声音有点发抖地叫道，而轮廓开始成形，先是一个圆，然后迅速地填上了细节。

“就是这个比例。”狂飙说，语气是斩钉截铁的沉重。

轮廓细节完成后，过了很长一段时间，更多的数据开始被收集和整合，慢慢形成三维形状，添加上了材料信息，电力线路，节点和支柱;在它的深处，通过巨大的背侧通风口，可以看到巨大板块边缘的变形齿轮的模糊轮廓。

“这是——什么东西？”最后，吊钩颤巍巍地说；他和铲土机挤在控制台的最边边上。

“这，就是宇宙大帝。”狂飙说。“我的创造者。再过四天，如果我们不阻止他。他将吞噬掉我们的世界。”

**************

“我承认，你们这座新的巨型金刚令人印象深刻，擎天柱。”威震天说，向窗外眺望：汽车人城的主塔已经建设完成了，矗立在地面上，外表面覆盖着玻璃。“不进来感受不到这个规模之大啊。”

“希望他把你踩扁的时候你也能欣赏他的规模。”铁皮在桌子另一边咆哮。房间里满是熟悉的汽车人的面孔，狂飙认出了其中的许多人。也有许多人死在他的手里：仁慈的杀戮，将他们从五面怪的控制中拯救出来。

威震天哼了一声。“在机器人模式下，他抬一只手是不是要十五分钟啊？”他转过身，摊开手。“也聊够了。我想铁皮已经跟你们说过我们为什么要来了？”

擎天柱坐在汽车人那一边的中央位置，双手交叉，微微垂头。“是的。”他沉声说。

“连视频都放给他看了。”铁皮咕哝道，摇一摇头。他望向对面的狂飙，后者向他点头致意。

“既然当前情况如此，”威震天冷冷地说。“我不打算吹毛求疵。理论上来说，大火车、狂飙和seeker们是最适合护送你进去的，但你想带谁就带谁吧。”

“是哦，非常感谢，你们真好心。”杯子低吼。“我们都会去。好像我们会信任你们虎子不会在擎天柱摆平了宇宙大帝以后在背后捅他一样。”

“不，杯子。”擎天柱低声说。

“哦，卧槽，不行，”杯子猛地扭头说。“不行不行不行，擎天柱，你可别上他们当——宇宙大帝加一群霸天虎——”

“不，”擎天柱说，语气中带着一种可怕的，黯淡的，已成定局的决心，而狂飙突然感到一阵缓慢的恐惧攫住了他。“我不会去的。”

连汽车人都呆瞪着他。“你是在说笑话吗？” 威震天说。 “你打算怎么办，袖手旁观，看着他摧毁塞伯坦?”

擎天柱抬头看着他。“你以前逼我做过一次这样的选择，威震天。你还记得吗?一个选择，以地球为代价拯救塞伯坦。上次——我做了错误的选择。那次惨剧……成千上万人类的死亡……”他的声音渐渐低了下去。他摇摇头。“我以他们的记忆发誓，我再也不会犯那样的错误了。”

“擎天柱，阻止他不会伤到地球的！”铁皮说，拼命盯着他。“擦，据我们所知，只要他闻见猛大帅，地球就是他下一道菜好嘛。”他挥手示意身周。

“如果他进犯地球，我会阻止他。”擎天柱说。

威震天的双眼中杀气逼人。“但你会任赛博坦被撕成碎片，被吞噬。”他森然说。“因为它在霸天虎手里。”

“威震天，你认为我是个傻瓜吗?”擎天柱说。“我们知道这两周你给塞伯坦送去了多少能量。”他指一指通天晓和杯子。“塞伯坦上还有汽车人。我们一直有眼线盯着你呢。我们知道Darkmount下的反应堆已经被重新点燃。我们知道管道即将开通。”

威震天僵了一下。“你知道战争已经结束了。”片刻后，他说。“你也知道你们已经输了。”

现在汽车人们都绝望地转向擎天柱，好像希望擎天柱告诉他们这不是真的。但是擎天柱那张疲惫、冷漠的脸并没有给他们想要的回答。“擎天柱，”铁皮惊恐地说，半从椅子上站了起来。擎天柱沉默地伸出手，按住铁皮的一边肩膀。

“而你打算以这种方式复仇？”威震天咬紧牙关说。“我从没想过你竟然这么输不起。”

“复仇？”擎天柱说，重新盯住他。“你重新点燃反应堆，不是为了安顿下来开始重建赛博坦！在Vox的地下，有多少处于待机状态的霸天虎战士？只要供能管道一打开，你就会开始一批批地重新激活他们，当你激活了他们，你就会遣送他们来这儿。谋杀人类，掠取能量，再去唤醒更多的人来这儿行凶。霸天虎帝国的复苏意味着地球被毁灭，人类被屠杀。我不会让这种事发生的。我不能让这种事发生。不管代价如何。”

没有一个人说话。狂飙无法发出任何回应；这是一个他从来不曾设想过的回答，无论在哪个宇宙里。

最后打破沉默的是威震天。“我们斗了这么多年，擎天柱，你还能让我吃惊。来自未来的狂飙警告我们要避免——汽车人城之战。但这其实是你精心策划的，不是吗?你知道——甚至在上次突袭行动之前，你就知道我们快要能够重启反应堆了。你建这座城市不是为了保护人类。你造它是为了让我孤注一掷前来作战。”威震天听起来几乎被迷得神魂颠倒。“就为了你可以杀死我的那一丝可能性?”

桌边所有的汽车人都目瞪口呆地看着自己的领袖，等着他出口否认，但擎天柱只是轻哼了一声。“威震天，我何必一定要杀死你才能赢呢？我只要将你伤的够重就行了，剩下的活自有红蜘蛛来干。”

红蜘蛛有点紧张地抽搐了一下，但威震天只是低笑一声。“是啊，你说的很对。”他摇一摇头。“策划一场冷血的暗杀。我都没想到你还有这个本事。”他看看狂飙，一扬头示意擎天柱。“如果我们把领导矩阵从他胸口扯出来，我们可以自己打开它吗？”

“不行。”狂飙勉强开口，他被震惊到一片空白；他的处理器还没有恢复过来，无法帮助他组织任何劝说角度——擎天柱竟然会有意牺牲赛博坦这个念头——“只有一位汽车人领袖才能打开它。”

“那么在你们宇宙里是怎么办到的？他那时候已经死了。”威震天说。

狂飙扬一扬下巴，示意热破，他正站在杯子身后，被这情况吓得双臂抱紧自己。“他的继任者。”

热破往自己身后回头看，就像还以为后面还站着别人似的；然后他猛然扭回头，双眼疯狂地扫视所有人。“我不是，我没有，啥？”

杯子慢慢转过身，呆看他。“日哦。”过了一阵子，他毫无起伏地说。

“他是个霸天虎来着！”热破脱口而出。“他胡说的！”

“不，他没有。”杯子说。

“他就是！”热破说。“杯子，你闹呢，你真信——！”

“崽啊。”杯子说。“这必须是真的。因为没有正常脑子能编出这个来。

热破以一种全然的惊骇表情瞪着他，大多数其他汽车人的表情也差不多。铁皮以手捂脸。但是威震天耸了耸肩，向他倾身，倚住桌子。“怎么样？”他问道，热破吓得哆嗦了下，困惑地瞪着他。“你会去做吗？”

他呆呆地看了威震天片刻，突然义愤填膺地喊道：“干嘛，你要把它从擎天柱胸口扯出来？”

“你会去拯救赛博坦吗？”威震天向他咆哮。“你会去阻止这个怪物吞噬我们的家园吗?”

热破骤然向后一缩。他猛地回头去看擎天柱，半是恳求，然后又拼命去看其他所有的汽车人。但是擎天柱仍然垂着头，凝视着自己放在桌子上的手，并未回过头来与他的目光相接；其他人都茫然无助地盯着他，很明显，他们都被困在一个情感漩涡中，在领袖的领导方向和对自己世界毁灭的恐惧想象之间。他站在那里，自己也在发抖。

但然后，他慢慢地把头转向威震天，双眼大睁，用微弱而沙哑的声音说：“不。我——我不会帮你的。当——当帮你就意味着——让霸天虎随心所欲地劫掠银河系。你们会摧毁的不止是地球。我——做不到。”他的声音破碎了，说不下去了，突然脱力地跌坐在一张空椅子里。

擎天柱抬起头，转向他，脸上的表情几乎是茫然的。杯子把他的记忆棒从嘴里拿出来，目瞪口呆。他周围的所有其他汽车人，他最亲密的同伴们，都震撼地看着他，仿佛突然在他身上看到了模模糊糊的补天士的影子。片刻之后，擎天柱伸出手去，轻轻按上热破的一边肩膀，而热破抬头望着他：有那么一秒他们在真正的苦痛中对视——他们的表情如出一辙。

目睹了这一切，狂飙突然意识到一个可怕而清楚的事实：没有解决办法。他不管说什么，告诉他们什么，都不会说服他们的。汽车人已经选择了他们的未来。他们宁肯选择赛博坦的毁灭——他们世界的毁灭，绝大部分人的毁灭——也拒绝那个会允许霸天虎帝国崛起的选项。他们是有意地用自己的尸体去阻碍它。就算他告诉他们五面怪，告诉他们即将面临的恐怖，告诉他们和所有的同伴将要遭受的可怕的命运——这样也无法动摇他们的决心。因为在那个未来，霸天虎帝国仍然陨落了，再没有霸天虎和汽车人之分，只有赛博坦人，不可避免地再次融合在一起，共同前进，与新兴的人类力量一起去建立一个同盟关系更加温和，互惠互利的未来。

钢锁猛然起身，怒锤桌面，震得桌子都颤了。“不！”他说。“不！蠢计划！让宇宙大帝吃掉赛博坦？蠢！再也不能重建赛博坦了！所有人都是输家！再也没有赢的机会！机器恐龙们将为了从霸天虎手中保护人类而战斗，但是机器恐龙们不放弃赛博坦！钢锁去打开矩阵？”他询问道，看着狂飙。“有机器恐龙可以打开矩阵？我们都去试！我！钢锁这样说！”

狂飙摇了下头。“你确实试过。”他说，声音因为他的发声单元的呆滞而失真。“我的宇宙中，所有在补天士之后存活下来的汽车人都去试过……没有人能打开它。”他示意擎天柱。“我想——我想正是他们的愚蠢才能打开它。”

“说的有道理。”弹簧咕哝，声音空洞。阿尔茜哐地敲了他一下。

威震天表情毫无动摇地凝视着擎天柱，而其他霸天虎开始在他们自己不断升高的警戒中看向他。他们还不知道等着他们的最坏的未来，但他们看到的已经够他们怕了：宇宙大帝将会撕裂他们的城市，他们为之不懈战斗至今的家园。威震天可以率领他的军团去跟宇宙大帝拼死战斗，但就算他们全体阵亡，对局势也丝毫无补。可是，如果他屈服了，任赛博坦毁灭——让他的战士们逃走，抛弃他们的世界——他将击溃这个帝国搏动的心脏，而那是他为之奋斗至今的心血。

擎天柱回视他。他脸上没有满意或愉快的表情。“我真的非常抱歉，威震天，虽然我不认为你会相信我。但这就是我最终的回答了。”

“哦，我相信你，擎天柱。”过了一会儿，威震天回答。“幸运的是，这并不是我的最终答案。”狂飙猛然一颤，盯住他，心中涌起一股绝望的希望。如果威震天想到了解决办法，如果他为他们找到了一条出路——连其他的汽车人的视线都全集中在他身上，脸上几乎是同样的绝望，就像他们也在抱着希望；擎天柱的身体凝住了。

威震天故意地，缓慢地伸出手，握住那把他一直没理过的，在擎天柱对面的椅子；他将它从桌边拉开，重重地坐了进去，然后在桌面上一摊手。“怎么样？开始谈吧？”他说。“列出你的条件来。”

擎天柱盯着他。“条件。”他慢慢地说。

“和平条款。”威震天说。“你别说在过去的800万年里，你没有把你有意识的时间的相当大的一部分花在起草一些你认为真的有操作性的假想的和平条约上，唯一的问题是你知道我会眼也不眨就拒绝。恭喜你，你的黄金时间到了。来吧，说出来。”然后他向前倾身，眼中燃起猩红的火焰。“但是，你要快。”他说，声音低沉，充满威胁。“因为你只有三天的时间可以摆布我。如果到了那时候，你还没得到你想要的，而我不得不下令组织赛博坦大撤退，那你最好相信，等宇宙大帝来这个星球的时候，我留给他的只会是一片劫后余灰。”

这是必然会有的威胁，但也是不必要的。擎天柱的冷漠外表已经被打破了；他以手覆脸，泪水从他的光学元件中涌出来。他开口的时候甚至没有试图掌控他的发声单元，只是用颤抖的声音说：“以穿过Morhex和Vorlaine的巨轨为界。”

威震天磨了磨牙，咬紧牙关说：“同意。”

“哦，你——你是来真的。”红蜘蛛说，声音拔高。他一把抓住一张椅子，拖出来跳进去坐下，立刻叫道：“Corbel 和Iberion那条！”

“不行。”擎天柱说。“一英寸的钛板块都不能给你们，而且你们也不能获得赤道通路——”

“恕我冒昧，”狂飙插进来说。他自己也要作出相当一番努力才能控制住发声单元。“但这次谈判很快就会变得毫无意义。”

“哦，见鬼，”铁皮突然咕哝道。“我来猜猜，”他在桌子对面说，他那凹陷的旧镜片眯了起来。“这会儿你要说下半截了。”

“是的，”狂飙说。他转向擎天柱和威震天。“赛博坦的实际划分必须由迫在眉睫的防御需求决定。整个行星内部，从地表下20米到地核，作为汽车人的领地——”

威震天的眼睛睁大了，红蜘蛛尖声说：“你疯了吗?我们不如把Darkmount的钥匙一起给他们好了!”

“不，”狂飙说。“而且他们必须给我们Iacon的钥匙。从地面以上，是霸天虎的领地，但要以‘敌对占领区’的标准运作。地面至以下二十米的区域设为隔离区，必须以钯作为内衬，通行人员必须通过下列检疫程序，”他把具体流程传到一个开放的数据通道上，看着他们在看到细节的时候身体僵住。“所有的在外前哨，包括地球基地，都必须依此进行设置。汽车人乘坐的运输工具必须有钯屏蔽内层，并由霸天虎护送——”

“狂飙啊。”威震天说，声音已经是有点听天由命了。“我想，我们要这么大费周章地保护汽车人，肯定有个很好的理由吧？”

对这个问题，有一个更深刻，更痛苦的答案，但他选了更有实际性的一个：另一个他们很快就会懂了。“如果我们不这样做，五面怪就会把他们变成一支对付我们的军队。“

“他们现在就是一支在对付我们的军队好吗！“红蜘蛛说。

“是的，“狂飙说。”但想象一下，被剥夺了所有的同情心、道德感和自我保护本能的他们。再想象一下，他们背后跟着另一支由一千万架可以自组织的重甲无人机组成的军队，以及连续不断的针对我们核心的神经感染数据流。“

从桌子两边的表情来看，他们确实在想象这幅场景，而且一点都不开心。“这个什么五面怪到底是什么东西？”通天晓问道。“他们怎么能做的到呢？”

“他们是我们的创造者，”狂飙说。“也是宇宙大帝的创造者。但是宇宙大帝挣脱了他们的控制，开始吞噬他们的世界。所以他们躲在时间流之外，以逃避他们创造的怪物，只有在他被摧毁后才会回来。而且他们想要我们全都重新变回奴隶。”

威震天瞪了他很久，然后重重地长叹了一口气，说：“声波，拿一张契约板来。”

声波默默地抽出一张，递了过去。威震天在上面刻了一行字：沃伦14378纪592年马拉36日，第三次赛博坦内战结束。他签上名字，印上指纹章，然后带着一种认命的样子把它交给了擎天柱。

擎天柱接了过去，坐在那里盯着它，泪如雨下，模糊了他脸上的线条。然后他把它放下，有点颤抖地签上了自己的名字，盖上了指纹章。他对威震天说：“通天晓会负责我们这边的交接事宜。”

“震荡波负责我们这边。”威震天说。“明天早上我们就可以完成10%。”

擎天柱点点头。“我们一个小时之内就可以作好回归赛博坦的准备。你可以指派任何合适的人去执行宇宙大帝任务。等通天晓确认了对Darkmount地下反应堆所在地层的移交完成，我就会进去。”他们一齐起身，他伸出手，威震天也伸了过去，两人紧紧地握了握。

擎天柱转过身，环视桌边。“高级官员，现在去西会议室集合。通天晓，杯子，请一起来。”他停了停，然后轻声说：“热破，你也来。”然后他毫不犹豫地阔步走出了会议室。热破明显地咽了下，又去看弹簧和阿尔茜，然后他挺直身体，跟着其他高级官员走了出去。

他们离开后，钢锁恼火地摇了摇他的脑袋，也站起来。“我，钢锁，也要被锁在地底下？”他问狂飙。“五面怪可以搞我的脑袋？”

“不，”狂飙轻声说。“你和机器恐龙们对五面怪的感染免疫。”

“很好，这还行。”钢锁说。他看看威震天。“这个计划还不算傻。”他粗暴地说。“我，钢锁，仍然不喜欢你，但是你还不傻。从今开始，机器恐龙与霸天虎一起战斗。”

“钢锁！”千斤顶骇然叫道，向他伸出手。

“不要！不听！”钢锁向他吼。“上一次擎天柱给了机器恐龙坏命令！”

“等一下，好吧，钢锁，你听，我知道这很复杂——”千斤顶开始说。

“钢锁，我们非常欢迎你加入我们的战略讨论会。”威震天插话。“我认为你的意见是非常宝贵的。”

千斤顶忘了要说啥，呆瞪着他；袭击的表情跟他一模一样。钢锁喷了口气。“看，他真不傻。但是我，钢锁，不会呆在那里发言。”他对威震天说。“你们讨论完了，告诉钢锁什么计划，钢锁告诉你们这个计划是不是傻。现在，我，钢锁，要去告诉其他机器恐龙战争结束了，赛博坦不会被吃掉。不是擎天柱的功劳！”他又摇一摇头。“但是我，钢锁，改天还要跟你打！”他对狂飙说。“我，钢锁，下一次要保持机器人形态。”

狂飙向他躬身。“等这一天到来，这将是我的荣幸。”

他沉重的脚步声远去后，其他的汽车人还是呆呆地留在原地，有点不知所措地盯着威震天，直到他扬起眉头，轻蔑地朝他们挥挥手。“唔？还瞅啥？速度的出去，我们自己也要讨论呢。”

“威震天！”他们一走红蜘蛛就立刻说。“要是把反应堆所在地层给他们，我们就再也拿不回来了！”

“这正好就是为什么擎天柱会一直等到我们把它交出来才会去干掉宇宙大帝。”威震天冷冷地说。他看看狂飙。“你真的确定我们没办法阴掉汽车人？让他们和五面怪打个两败俱伤？”

狂飙犹豫了下。“请原谅我这么说，但是——我们不会想这么做的。”

“你是不是在搞——不，当然你不是在搞笑，你永远严肃，而且疯到彻底了！”红蜘蛛朝他大喊大叫。“我们不会想去阴汽车人？”

“当五面怪开始重新束缚我们时，”狂飙说，“他们并没意识到霸天虎对他们免疫。他们从汽车人先下手是因为那时候他们控制着赛博坦。在确保地球落入他们手中之后，他们派了几个人来把病毒传染给我们，以为也是一样的轻松。但是霸天虎完全没反应，我们甚至没意识到他们的企图，单纯地以为这些汽车人是来搞破坏的。但是他们在审讯过程中的表现非常奇怪。几天后，声波发现了这个神经病毒，并且找到了打破它的方法。”他停了停，陷入沉默；声波小心翼翼地移除五面怪的神经控制那天，他就在看守所。

“这些汽车人一摆脱控制，”最后，他说。“他们就哀求我们杀死他们。一遍又一遍，别的什么都不会说。当我们解开其中一个人，只不过放开了他片刻，他就一把抓起手边最近的工具，一个液压连接器，直接捅进了一只眼睛里，然后启动了开关。”所有人都忍不住地往后一缩，本能地皱起脸。“第二天，五面怪意识到了他们的危险，于是就对查阿发动了全面进攻。驱使着他们的新的汽车人奴隶。在那场战斗中，我杀死了补天士，他在垂死之际，以极大的努力，把所有汽车人的装甲共振频率的清单传给了我。”

“他干嘛了？”铲土机说。“可是那样就——我们就可以调整一下我们能量武器的频率，把他们像废纸一样撕碎！”

“正是如此，”狂飙说。“他给了我这张清单，然后祈求我杀死他们全部。”他有一阵子说不出话；他就像重新站在了查阿的废土上，周围杀声震天，补天士的手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，火种熄灭之际喘息着“求你杀了我们”。“我们那天杀了他们数百人。他们濒死吐出的最后一口气都是感谢。战斗结束的时候，尸积如山，我们站在其间，而他们的脸上都是深深的解脱感，好像我们给予他们的是仁慈而非死亡。”

他轻轻地示意了一下汽车人们出去的那扇门。“铁皮和机器恐龙们是少数几个没被感染的。他们在守卫赛博坦卫星上的一个小地方，千斤顶和最后的几个汽车人科学家被隔离在那里，竭力寻找治疗方法。他们被发现并且包围了，绝望之中用明文发送了求助信号。声波探测到了它，那时我们打退五面怪的进攻才不过几个小时。我征召志愿者去跟我一起救他们，每一个没有伤重到无法起身的霸天虎都站了出来。”

所有人都陷入了沉默，狂飙向他们摊开双手。“一纪又一纪，他们一直跟我们为敌。他们心肠软弱，不守纪律，让人恼火，还阻碍我们建立我们的帝国。但他们仍然是我们的兄弟族人。而五面怪对他们的所作所为是我们无法忍受的。即使在我的未来，他们把我们从赛博坦驱逐出去，使我们陷入流放和阴霾。”

“啊啊啊啊不，我不信。”过了一阵子，汽车大师低吼，以一种否认的姿态交叉双臂。“你是说我，会自愿去拯救汽车人？”

狂飙转向他，汽车大师脸上立刻露出有点警惕的表情。“不久之后，”狂飙说，“你和飞虎队们去另一个小前哨基地去救另外几个汽车人。五面怪追踪到了你们，用一个病毒黑掉了基础电脑。他们破坏了护盾，发起攻击。他们派了一大批鲨鱼怪来攻击你们。你们的飞船还在，但是你的目标汽车人在很深的地下，因为电脑被破坏，电梯被锁住了。他们无法逃离。”

“在你们的尸体周围，我们发现了大约五千名敌人的残骸。最后只剩下了你一个人，他们又突破了最后的防线——你炸开了向下的通道，下去亲手杀死了他们，让他们免于被掠走的命运。这样他们就不必被迫自相残杀。”

过了很长一阵子。袭击说：“狂飙，我相信我这话可以代表所有人，求你不要再讲了。我们会乖乖地去跟该死的汽车人好好相处的！就是求你——别再说了。”

好多张脸上的表情都是全心全意的赞同，但威震天深吸了一口气，说：“不，他要告诉我们一切，所有的事情，任何我们可能可以用来对付五面怪的事情。因为这场战争我一定要速战速决。我绝对不要下半辈子都当汽车人的保姆。”

“袭击，带上战车队，去太空桥。你要和我们一起回赛博坦。我要你，震荡波和狂飙一起，对所有的行星防御系统进行战略分析——一定要咨询钢锁的意见；我不是开玩笑的，虽然听起来很疯狂。铲土机，把挖地虎也带去。红蜘蛛，地球这块儿交给你了。把汽车人们隔离起来。”他皱起脸。“你大概得把他们拢在我们基地里。还有，把这货弄一下。”他挑起一根拇指朝窗外示意，看看狂飙。“他对那个五面怪有防御力嘛？”

“一推就倒。”狂飙说。

“真是，太好了。”威震天恼怒地说。“我真高兴擎天柱在这货身上花了这么多时间和精力！”

“能量从哪来呢？”红蜘蛛追问道。“我们继续出去掠取能量的话，无法想象他们会安安静静地被隔离啊。”

“如果他们不想我们出去抢能量，就叫他们那些碳基盟友们给送过来啊！”威震天说。

“我们也会希望与人类结盟的，如果可以说服人类跟我们谈判的话。”狂飙说。

威震天以手扶额。“连人类也。”

“如果你重新调整你的长期战略处理单元，以一个小时的时间段运作——”

“一个小时?”

“这对他们来说是挺长的一段时间了。”狂飙说。“并且还必须将工作单位设置为微米级，并设定潜在的工作者数量为10亿。那么只用稍稍计算片刻就可以算出他们的能力——”

“别。说。了。谢。谢。你。”威震天说，脸上是极其厌恶的惊骇表情，红蜘蛛和袭击看起来也快疯了。“这不可能是真的。”

“这是对工作者数量的一个保守估计。他们目前的人口是60亿，并且13年后将会达到90亿。”

“唔，这段对话的每一句都在不断刷新我听到的恐怖故事的下限。”袭击说。“咱们走吧？再不走是不是就要去收养小猫咪什么的了？我等不及去告诉其他人我们要跟汽车人和人类好好相处了，并且要在去赛博坦的路上一路享受他们痛苦的嚎叫，好安慰我受伤的处理器。不能只有我一个人受苦。”

威震天点点头，解散了其他人，但他自己却没有动。其他人都离开时，他将目光转向了同样留在原地的狂飙，一直等到只有他们两人独处。“所以，”威震天说，平视着他。“在你的宇宙里，最后是谁统领着霸天虎？”

狂飙停了一下，然后柔声说：“是我。”

威震天若有所思地点了点头，环视了下空荡荡的房间。“一个房间里有两个霸天虎最高领袖？这通常不会有好结果的。”

狂飙发现自己几乎要露出微笑。他心中涌起一股深沉的，灿烂的喜悦之情，从他以为永远干涸了的胸怀中涌起。“您不必担心。我的级别比你高。”

威震天吃了一惊，大怒地瞪着他。“你什么？”

“最后我升任了赛博坦最高领袖。”狂飙说。“汽车人也选我当他们的头儿。”

威震天无语地瞪着他。狂飙说：“但这当然不会让你惊讶。毕竟，这就是你想要的副手。一个如果你陨落，能够接过重任，继续前行的人。你不希望人亡政息那种结果。”

“是啊，我想确实如此。”过了片刻，威震天心不甘情不愿地说，还有点迷惑。他再次看向窗外的塔尖。“所以，结果现在我不得不跟汽车人加人类一起合作。你知道要干成点事的复杂性会上升成什么样吗？”

“是的。”狂飙语气沉重地说。

“唔，这真让人鼓舞。”威震天咆哮道。然后他转过身来，看着狂飙，双眼精光闪闪，紧盯着他。“但至少，我有你帮我。”

几乎说不出话来，他的情绪回路正在从他的每一个系统中掠取能量，让突如其来的，一波接一波上涨的灼热的幸福的巨浪愈来愈高。“是的，”狂飙说。“是的，我的君主，您有我。”

End


End file.
